Brotherly Arms
by Zachary Osgood
Summary: This book takes place in the American Civil War, where two twin brothers are separated by their parents in their youth in views of the use of slavery, the brothers will see each other again, only in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and in the wrong army.


Brotherly Arms by: Zac Osgood

*Chapter: 1*  
Together for Now.  
"You have to push Susanna!" the doctor said.  
"I'm trying," Ma said. Susanna Irene, age 38. The year is 1843, Clinton, Pennsylvania. At our family farmhouse and Susan Irene is about to give birth to my brother and I (and no we are not identical).  
"Alright Suan," the doctor said, "You have just given birth to two beautiful boys. What names are you to give them?"  
The doctor came over with me first.  
"Jeffrey," Ma said.  
The doctor then came over with my brother.  
"Richard," Ma said, "Darrell, come in here and see your new sons."  
Darrel Irene, age 40 and now a proud father.  
Pa came in with his black slouch hat, black beard, pipe, leather vest, white cufflink shirt under it, and trousers.  
"What handsome boys," Pa said in his gruff voice.  
"Darrel Irene," Ma said, "I told you that once our child or children are born you are to stop smoking that awful pipe."  
"Yes dear."  
Pa turned and went over to the barrel in the corner of the bedroom and put out his pipe.  
"Oh," Ma said, "They are going to grow up to look just like their daddy."  
"So they will be good looking?" Pa said.  
"Of course dear."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Irene," the doctor said, "I am proud to tell you that you now have two healthy boys. Now, if you don't mind I would like to return home and let you spend time with your newborn children. Good evening."  
"Evenin' Doc and thank you." Pa said.  
"Darrel, we're parents," Ma said.  
"This is the reason I kept myself alive when I was in the war," Pa said.

8 years have past since Richard and I were born. So we are now eight years old.  
"Boys," Pa called from down the hall, "Jeff, Richard. It's five AM time to get the chores done."  
"Commin Pa," Richard said, "Come on Jeff, got to get up."  
Richard through my clothes at me.  
"You know what will happen if we are late," Richard continued, "Pa will dunk us in the horse trough then get the stick smack our rears." "I know I know," I said.  
I got up and began getting my clothes on. By the time I got my trousers on, Richard had his cufflink shirt on and neatly tucked in.  
"And once again," Richard said, "I'm waitting for you."  
"Oh shut up," I said while buttoning my cufflink shirt.  
I put my socks on and suspenders on.  
We then ran down the hall. Ma is in the kitchen preparing eggs and bacon on the stove.  
"Hey now running in the house you two," she said.  
As Richard and I ran out we grabbed our boots and hat. We got out, sat down on the porch step, and slipped them boots on.  
We turned around and saw Pa smoking his pipe while sitting in the rocking chair next to our old black lab Blue. He then took out his pocket watch and looked at the time and blow out a puff of smoke.  
"Well boys," Pa said, "Another minute and I would have had to dunk ya. Ready to work?"  
"Yes Pa," I said.  
Pa rocked up onto his feet, stepped off the porch and began walking down the hill to the barn. We followed.  
When we got in the barn our two horses were looking at us. We have a male and a female horse. The female horse is a paint and her name is Peaches, she is one of the most beautiful horses we ever had. Our male horse who is also the oldest, is a palomino and his name is Zip.  
"Jeff," Pa said, "Hook Peaches and Zip up to the wagon we have to make a trip to town."  
"Yes Pa," I said.  
"Richard," Pa said, "You come with me and get a bucket of oats for these two."  
"Yes Pa," Richard said.  
Pa and Richard went to the back of the barn where the oats are. As for me, I went outside to get the wagon ready. We have a pretty old wagon, hopefully if it is a good crop this year we will be able to buy a new one. I put the two bridles, bits, and lead rope on the seat of the wagon.  
I went back in the barn, got another lead rope, and went over and put the lead rope on Peaches harness. I opened the door and led Peaches outside. I like to listen to the sound of horse shoes on the soft dirt floor in the barn. Once I got Peaches outside I hooked her up to the wagon and went back in the barn to get Zip. I went over to Zips stable and got him hooked up to the wagon like I did with Peaches. Once they were all hooked up I put there bits in there mouth, bridles on, and lead rope on. By the time I got it all done Pa and Richard came out with the feed buckets. They strapped them onto Peaches and Zip and. They began eating.  
"Hop on the wagon boys," Pa said.  
Richard and I got in the back and was ready for the bumpy ride.  
The little town of Clinton is about 25 miles from the farmhouse and takes about two hours to get there.  
"Blue! Here boy!" Pa called to him on the porch.  
Blue came running up barking and excited to be going out for a ride. He jumped up from the back of the wagon and went up to sit next to Pa.  
Pa scratched behind his ears.  
"You boys ready?" Pa asked.  
"Yes Pa," Richard said.  
"Come on, hip-hip," Pa said to the horses.  
The horse got going and we were off. We are about ten miles down the road when..  
"Hooo," Pa said stopping the wagon, "Look over there boys."  
Pa pointed off the road. At the side of the ditch was a bunch of ripped up grass and dirt.  
"Looks like we have a coon problem," Pa said taking his pipe out of his mouth, "Have I ever taken you boys coon hunting before?"  
"No Pa," I said.  
"Okay, well how about tonight we go hunting."  
"Sounds like fun Pa," Richard said.

***  
Richard looked to the side of the wagon.  
"We are about a mile from Clinton," Richard said.  
I looked off the side and saw Clinton.  
"It seems so," I said.  
We got into town and saw a lot of locals walking up and down the street. From side-to-side there are homes, businesses, or bars. A man went by leaving Clinton on his horse. People going from place-to-place.  
Just then a man in a tuxedo walked up next to our wagon. Pa stopped the horses.  
"Well, well," the man said, "look what the wind blown in. Darrell Irene, I haven't seen you since the time we were at the border of the U.S. and Mexico, fending of them Mexicans."  
"Bill Winston," Pa said in an angry tone, "I should put a bullet in you right here in the road."  
"What? Why Darrel, why would you want to kill me?"  
"I'm pretty sure you know why. Battle of Thornton Affair, remember? I was shot, I cried for help from you. But you didn't, you ran off. leaving me to survive on my own."  
"Darrel, Darrel, that was eight years ago surely you shouldn't still hold a grudge." Bill said while walking closer up to Pa.  
And before you could say Colt Model 1851 Navy, Pa pulled out his Colt Model 1851 Navy, pulled back the hammer, and put the barrel in front of Bills face. "If you ever," Pa said, "Cross my path again Bill Winston and say that you don't know that day at the battle of Thornton. With this Colt, I put a bullet through your skull." Bill backed off and Pa relaxed the hammer on his gun. He then put it back.  
"Hip-hip," Pa said to the horses and we were off.  
We went further down the road to the general store. I looked back down the road and I saw Bill walking into Jimmy's Saloon. Pa would once in awhile go there and get a drink. His most picked liquor is pure whisky.  
"Jeff, Richard," Pa said pulling Peaches and Zip to a stop, "Tie Peaches and Zip to the post and take off their feed buckets would ya?"  
"Yes Pa," Richard said.  
Pa went into the General store as for Richard and I, we went to do what Pa said. Richard tied the horses to the post and I took the buckets off them. Once we got that done we went inside to join Pa.  
When we got in we saw Pa at the counter talking to Edward Wood, the owner of the store.  
"Hey boys," Mr. Wood said.  
"Hello Mr. Wood," Richard and I said at the same time.  
"Your Pa was telling me that youre here to get some seed corn, and a little surprise also."  
We looked at Pa. Pa just smiled at us.  
"Come here boys," Pa said.  
We went over to Pa.  
"I thought," He said, "If we are to be coon huntin tonight, you're going to be needin a gun."  
Richard and I looked at each other and smiled ear-to-ear.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you Pa!" We said at the same time again while jumping in to hug our Pa.  
"Ha Ha," Pa chuckled, "Come on you two let's find you a gun."  
Richard and I smudged our faces up to the counter glass and looked at the rifles inside. I have my eye on the one that I have been admiring for the past two months, a Harpers Ferry Model 1816 as for Richard he took a Harpers Ferry Model 1803.  
"Wise choices you two," Pa said, "Now, go have a look around the store and find anything your Ma'ma will like, so it can make up for me getting you two rifles."  
"Yes Pa, and thanks," I said.  
"Oh, no problem just go find your Ma'ma something," Pa said.  
Richard and I ran through the store to find something.  
There are many things Ma would like soaps, chocolates, honey, cards, nice towels, or wine. I went over to the soap section and the smell of mango, lilac, daisy, honey, berry, and mint penetrated my nose. I grab a soap bar with the scent of honey, but Ma hates bees so maybe not. I grabbed a mint but mint isn't really her favorite smell. Then I grabbed a lilac and I remember how much she loves her lilac bush behind the house. That's it, that's the one.  
I then went over to what Richard got her. I find him standing in front some new brooms in a barrel.  
"Do you think she would like this?" Richard asked.  
"She does have a liking to clean," I said.  
"Yeah I'll get it."  
We took the broom and soap up to Pa. Pa took the soap first and examined it. He brought it up to his nose and took a whiff, he smiled then set it on the counter. Richard then handed him the broom, like the soap he examined it. He made sure the bristles were all intact, made sure the handle was nice and sturdy, and did a little sweep with it.  
"Good," Pa said, "Thanks boys."  
Pa put the contents on the counter and payed for them. After about 20 minutes we got all the bags of seed corn in the wagon and headed for home.

***  
When we got home we went inside to see Ma. We went inside with our new guns and the gifts for her.  
Ma is in the kitchen with her back to us.  
"Your back," Ma said still with her back to us, "What did you two get in tow-"  
Ma turned around and saw the rifles we are holding. Then Pa walked in the house.  
"Darrel," Ma said in an soft but angry tone of voice, "Why do our 8 year old boys have guns?"  
"Susan," Pa said putting his hands on us, "They are 8 years old. They're going to learn how to shoot at some point of their life, and I want to be there to teach them."  
"I know, just not today. I was hoping you would teach them when they are 13 at least."  
"Well I'm sorry dear, but we are having a little coon problem so that day is going to have to be today."  
"Oh. Fine just make sure they don't put their eye's out."  
"My darling wife, you have nothing to worry about."  
Ma just nodded and smiled.  
Pa went up to Ma, healed her arms, and kissed her on the check. Ma hummed a happy tone.  
"Boys," Pa said, "Why don't you show your Mama what you got her."  
Richard and I forgot about the gifts. We ran over to Ma and gave her the gifts. She smiled in delight and had a look at the gifts. Ma smelt the soap and hummed in delight, then she looked at the broom and made a test sweep with it.  
"Thank you boys," she said.  
Ma hugged and kissed us on the forehead.  
"Go put your guns in your room you two," Pa said, "Then head out and get the horses strapped up to the plow."  
"Yes Pa," Richard and I said in unison.  
Richard and I ran into our room, put our guns under our beds and ran out to hook Peaches and Zip onto the plow. I got Peaches to hook up and Richard got Zip. We both walked them over to our family field which is about 200 feet long and 100 feet wide. The plow is on the outer line of the field ready to be dragged in the soft Pennsylvania dirt and be pulled up and down the field for about 5 hours.  
Once we got the horses on, Pa came over and saw that they are ready to go. Pa looked at the straps, checked to make sure that Peaches and Zip did not have any cuts on them, and when he felt that they are ready to go he got behind the plow and held on to the handles.  
"You boys know what to do," He said to us.  
By what he means is that we must follow the plow and horses to make sure that the plow is going in a straight line and be ready in case Pa gets tired and needs one of us to take over for a bit.  
"Haya!" Pa called to the horses.  
The horses took off in a slow trot.

***  
It has been about four and a half hours since we got started and we have about three more rows to do. Pa was behind the the plow for about two hours before he had Richard step in and take over. Then Richard got tired about an hour and a half later, so I took over for the rest of the time. "Done," I said to Richard once I stopped the horses.  
"Looks good Jeff," Richard said.  
"Thanks Rich."  
We looked at the sunset over Clinton and we thought that it is probably about 7:30. The sunset has always been so beautiful when it goes down over Clinton. Richard and I will every once in awhile come out and watch the sunset and listen to the birds chirping their final song until the sun appears once more, this time in the west.  
Just then Pa came over to see us. He put his hand on our shoulders and looked at the field. After about a minute of looking up and down every row, Pa turned and looked at the sunset with us. Pa has never really come out to see the sunset with us, Ma has but as for Pa, never. He has said that from he used to live, he saw the great beauties of the sunset every evening so there is no need to see it again.  
"I guess I was wrong boys," Pa said.  
"What Pa?" Richard asked him.  
"The sunset."  
Richard and I looked at Pa.  
"Come on boys," Pa said, "We better practice your shooting for tonight." Pa began walking down the hill to where he has his little shooting range. Pa got half way down the hill, turned around, and looked at us. "Go get your rifles and meet me at the shooting range," he said.  
Richard and I nodded then ran to the house.  
When got to the house and went inside, we saw Ma cooking dinner. But we did not stop to talk we just dashed into our rooms and grabbed our guns. Once the guns were in our hands we grabbed the box of ammo Pa gave us, then ran out the house to meet Pa. We went down the hill and saw Pa setting up our targets. He put up things like old beer bottles, cans, and glass pigeons on one of our old tables.  
Pa turned around and saw us. He jumped the slightest bit, must not have heard us coming so we shocked him a little bit.  
"That was fast," Pa said.  
"We are both so excited Pa," Richard said.  
I nodded in agreement.  
We walked up to where we would be shooting from. It's about 15 feet from the target. The setting sun is beating down on us, and the bright beams of light come down on the beautiful glass pigeons which would soon become small countless amounts of shards. Richard and I then listened to Pa talk about gun safety and how to load our weapons. I already knew a little bit about gun safety, Pa use to tell Richard and I about it when we were about six. But it is always good to have a little refresher.  
"Alright," Pa said, "Richard, your first. Aim at the first glass pigeon."  
Richard took a moment to look down the site on his musket. Once he felt confident he would make a direct hit on the blue pigeon, he fired.  
"CRACK!" Richard's rifle went off.  
Miss.  
As Richard un-mounted his rifle to reload, we listened as the ball recect through the trees. "Try again boy," Pa said.  
"You can do it Rich," I said.  
Richard mounted the musket again, looked down the site, took a deep breath, and and when all the air was out of his lungs he fired.  
"CRACK!"  
A direct hit. The glass pigeon burst into a million little fragments of glass.  
I looked at Richard and watched as he filled himself with gusto. "Very good Richard," Pa said, "Not bad at all."  
Richard just looked at Pa smiling.  
"Alright Jeff," Pa said to me, "You're up."  
Richard moved from his spot to let me step in, I planted my feet where had has his. I stood there debating to either shoot the green glass pigeon or the old beer bottle, I know it doesn't really matter what one I shoot either way they are going to lay pieces on the soft yellowish-green grass. I decided to hit the beer bottle.  
Like Richard before I propped my rifle, looked down the aim, and once I found the target I got ready to fire.  
I began to slowly squeeze my finger on that wonderful trigger, waiting for the kick.  
"CRACK!"  
I hit the bottle yet I also missed it. I only hit the top, I watched as the bottom half rolled off the table and fell to the ground.  
"It's alright Jeff," Pa said, "We'll just-"  
But before Pa could finish I cocked the hammer back.  
"CRACK!"  
With one hand I held out my rifle and shot the bottom half and I saw the glass shatters exploded into the air.  
Pa and Richard just stood their with their mouths open staring at the dark brown shattered glass. Richard then looked at me with a big smile on his face.  
"Good Lord Jeff," he said, "I guess you were not finished with it."  
I just smiled back at them.

After about an hour of target practice, Pa, Richard, and I went back to the house to have the supper Ma has prepared for us. Ma made roast beef, corn, cabbage, fresh bread, and some milk from our dairy cow. It all tasted heavenly.  
When we got done eating Pa took out his silver pocket watch and looked at the time. The watch read half past seven.  
Pa exchanged glances from the watch to the window. It is growing dark, the sun must have completely set about a half hour ago. "Well boys," Pa said, "Coons got to be coming out by now. Shall we head?"  
I nodded yes and so did Richard.  
Richard and I ran to grab our rifles out of our room and Pa went to the fireplace to grab his shotgun mounted over the fire.  
We came back to find Pa loading his shotgun. Once loaded and inspected properly, he snapped the barrels in place and looked at us. He then reached on the top of the mantle to give us our amo, he tossed us our amo.  
Richard and I caught our boxes. I took out six bullets for my rifle and Richard took out a ball for his. My rifle does not take very long to load, but Richard has to go through the whole process of loading it, especially with the black powder. If he puts little amount of powder in the rifle won't fire, if he puts too much powder in, the rifle will explode in his hand. Once ready, Pa opened the door and gestured us to come on out. We did as follows. But before we left Pa put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
"Come on Blue," Pa said.  
Blue jumped up from his bed.  
"Roof!" Blue barked.  
He came running over to Pa with his tail wagging and panting with excitement. Blue loves to go hunting with Pa, and he is a great hunting dog. He can smell a coon or a bear a mile away, half of Pa kills have been because of him. Pa and Blue stepped outside onto the porch, looked out at the nearby forest where we are to hunt. Without saying anything Pa notions for us to follow him to the forest. We do as told.  
Pa and Blue lead us down to the outer edge of the forest. He then reached down to the roots of one of the great pine trees and picked up a kerosene lantern. With a match he has in his pocket he lit the small cloth dipped in kerosene inside the lamp. The flame glowed a red-yellow color and the flame danced like a professional dancer.  
Pa flung his shotgun over his shoulder and took the lead with Blue at his side. We followed him into the dark forest with the lamp as our only light.  
After about a half hour of total darkness, we all sat down on old fallen pine tree to take a break. Just then Blue jumped up and stared into the darkness.  
His back hairs came up, he lifted his front paw up, and began to growl.  
"What is it boy," Pa said, "See somethin'"  
Pa pulled back one of the two hamers of the shotgun, put his index finger on the first trigger, and got ready to fire.  
Just then there was a scurry between two trees ahead of us. By the faint moonlight, a coon was revealed trying to get to one of the trees.  
"BANG!" Pa's shotgun went off.  
As soon as Pa had fired we hear the sound of the coons bones being destroyed from the shot. We looked at the coons muscles untense and slowly dropped to the ground.  
"Theres another one!" Richard yelled.  
Another one went scurrying towards the road.  
"Get it Jeff!" Pa yelled.  
I pulled back the hammer and without amining I fired at the dang thing.  
"CRACK!"  
Miss.  
Just then Richard steeped in to try to kill the coon.  
"CRACK!" Richards musket went off.  
Miss.  
I pulled the hammer back on my rifle. This time aimed and got ready to fire.  
"CRACK!"  
A direct hit. I shot it right as it was just about to go out of sight. Just like the other coon it slowly relaxed its muscles as it faded away from life and closer to death.  
"Very good boys," Pa said, "Should we call it a night. Your Ma is probably worried sick about you." "I am sure she is," Richard said.  
"These coon are going to make a great stew," I said.  
"I'm sure," Pa said, "Or a nice roast. Brisket. Just the meat with cooked carrots and mashed potatoes."  
"Sounds great Pa," Richard said.  
Blue went and retrieved the coons. Richard picked them up and would carry them to the house, Pa of course carries the lamp, and ol' Blue just happily walks next to Pa.

We get back to the house and we find Ma happily sitting in front of the fireplace in her rocking chair reading the Bible. The house is nice and warm with the fire a blaze. With the fire going the parlor glows a soothing dim tone. Ma then looks at us sleepily.  
"How was the hunting?" she asked.  
"We killed two coons," Pa said.  
"Good, well I am off to bed don't stay up to late you two." "We won't," Richard and I once again said in unison.  
Ma then got up out of her rocking chair and walked off to bed.  
Pa walked into the living room, put his shotgun over the fire, and went to sit in his rocking chair that grandpa made for him when he was a boy. He then took out his pipe, put a little of his favorite tobacco in, lit it, and blow out a puff of smoke, he always takes a nice long smoke after a good hunt or when ever he is in a deep thought. As Pa smoked his pipe, he blankly gazed into the fireplaces fire.  
Richard and I sat down on the floor and leaned against the our old hutch that sits up against the wall. Richard and I then cleaned our guns in delight.  
"Boys," Pa said to us, "Come here."  
We got on our knees in front of Pa. He looked down at us with a smile. "Watch this," he said.  
Pa took a deep inhale of smoke from his pipe, took the pipe away from his mouth, then blow out a perfect smoke ring.  
We watched in amazement.  
Its these happy times in life where you hope it never ends and that nothing bad will come.

Chapter: 2 Richard's Nasty Headache *** (10 years latter, 1861) "Susan," Pa said, "You must understand, we need help in the field. We need those Negroes to help out in the field. Not only that but everyday life."  
Richard and I can hear Ma and Pa complaining with each other inside the house. We are both sitting next to a near by tree outside the house and at approximately 7 PM on January 30, 1861. The argument Ma and Pa are having at the moment has been going on for the past month. Pa has been trying to convince Ma that we need Negroes to help out in the field when harvest comes, but Ma begs to differ, she thinks slavery is wrong and that no man black or white should have to go through brutal torture.  
"Darrel!" Ma yells at dad in the house, "You shut your mouth! It is wrong to work and treat people like dogs! Those people down south are crazy for keeping people as slaves."  
"Susan," Pa continues, "I am growing old and can't lead the plow like I use to."  
"Thats why we have the boys Darrel, they are old enough to practically do the job on their own. They have been a great help through every crop year."  
"Yes but they also have school and in a couple years they will be off to start their own life, and we will no one to help in the fields!"  
Richard looked at me.  
"What do you think?" he asked me.  
I paused for a moment, frozen to the fact that Ma and Pa are fighting again.  
"I don't know," I said in a sigh, "Why must Ma and Pa fight all the time. We would be perfectly capable to man the plow and get the crops when harvest comes and when the time comes when we leave, we can still come and help with the plow or Ma and Pa can hire someone to do the work instead of having slaves."  
Just then the door of the house burst open and Pa came walking out with a mad look on his face.  
He then comes over to us.  
"I don't know about your Mama," he says to us, "But she a mighty unhappy about this whole slavery thing."  
Pa walked away from us and down to the barn. Soon we see a faint light of a lamp ignite and hear the faint sound of a horse being lead out of the barn. Pa comes out with Peaches with her saddle on, bit in her mouth, and a lead rope on. Pa then leaped up on the saddle lead Peaches to the road and disappeared into the night.  
"Where do you think hes going?" I ask Richard.  
"I don't know," Richard replies, "If anywhere I would imagine to Mrs. Thyers Hotel, I bet Ma kicked him out the house."  
"Pa's not going to like this."  
With me saying that Richard and I got up and walked to the house. When we entered the house we find Ma sitting in her rocking chair, crying. Her tears show greatly by the light of the warm fire. Richard and I have never really seen Ma cry, the last time we saw her cry was about two years ago when we were at her brother's (our uncle) funeral after he was murdered by a gunshot through the heart.  
"Wheres Pa going Ma?" Richard asks her.  
"He just needs some time alone," Ma says choking back a sob.  
We can tell she is trying to hide the real reason, she always says something like that when something bad comes up with Pa or any other family members.  
"Its about slavery right?" Richard says.  
I nudge Richard in the shoulder telling him that that was the wrong thing to say at the moment.  
Ma pauses for a moment trying to choke back more sobs.  
"Yes," she finally says, "Your Father thinks that we need Negroes to help in the field."  
I feel like saying that we heard the conversation outside, but I figure it would be for the best to keep my mouth shut.  
"It is wrong," Ma says, "It is wrong to have Negroes as slaves, they are humans and should be treated like humans at that."  
"Yes Ma," I said.  
Richard nodded in agreement.  
Ma sighs.  
"You boys best be getting ready for bed," Ma says, clearly she wants to end the conversation.  
"Yes Ma," Richard said.  
Richard and I left the parlor leaving Ma to herself.

"Get up Jeff," I hear Richard say, "With or without Pa we still need to do the chorus."  
"I'm coming," I said, "Pa back yet?"  
"No, I don't know when he is going to come back. The fight he and Ma had last night was pretty bad."  
I nodded in agreement. After that I slipped into my clothes, put on my boots, and joined Richard.  
We walked outside to the barn to do the chorus, when we get halfway down the walkway we see Pa riding in on Peaches. Pa then got off peaches and walked her towards the barn and at that Richard and I ran down the hill to Pa. When we get up to him, we see that he is taking off the Peaches saddle. With that he looks at us with no emotion on his face.  
"Morning boys," he says in a sad tone.  
"Morning Pa," I said.  
"Where where you last night?" Richard asked although we are sure we know the answer. Like Ma last night, he paused for a second.  
"I slept at a hotel in town last night," Pa said, "Now, you must understand boys that your mother and I love each other but right now we have a few differing opinions on a pretty serious topic. Now you two get going with the chorus."  
"Yes Pa," Richard and I said once again in unison.  
As we do the chorus we can not help but think about how slavery has torn our family apart. Ma cried so much last night, Pa had to leave, and now Pa is so depressed to the point where he just sits on a barrel here in the barn and just enter into a deep thought.  
Richard's job's are to feed and water the hogs, milk the cow, and help me get hay from the loft to give to the horses. My jobs are to feed and water the horses, feed and water the cow, and have Richard and I get the hay down for the loft (but you already know that). Whenever Richard would pass Pa, he could not help but to look at him, I can't say much about him, I tend to take a quick glance from time-to-time and see how Pa is doing and for every time I look at him he is no better than what he was like from the last glance.  
Finally Richard and I are done with the morning chorus, so we walk up to Pa to tell him we are done.  
"Pa," I say to him, "We are done with chorus."  
Pa doesn't answer.  
"Pa?" I say again.  
Pa looks up at the two of us and just looks at us blankly.  
"Good...good," he said, with that he took out his pocket watch to check the time, "Its about noon, do boys want to head into town and grab some lunch?"  
"Sure Pa," Richard said.  
Richard and I could both tell that Pa did not want to confront Ma quite yet, so we helped him out a bit by agreeing to lunch."  
With not that much time taken Richard and I hooked the horses up to the wagon and we are soon off to town.

When we get into town Pa takes us to Pauls Saloon where we would be to eat. Knowing Pa he will probably order for a nice steak with glass of whisky, Richard will order a pork chop with a baked potato and some water to drink, and I will get a sirloin with cabbage and water to drink.  
Richard and I hop off the wagon and tie Peaches and Zip to the post. Once done we all walk into the Saloon. When we enter Paul Chek looks up from the bar. Paul is rather quite a round man, bald head, thin curled black mustache, and he wears his vest underneath his long white apron.  
"Darrel," he says, "Be with you in a minute."  
"Thanks Paul," Pa replies to him. Pa leads us to a table close to the bar and like said a minute later Paul came over to take our order. "The usual I presume?" Paul asked.  
"That will do Paul," Pa said.  
Pa left to go get our drinks and tell the cook our orders.  
No more than a minute later Paul came back and gave Richard and I some water and richard a glass and a bottle of whisky. Richard and I took a sip our water while Pa pulled out his three inch knife and with the blade he pulled the cork off the bottle. With that he poured himself a glass of whisky, but this time he completely filled the glass, unlike other times where he just fills it half way.  
Pa then took a nice long sip from his glass. He took such a big gulp, he drank half the glass!  
"You have a hankering for whisky Pa?" I ask.  
Pa looks up from the glass and looks at me.  
"I guess so Jeff," he replies. After Pa replies it is all just awkward silence. Just so I would not think about the silence so much, I averted my gaze to around the saloon. I look at Paul at the bar cleaning cups and shot glasses, I look at four men at the corner table of the room smoking cigars and gambling, and I look outside where I can see our wagon. Finally Paul comes to our table with our food and breaks the awkward silence.  
"Here you go guys," Paul says.  
"Thanks Paul," Pa says.  
Paul sets the beautiful sirloin in front of me and I can't help the fact that my mouth begins to water, after all Richard and I didn't get our breakfast. Right when Paul sets Richards plate down, Richard starts to dig in. When Paul left to tend the bar I dug into mine as well, as for Pa he just looked at his.  
"Not hungry Pa?" Richard says with a mouthful of porkchop.  
Pa just looks up and smiles at Richard, but I can tell it is one of his fake smiles.  
"Oh no Richard," Pa says and with that he begins to cut his steak.  
Awkward silence once again.  
"You cheater!" somebody yells.  
Everyone in the room look over to where the four guys are gambling where the sound came from. "I know you have an ace up your hand!" one man yelled.  
The man who is being said has an ace in his hand just looks at him.  
"Me?" the man says, "You know I don't cheat Charles."  
"Oh yeah?" Charles says, "Then show us your hands."  
The man pauses for a moment.  
He then finally shows Charles his hands. Charles is correct there is an ace in his hand.  
"You no good cheater!" Charles said, "And a liar at that!"  
Charles flips the table pushing the man to the floor. Charles then dive bombs the man and pins him to the floorboards.  
"This is what cheaters get!" Charles said, "Boys, pin him down!"  
The two other men jump up and pin the mans to the ground. Charles gets up and grabs a burning cigar from one of the tables ashtray and rubs the burning butt end cigar in the mans face.  
"Ow!" the man screams in pain. "BANG! BANG!" the room suddenly echos with the sound of two shots from a pistol. With that everyone looks at the counter and sees that Paul got his six shooter out and fired two shots into the closest wall.  
"Thats enough," Paul said in his angry tone, "Now you four better get out of my bar before I put a hole through each one of you and do more damage than that cursed cigar ever will. Now leave! And I never want to see you bumbs in here again!" The two men let go of the man on the grounds arms and quickly left with Charles. Right when the left the saloon the man on the ground got up. He has a scorching red burn on the left side of his face.  
"You all right Jack?" Paul said without even lowering his pistol.  
"Yeah," Jack replied, "I just need to see a doctor."  
"You do so, and if I ever catch you cheating in my bar again, I will shoot you."  
"Sure Paul."  
As Jack says that he walks out of the saloon and off down the street to see the doctor.  
Everyone turns and returns to their eating and talking and paul returns to cleaning cups.  
"That was rather exciting," Richard said.  
"Yeah," I reply, "Ain't the first time either when Paul kicked someone out off his saloon, he-he, dead or alive."  
Pa says nothing, but he does reach into his pocket to get his watch. He takes a moment to read it.  
"Well," Pa says, "I'd say its about time we return home to your Mother. I am sure she wants to talk to me especially."  
Richard and I nod in agreement.  
"Thanks Paul," Pa says while leaving the check on the table.  
"Your most certainly welcome," Paul says, "Enjoy the rest of the day."  
***

Pa leads the horses up to the barn doors.  
"Alright," Pa says, "You boys take care of the wagon, I better go see your Ma."  
"Yes Pa," we say in unison.  
Pa steps off the wagon and begins to walk up to the house. We do as said and began to unhook the horses from the wagon. Richard lead Peaches into the barn and I lead Zip. "Jeff," Richard said, "You go get these two some water. I will take care of the wagon."  
"Alright," I said.  
I went in the barn to get the pail to collect water from our little water pump next to the barn. When I get the pail I walk out the barn door and over to the old rusted pump. The water is not contaminated by the rust, not yet anyway. We hope that we will be able to put up a new pump this year and get rid of this one.  
After a few good pumps I have a full pail of water. I then carefully walk to the barn, trying to avoid not spilling any of the water. As I enter the barn I can see Peaches and Zip waiting by their water trough for me to dump that beautiful clear liquid into it.  
As soon as I put the pail down, Peaches and Zip immediately begin to take a nice long drink. "They must be thirsty," Richard says coming in the barn with the horses bridle and ropes.  
"Seems like it," I reply.  
Richard went over and put the bridles and ropes on the nails sticking out on the barn wall.  
"We better give them some hay while we are at it," Richard says tuning to me.  
"Good idea," I reply.  
We go over our old wood ladder and began to climb, Richard goes first. I will wait till he gets all the way up then I will go.  
"creek! creek!" The ladder makes noises as Richard goes up. "Carefully Richard," I said, "The latter sounds as if it is about to break."  
"Yeah I know."  
"SNAP!" The step Richard is on suddenly snaps and he falls.  
"Ahh!" Richard screams as he falls.  
"BLAM!" Richards body makes a sound when he hits the ground.  
"Richard!" I yell.  
I jump to the ground to him.  
"Oh," Richard moans.  
I sit Richard up so that he is leaning up against the wood fence of the horse lot. I then fell around his head to see if I can find any damage, I suddenly feel something wet. When I pull my hand away I find it covered in blood.  
"How do I look?" Richard mumbls to me.  
"Just a little brain damage," I said, "You'll be fine. Come on, lets get you to the house."  
I put my arm around Richard and help him up. He stumbles as he gets up, but with a little help I can help him walk.  
The adrenalin is so intense I do not realise that we are halfway to the house. Richard all of a sudden blacks out and falls to the ground and can't get up. I bend down and help him back up.  
"Come on we are almost there," I say to him trying to comfort him.  
We step onto the porch and I open the door and we step in.  
"Ma, Pa, help!" I yell through the house.  
Ma and Pa come running through the living room.  
"Oh God!" Ma screams.  
She runs up to grab Richard.  
"What happened to him?" Pa asks.  
"He...He," I stumble, "He was going up the ladder to get some hay for the horses, when the latter broke and he fell to the ground." "Come on," Pa said, "Help me get Richard into the guest bedroom. Well see if we can bandage him up."  
Pa went on one side of Richard to help him walk and I went on the other. Together we lead Richard into the back bedroom while Ma followed from behind. When we get into the room, Pa lays Richard down on the bed.  
The blood from Richards head smears onto the pillow he lays his head on. Pa put the blankets over him.  
"Susan," Pa said, "Go grab some bandages."  
Ma quickly left the room to go grab the bandages out from the kitchen cupboard. Just then Richard is coming back.  
"Pa," Richard says with his eyes still closed.  
Pa grabs Richards hand and cradles it.  
"Its okay son," he says to comfort him, "Its okay. Everything is going to be okay."  
Ma suddenly rushes in with bandages in her hand.  
"Begin wrapping his head Susan," Pa said.  
Ma goes over to the pillow.  
"Jeff," Ma said choking back a sob, "I need you to lift his head."  
I do as Ma said and I lift Richards head up. I have to keep a good grip on his head, for his head is slick because of the blood. Ma quickly begins to wrap the bandages around his head.  
"Mama," Richard mumbles, "It hurts."  
"I know baby," Ma says, "We are almost done."  
Indeed we are. Ma has about three more wraps to do. Once the wraps are done, Ma puts a stitches the bandages together. Richards grasp on Pas hand relaxes and falls gently onto the soft bed.  
Pa leans over and puts his head on Richards chest, and listened.  
"Hes alive," He says, "Just blacked out again. Give him about an hour or two rest, and he should come back."  
"Lets leave him be," Ma says, "I will get him a glass of water and a little bread and put it next to his bed side, I am sure he will be hungry when he awakes."  
Ma left the room and went to do as said she would. Pa and I look at Richard tranquility sleeping away.  
"Think he will be okay Pa?" I said.  
"Yes," he replies, "An hour or so will do. But for now, lets let him rest, come on well make some hot chocolate while we wait."  
I nod in agreement and leave the room with Pa.

Chapter: 3 Forever Apart After about an hour or two Richard had gotten better and awoke from his deep slumber. All of us were sitting in the parlor when he came sluggishly into the doorway wondering what happened, just a slight bit of amnesia, he can't remember anything since he fell. So Pa told him the whole story, but only the part when we were treating his head, I had to tell him the complete story on how he fell.  
Now it is growing to be nightfall. Ma is in the kitchen preparing dinner, Pa Richard, and I are sitting in the parlor. Pa is smoking his pipe and happily blowing smoke rings. Richard and I are sitting on stools in front of the fire both reading books. I am reading Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Richard is enjoying reading The Swiss Family Robinson. We both like to read, we have been since we were eight. But at that time we just read little poems, not like the books we read today.  
"Dinner," Ma calls from the kitchen.  
Richard and I mark our pages, hop up, and run to the dining room for supper. Following us is Pa.  
Ma comes out from the kitchen with a beautiful looking brisket and she sets it in the middle of the table. She goes back to the kitchen and comes back out with a pot of mashed potatoes and a separate pot of steamed cabbage. It all smells so good.  
Once the food is all set down, Ma pulls up a seat and sits down on the far end of the table facing Pa who is on the other end of the table. Richard and I are facing each other only we are on the left and right sides of the table.  
Richard and I begin to reach for the brisket.  
"Boys," Ma suddenly said, "We have to say Grace."  
"Yes Ma," I said.  
We all join hands and wait for Pa to say the words of Grace.  
"Father we thank you for this wonderful meal," Pa said, "This wonderful meal that you and Susan have prepared for us. We are all tis but children to you and neal before you for your help and guidance. Thank you for protecting and helping this here family. Amen." "Amen," we all said in unison.  
With that said we begin to eat.  
Richard and I are quite hungry and because of it, we take massive mouthfulls of brisket and cabbage. It all tastes so good. Although Ma and Pa are not eating as much.  
"Richard, Jeff," Ma said.  
"Yes Ma," I said.  
Ma pauses for a second.  
"Your...your father and I, um," Ma stumbles, "You see, sometimes families have differing opinions on topics that are fairly a big deal, uh-."  
"What you mother is trying to say," Pa interrupts, "Is that we are going to have to separate from each other, for a little while. Only for a few months or so."  
"We are going to go get divorce papers tomorrow morning," Ma said with a sad tone."  
Richard and I are very flabbergasted, we can not believe that this is happening.  
"Richard," Pa said, "You will be coming to live with me."  
Richards mouth drops open.  
"But...but Pa," Richard stutters, "I...I...I can't leave. I won't see Jeff and Ma, and, and I-"  
"No buts," Pa interrupts, "I need your help at the new home. Besides, you will still see your brother Jeff, just every other month we will visit."  
Richard jumps up. Pushing his chair to the floor.  
"How could you?!" Richard yells, "You just can't do that to people, family or not!"  
With that said Ricard stomped off to his room. I on the other hand am sitting here with my mouth open as if I am trying to catch flies. At that point I could not take it anymore, so I jump up and take for my room to join Richard.  
"Jeff," Ma calls, "Jeff!"  
I just ignore her and quickly walk to my room. As I walk into the room, I see that Richard is taking his anger out on our dresser. For he is kicking it with all his might. After about six swift kicks later, Richard breaks down and sits down on his bed and starts to cry.  
"Why?" he mumbles out, "Why must they divorce?"  
I walk over to Richard and sit down next to him.  
"I don't know," I said, "But there is nothing we can do about it."  
"I know, but they still should not separate just because we need help in the field. They have not even thought about how the divorce would impact us. They didn't even give us a say about it."  
"I know. But how would just two teenagers have a say on having or not having a divorce?" Richard doesn't say anything.  
"Come on," I said breaking the silence, "Lets go to bed. Tomorrow we will just have to enjoy our last day together."

***  
Richard and I wake up early this morning so we can get full day of just us hanging out together.  
Richard of course quickly gets dressed and I am the one who is lagging behind, even though I am trying to get dressed as fast as I can. After about five minutes we are both completely dressed, boots and all. With us all dressed, Richard and I walk out the door.  
As soon as we step onto the porch we see that Ma and Pa are both in the wagon with Zip and Peaches to pull the wagon. A minute later, they both take off down the country road to the head into town, go to the courthouse, and get their divorce papers.  
I look at Richard and I can see that he is beginning to tear up.  
"Its okay," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.  
All that Richard does is nod yes.  
"Come on," I said, "We have a full day ahead of us."

*** Richard and I had a blast. We had first grabbed or rifles and went to the barn and killed a few the rats that have recently moved in. Then we played a little baseball, followed by a reading on the porch, finally we climbed our tall tree in front of our house like we did when we were kids. Now we are having lunch in the house.  
Just then Ma and Pa come walking through the front door. They just stand there, not saying a word. "Boys," Pa said.  
"I'm so sorry kids," Ma said walking to us to give us a hug.  
"Jeff, Richard you two know what is coming next. Ah….Richard, you best be going off to pack your bag, we will be leaving soon."  
Richard looks at me then looks at Ma. She just frons in sadness. After that it is just silence.  
"Yes Pa," Richard says trying to hold back tears.  
Richard walks off to his room to pack. We all watch Richard walk off.  
"Jeff," Pa said, "You help me load my stuff onto the wagon."  
"Yes Pa," I said.  
Pa and I walk into the parlor and to grab his stuff. I grab his rocking chair and he grabs his shotgun, ammo, his book, pictures, and hat. As I wach Pa load all his stuff onto the wagon, I can't help remember the past and how the items were in our life, for instance the picture of Pa, Richard, and I standing in front of the house, brings back memories from that day. Pa and I go back in forth from the house loading more and more stuff onto the wagon. Once everything of Pa's is on the wagon, the house looks so empty. Sure there is Ma's stuff, but still it just seems empty.  
Richard suddenly emerges from the hallway, bags packed and he looks ready to go. The bags look ready to go, but Richards face does not. He is frowning and just staring down at the floor.  
"You ready Richard?" Pa said.  
"I guess," Richard said.  
Pa and Richard make for the door, they step onto the porch, and Ma and I follow.  
"Oh," Ma wails and luges to Richard and gives him a long hug and kiss.  
Richard is released from Mas grasp and he faces me.  
"Jeff," he said.  
"Richard," I said.  
We lung at each other and give each other a big hug.  
"I am going to miss brother," Richard said.  
"As will I brother," I reply, "Don't worry we will see each other soon, I promise."  
With that said and done Richard stepped onto the wagon to sit next to Pa. Pa stepped onto the wagon and sat on the seat next to Richard. But just as he was about to leave he turned around to look at Ma and I.  
"Susan Bishop," Pa said to Ma.  
"Darrell Irene," Ma replied.  
"Hip-hip," Pa commands the horses to move.  
Zip and Peach take off in a trot away from the house, with Richard staring back at us.  
"I guess," Ma said, "It is just going to be you and me for now on Jeff."  
With Ma saying that she went into the house.

***  
It has been at least a month since Richard and Pa left, the date is now February 27, 1861. Ma and I are doing fine, but I still miss Pa and Richard, Richard mostly. Ma and I purchased a horse, just one for now, hopefully when we earn enough money we will be able to buy a wagon and another horse.  
"Jeff?" Ma calls tom me from the kitchen.  
"Yes," I said walking out from the parlor.  
"Would you run to town and get todays paper?"  
"Yes Ma."  
I grab my coat and hat and head out to the barn to get our horse ready. When I get down there, our new horse Romeo which is a Mustang and a beautiful one at that, is waiting in his stall looking at me as if he was expecting me.  
Just like the night Pa left, I got Romeo ready for the travel into town. After about a minute or two Romeo is ready to go. I hop on his back and onto the comfortable leather saddle.  
"Come on hip-hip," I command.  
Romeo does as told and takes off with an easy trot. We get to the road and we begin our journey into town.

***  
We get into town and head on down to Mr. Woods general store. I of course tie Romeo up to the post and I walk in. I step in and see that Mr. Woods is talking to a young man. The man is a rather attractive man. Green eyes, nicely chiseled face, and black hair showing from under his cap. He is wearing a uniform, a blue one at that. Blue kepi cap, not one that looks like he is wearing a pipe on his head, but one that is wool and its top is slanted. Anyway, he is wearing a blue cap, blue long sleeve wool trouser, black leather belt, with a belt buckle that reads U.S. on it, and also a pistol hanging from it, and also wearing blue wool pants.  
"Ah!" Mr. Wood said cheerfully, "Jeff! Please come in!"  
"Mr. Wood nice to see you," I said.  
"Oh, oh! Before I forget. Jeff this is my son Peter Francis Wood."  
Peter makes a slight bow to me.  
"He, he," Mr. Wood carries on, "Joined the Union Army to fight against the Confederacy down south in the war."  
"Excuse me?" I said, "War? What war?"  
"Check the paper."  
Mr. Wood hands me todays paper. I take it and read to cover. Sure enough the first thing is says is all in bold letters and put in a large font size, war. I read down the paper and I begin to fill my head with questions and facts, it reads that just the other day the war was declared for the Union against the Confederate. "I expect the war won't be that long," Peter said, "We will all probably be home by Christmas, maybe even sooner."  
I nod in reply.  
"Do you think you will join, Jeff?" Mr. Wood said.  
"I don't know," I said, "But if I do, I hope to be fighting by your side, Peter."  
"Thank you Jeff," Peter said.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I best be paying for this paper and return home to my mother."  
"Will do, Jeff," Mr. Wood said, "That will be one nickel."  
I smile and hand him the nickel in my pocket. Once paid, I nod to Mr. Wood and his son Peter then I turn around to leave.  
When I step out I find Romeo standing there tied up to the post waiting patiently for me untie him.  
"Hey boy," I said to him while I stroke his head, "Ma is going to get a big surprise with todays paper."  
With saying that I hoped on Romeo's back and quickly leave Clinton to return home to give Ma the big news.

*** I get home and I put Romeo in the barn with a full trough of water and one slab of hay. As soon as I am done with that I run to the house where Ma has been awaiting my return.  
Instead of calmly opening the front door, I practically broke the door down. Not exactly break the door down to the floor, but I burst it open.  
"Ma! Ma!" I yell when I enter the house.  
"What! What!" Ma comes out from the parlor in a panic.  
"The United States has just gone to war with the Confederate States."  
"What?"  
"Just read the front head lines."  
I hand the paper to Ma and she looks over it carefully.  
"Oh no," she said.  
"I know," I said, "When I went to Mr. Woods general store. I met his son Peter Wood, his son has joined the Union army."  
"Oh really."  
"Yes. Which brings me to my next topic, Ma, I would to join the Union."  
Ma reverts her gaze from the paper to me.  
"What?" she said in a shocked tone.  
"I..I know, but I-"  
"Jeff, people die or change in wars. I don't want to lose you, even if you live through the war. You may not come back the way you use to, you may not smoke now, but when you come back, you may be a heavy smoker or heaven forbid a drinker."  
"I know Ma but I promise I-"  
"When your father came back from the war, he was a heavy drinker and smoker. I don't want that to happen to you."  
"Ma I know but-"  
"Jeff I-"  
"Mother!" I yell which I have done to my mother.  
Ma stands there and looks at me. Then she gets a strict look on her face.  
"Pyssh!" Ma smacks me across the face.  
She draws her hand up to her face and looks at it, she then reverts her gaze from her hand to me with my hand on the spot where she hit me.  
"Oh," She wails, "I am so sorry, Jeff. I….I shouldn't have."  
"No Ma," I said, "I understand. Im sorry for losing my temper."  
"Its okay, I should have let have your say."  
I pause for a second.  
"Its just…." I said, "I want to help our country and our family. Besides I am going to be 15 next month. I will be old enough to join."  
Ma pauses for a moment.  
"It is up to you," She finally said, "If you want to join, go ahead. I won't stop you. But if you come back drinking or smoking, I will never look at you as a son of mine."  
"I understand Ma. Thank you."  
With our long conversation ended Ma returns to the Parlor to continue reading her book. As for me I don't want to be in this house anymore, so I walk outside to go sit up on the hill that the field is on and listen to the birds sing.

***  
(One month later)

"Name," The registration man said.  
"Oh, uh, Jeffrey Darrell Irren," I said.  
"Date of Birth?"  
"May 3rd, 1848 in Clinton, Pennsylvania."  
"Height?"  
"6 foot 3 inches."  
"Weight?"  
"About 160."  
"Alright, welcome to Union army," he said shaking my hand and handing me my registration papers, "Next."  
I step out of line and walk outside. Romeo is once again waiting for me untie him from the post. But before I untie him I have a look at my registration papers. It reads like so:

UNION REGISTRATION PAPER April: 30th, 1861 Name:_Jeffery_Darrell_ Irren_ Date of birth:_April_28th,_1843 Hometown:_Clinton,_Pensilvania_ Birthplace:_Clinton,_Pensilvania Gender: male/female:_male_ Date of death:_  
Age:_18_ Age of death:_ Death place:_  
Mother: _Susan_Pots_Bishop_  
Father: _Darrel_Thomas_Irren_ Sibling/siblings:_1_  
Sibling/siblings name:_Richard_Susan_Irren_  
Wife:_  
Number of Children/names/ages:_

Army Category:  
Infantry/Cavalry/Armory/Medic:_Infantry_ Boot camp location:  
Unit Name:_63rd_Infantry_Pennsylvania_ Pittsburg,_PA_

I.Q level:_96.5_ Accuracy with rifle:_58%_

Mother and Father signature (at least one signature required):

Your signature: Stamp of approval: Jeffrey Darrell Irren _

Registration officers signature:  
Dan Hugo McGreen _

I look away from the papers and look at Romeo.  
"Well," I said to him, "I guess when we get back home I will get Ma's signature and I guess when the day comes when I leave, I will get the stamp of approval."  
Everyone nearby are probably all thinking I am crazy for talking to a horse, but when you have such a good horse that pays attention to you, you kind of find yourself beginning to talk to it.  
I jump on Romeo's back and we head off in a slow trot back home.

***  
When Romeo and I return home, I find Ma sitting on the rocking chair on the front porch.  
"Well," I say walking up to her, "I have joined the army."  
Ma gets up from her chair.  
"Oh," she wails and lunges to me to give me a hug.  
"Its okay, its okay."  
"Just come back here alive."  
"I promise."  
"When do have to leave?"  
I look at the paper.  
"Tomorrow morning," I said, "In front of the Registration Office in town."  
"Well," Ma said, "I will be there to watch you leave, and I will be there to see you come back to me."  
Ma and I step into the house to get some lunch.  
Ma and I have some sandwiches and water for lunch. Nothing much, but they are pretty good. I figure that after lunch I would go out and practice my accuracy skills, after all, 58% on my accuracy skills is pretty low. By the time I get done with my practice, it should be about sunset, I will have to go up on the hill and watch the sun set on Clinton for the last time before I leave.  
"Thanks for lunch Ma," I said, "I think I am going to go practice my target shooting."  
"Okay, just don't put your eye out," she said.  
"You said that the last time."  
With that said I ran to my room and grabbed my rifle. I then run outside to Pa's old shooting range.  
When I get down there I set my rifle down, go to the small chest that has my targets in it, I pull out six glass pigeons, and I go over to set them up on the table. Once all the targets are set up and ready to go, I walk over to where I usually stand to fire.

***  
Well my accuracy is a little better, I may have just uped myself from 58% to oh about, 59%. Hopefully in boot camp my accuracy will strengthen.  
Right now I am sitting on the top of the fields hill watching the sun set over Clinton. As I watch the great majestic beauty of the sun set, I think about what tomorrow and what the day after that will be like. Will I see the sun set? Will I even see the sun rise? Or will my last image be the sky, as I lay there on the ground with a coat stained in blood? Only fate will tell, but I hope there will be no last image, but many to come.  
I figure I should probably be getting back to the house by now. Ma is probably preparing supper, and a warm fire is more likely waiting for me to kneel before it. With the thought of supper and the fire in mind, I get up and walk down to the house.  
When I get into the house I find that I was right. Ma is preparing dinner and a fire is burning in the fireplace.  
"How is your shooting, Jeff?" Ma said from the kitchen.  
"On a scale of 1-10," I said, "I would give it a 6."  
"Just a little more practice."  
The conversation ended and turn my attention to the fire. As usual its magnificent flames dance its to its own rhythm to the creaks and pops of the fire. I have no idea why people like I myself are so attracted to the fire. Maybe it is the warmth of the flame, perhaps it is the glowing cinders that look as if they the hearts of dragons, or maybe it is just the feeling of a state of mind.  
I would imagine that the next few fires I would be around would be at boot camp and on the battlefield with 10 men huddled around the small fire. "Supper," Ma said through the parlor archway.  
I got up and walked into the dining room. Ma prepared a nice looking steak, with steamed carrots, baked potato, and a glass of milk.  
Of course Ma and I said Grace, but there was one question burning inside me that I must ask Ma.  
"Ma," I said.  
"Yes?" Ma said.  
"Do you think Richard joined the Confederate army?"  
"I don't know, we can only pray and hope that he didn't."  
"If he did, I hope to never encounter him. For I may have to kill him."  
"Jeff, don't say that. I am sure that he is home with your Pa, safe and away from the war."  
I break the conversation by not saying anything more.  
Soon we both finish dinner and I decide to go on off to bed, after all I have a full day tomorrow.

It is Ma who wakes me up this morning. I didn't get up on my own like I usually do. Maybe my body is trying to tell me that it does not want to go to boot camp and from there on the front lines. I still can not believe it was just the other day when I signed up for the Union, and that I am being taken away just the next day. A part of me is saying that this could very well all just be a dream and I am going to wake up in my very own bed next to Richard in his bed.  
When I get into the kitchen I can smell flapjacks being made on the stove. Ma's flapjacks have always been my favorite food for breakfast. I also have a feeling that these are going to be my last flapjacks for a while, it has never really crossed my mind what I will be eating in boot camp and on the battlefield. Will it be some sort of gray mush? A small morsel of ham? Or will it be always be some canned vegetable? I guess I will find out when I get to camp.  
"Thanks for the breakfast Ma," I said.  
"Oh no problem," Ma said, "I am more than happy to give my son his favorite breakfast, right when he is about to have a big adventure."  
I say nothing, I figure Ma wants to say adventure rather than saying something like, 'right when he is about to be shot at'. I ignore the thought and grab a plate to put the flapjacks on. I am so hungry I find myself grabbing three flapjacks and not two, with the flapjacks on the plate I grab some of Ma's homemade raspberry jam from the cupboard. As I grab the jam, Ma pores some milk into a glass.  
I walk over to the table and set the flapjacks down on the table right as Ma sets the milk down next to the plate. I sit down in in a chair and start to eat the flapjacks.  
"You going to have some Ma?" I ask with a mouth full of cake.  
"Oh yes, in a minute though," she said.  
Ma turns and leaves the room and I continue to eat. When I am done eating, I notice that Ma has not returned yet. So I get up and go down the hallway to find her.  
"Ma?" I said.  
I find her in her bedroom, sitting on the bed, and looking at pictures. I notice that she is gently sobbing, I decide to walk up and see what is wrong. I sit down next to Ma and I notice that the pictures she is looking at are old pictures of Richard and I. "Mama?" I said in a worried tone.  
Right as I finish the word, Ma starts to cry heavily. "Don't leave," she said in a sob.  
I wrap my arms around her to try to comfort her. "You're the only thing I have," Ma said, "I may never see your brother again or your Pa, and I am afraid of losing you."  
"It's okay Ma," I said trying to keep myself from crying, "What's done is done, I made a promise to return to you, and I am going to keep it."  
I suddenly realize that I really am the only thing Ma has left, after all with Richard and Pa gone and with the war going on we have not been able to visit, and that may never change.  
"Come on Ma," I said, "Lets go get you some breakfast."  
She nods and walks next to me to the kitchen. When we get into the kitchen I, I pull out a chair for her to sit. I then walk into the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee and prepare some scrambled eggs for her, not the worst batch I have ever made if I say so myself. Once the eggs are put on a plate I take them to the table where Ma is siping on the cup of coffee.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Your welcome," I said, "I am just going to go wash my hands."  
"Okay."  
I walk over to the pale of water that sits on the counter. I grab for the soap bar, but I find that the bar is not there.  
"Are we out of soap?" I ask.  
Ma doesn't say anything for a moment.  
"Ma?" I said.  
"Huh?" she says as if waking up from a dream, "Oh, yes, um, in the cupboard, there should be another bar."  
I nod and open the cupboard. I reach inside and pull out the bar, I look at the bars label and it reads that the scent is lylax. It is the same bar I got Ma years ago. I bring it up to my nose to smell, it still smells as fresh as it did the day I got it. I open it and proceed to wash my hands..  
After I am done washing my hands I go outside to give Romeo some food. When I get down there I find him looking outside the barn window in his stale, he reverts his gaze from the window to me. "Morning boy," I said.  
I walk over to the feed bunk and get two scoops of food for him. Once the scoops are in one single bucket, I walk over to Romeo's troff and dump the food inside it.  
Once that is done I look at the pocket watch Pa got me when I was ten. It reads that it is almost noon. I frown with despair, knowing that in just a half an hour I would be leaving for Clinton. From there I would be taken away to boot camp.  
"Eat up boy," I said to Romeo who has a mouth full of oats, "We will be leaving soon."  
I went back to the house to pack my clothes and get ready for my departure. When I get into the house I go into my bedroom, grabbed my briefcase, and started to pack. I pack a few sets of clothes, a picture of Ma and I, address book, reading book, Bible, and my pocket watch, although I just put that in my pocket. With packing all done, I step out of my bedroom and into the parlor. I look at Ma's grandfather clock and I can see it reads 12:05. I take a deep breath, but when it comes out it is shaky. "Ma?" I call from the parlor.  
"Yes?" Ma said walking out from the hallway.  
"It is 12:05, I am afraid it is time we head into town."  
Ma pauses for a moment.  
"Alright," she said in a shaky tone, "I guess we should be off then."  
I grab my briefcase and we head out of the house and down to the barn to get Romeo ready. When we get down there I find Romeo looking over the fence at me. I lead him out of his stale and through the barn doors to rope him around the post to get him ready. Once he is tied, I grab his saddle, bridle, bit, and lead rope. I will use one of the saddles hooks to put my dufflebag on. After Romeo is ready, I hop onto his back and put my hand out to help Ma get on. She sits behind me with her arms around my chest to keep herself from falling off.  
"Hip-hip," I say to Romeo.  
Romeo does as commanded and begins to trot down the road. I turn around to catch my final glimpse of my house, the place I was born and the place where I have spent my childhood. But now as I take off down the road, I leave a man. A man who is willing to give his life to save his country.  
*** Ma and I get to town and we find two large covered wagons sitting in front of city hall. Next to the first wagon, there is a sign that reads "Union Departure's" and next to that sign there is a man at a table who is checking registration papers, once he gives the word of approval, he tells the man to hop on a wagon.  
I lead Romeo over to the post that sits in front of city hall. I tie him to the post, then Ma and I head to the registration table. The man at the table is a burly man, has a brown bird that goes to his chest, and has a uniform of a sargent. For some reason Ma and I approached him cautiously.  
"Papers please," he said looking up at me.  
I hand him the papers that I was given the day I went to the registration office. He takes it from my hand and looks it over.  
He sighs deeply.  
"Parent or guardian signature?" he said, "I can not let you on that wagon without a signature."  
"Oh," I said, "Yes, Ma would you sign it."  
"Uh," she said, "Can….can you give us a moment?" Ma said to the man.  
"Go ahead," he said.  
Ma pulls me aside.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ma said, "For if I sign that paper. It is permanent, you will become part of the Union army, there is no going back. And if I do sign and you decide to leave, they will surely ring your neck."  
I pause for a moment thinking about what Ma said about them ringing my neck.  
"I am sure," I said, "Like you said, there is no going back, I have come all this way, so there is no going back."  
"I knew you were going to say that," Ma said.  
"Its going to be okay, after all, Mr. Woods son Peter suspects that we will be home by Christmas."  
Ma says nothing.  
"Okay," she finally said, "Just come back to me in one peace."  
"I will Ma, now I must be on my way."  
Ma and I go back to the table. The man hands my Ma a fountain pen. Ma puts the pen point on the paper and writes her signature. It reads like so:  
Susan Pots Bishop With Ma's signature on the paper, the man at the table takes the pen back and points it to the first wagon. Signifying me to get on.  
I grab my luggage and hop on the wagon with everyone else onboard.  
"Last call!" the table man calls out, "Last call for departures!"  
Nobody else on the street even looks at him, it is time to leave. The sergeant and another man who appears to be a captain head for the wagons to lead the horses. The captain heads for mine and the sergeant goes for the wagon in front of us.  
"I will return Ma," I said to Ma who is looking at me and the wagon with daze.  
"I know you will," she said, "I will be waiting here when you come back, be brave my son."  
"I will Ma."  
With that said, the wagon lurched forward and I watch as Ma vanish in my sight.

Chapter: 4 Union Training Camp, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

So far we have been sitting on a wood bench on a cramped wagon for 6 hours, hoping that we would arrive in Pittsburgh. It has been such a crazy ride, at one point a man actually threw up from getting motion sickness. I meet a few people, a man my age named Charlie Niles, a guy in his 20's by the name of Greg Hamilton, a little boy named Max Evergreen he purpose is not to fight but become a drummer boy, and a guy one year older than I named Ernest Johnson. Johnson was an immigrant from Ireland, his father was murdered over there in Ireland and his mother died recently from a bad fever that wasn't treated, with nobody else in his life, he decided to join the Union, so that if he dies he will die in honor.  
"Looks like we are here," Charlie said peering out the wagon flap.  
I stick my head out like everyone else does. I can see a huge fort, secured by large tree logs that are sharpened to a point on one end while the other end sticks in the ground. In the middle of this giant barricade are two giant wood gates that lead into the camp. In front of the gates are two Union guards with rifles.  
"Halt!" one guard calls to our wagons. Our wagons come to a stop. When fully stopped the guard walks over to to first wagon to speak to the driver.  
"State your purpose," the guard said.  
"These two wagons are full of new recruits," the sergeant said, "I'm sergeant Gordon, the captain behind me is a Mr. Hales.  
The guard turns to to the other one at the gate. He waves his hand in the air signaling him to come over.  
"Inspect the other wagon," the first guard said.  
"Yes sir," the other guard said.  
With that said the other guard left his post and came over to inspect our wagon. The first guard walks behind the first wagon for inspection.  
The second guard approaches the back of our wagon with his rifle ready. His rifle is not aimed at us, just ready in case of attack. After a second of inspection he turns to the first guard.  
"All clear!" he hollars. "Same here," the first guard said, "Alright, open the gates, we have some new Yankees!" This time the guards call is to the men who are up in the crowsnest above the gates.  
The men in the crowsnest go to work to open the gates. In a matter of seconds the gates are open allowing us to enter.  
"Move along," the first guard said to the drivers.  
The wagons begin to move again and we enter the camp.  
I and the other men in the wagons wait eagerly to get out of these cramped wagons and get out and stretch.  
The wagons suddenly stop and we all dive out. Now I and the other men get a good look at the camp. The camp is at least 200 acres of land, there are barracks against the walls of the camp, there is a firing range, a place to learn how to set up camp, a few cannons here and there, schools teaching from how load a rifle to how to mend a wound, and there is a large American flag waving on the flagpole that lies in the middle of camp.  
"You!" somebody calls, "All of you!"  
I like everyone else revert our gaze to a tall man standing in front of the flagpole. He is wearing the uniform of a sergeant, he is a strong man, and he has one guard on each side of him, which adds on to his tough look.  
"All of you!" the sergeant yelled again, "Stand in formation!"  
Nobody makes a move.  
"Well?" said the sergeant, "What are you waiting for? Get in attention!"  
This time everyone scrambles to make rows going up and down. I stand in the front row with a dopey look on my face and still holding my luggage.  
The sergeant walks over to us.  
"I am sergeant Briggs," the sergeant said, "Welcome to boot camp! Before you begin your training to become a great Union soldier. I will run you the rules. First! You will address me with "sergeant sir" and when I am done talking to you you will say "yes sir"! No "yes drill sergeant" or "yes sergeant", you will say "yes sir"! Curfew is at 8:00 sharp, not a second later, you will get up at 6:00 AM every morning for the next two months! Next, you will treat your rifle just as much as you would your uniform! I want to see both your uniform and rifle clean and neat! You will find papers on the rest of the rules in your barracks."  
"Yes sir," a few people including I say.  
"What was that!" Briggs said, "I must be growing old! For I can not hear a word you said! It is pronounced, YES...SIR! Again!"  
"Yes, sir!" this time, everybody yelled.  
"Better! Now, to your barracks!"  
Everyone begins to walk to the barracks.  
"Wait!" Briggs said with our backs behind him, "Wait just a minute."  
We all turn around to face him, and I find him looking at me.  
"What, are you doing with that briefcase?" the sergeant said to me.  
"I...I..I uh, sir?" I stumble.  
"You do not need your own clothes anymore!" Briggs yelled, "Cotton, Berkeley! Show our new recruit our camps hospitality!"  
The two guard by the flagpole came over to me. When they came up to me, the man who allegedly name is Cotton, grabbed my briefcase and threw it to the dirt. The briefcase burst open throwing all my clothes, books, and picture everywhere. Berkeley the other guard approached the case and my clothes that are scattered everywhere, and with his rifle he pushed clothes out of the way inspecting the luggage as if it may have bomb. "All clear sir!" Berkeley said, "Just clothes and books." "Good!" Briggs said, "Now, I must inform you Mr….?"  
I pause for a moment in disbelief in what those troops did to my luggage.  
"Oh, uh, Irren" I finally said, "Jeffrey Darrell Irren….Sir!"  
"Well Mr. Irren," Briggs said, "I would suggest that you read all the registration papers, for it clearly says on page 4 that the camp will provide your main uniform." I have not read all the papers, so I guess I payed the price. Everyone else went back to the barracks, meanwhile I get down on my knees in the dirt and try to collect my belongings. I put the books in my jacket pocket and stuff everything else in the empty briefcase. With everything picked up I join the others in the barracks. The barracks are nothing special, just an aisle that goes down the room and on each side of aisle are bunk beds. When I get into the barracks, I find everyone else running around claiming bunks and trunks to store any small personal belongings like pocket watches, pictures, books, but no clothes. On each bunk there are Union uniforms, everything from caps, trousers, jackets, belts, and boots. I find a bunch that sits under Ernests bunk. The bunk has the same style uniform as the rest, the the trousers look to be a little big, but the rest seems fine.  
I revert my gazen from the uniform to everyone else. I can see that everyone is trying one their new uniforms, although I would not call the uniforms "new" they all look as if they were already worn. Seeing that everyone else doesn't care if the uniforms look worn or too big or too small they all just begin to get dressed, so I go ahead and put mine on.  
When I get my boots on, it takes a little longer than it takes to put on my regular ones. They are not small or nothin' like that, its just that the tube part that goes halfway up to my calves, are a little snug. But when I finally get them on they feel fine. I have the trousers on, white long sleeve shirt on, and boots on, all I need left to put on is the jacket, cap, and belt, then I will be a complete soldier for the Union army.  
I put on the jacket that goes down to my knees like everyone elses jackets do. With the jacket on, I slip on the belt that has a belt buckle that reads "US" on it, I then put on my cap as the finishing touch.  
"hey!" someone yells.  
I turn around to see a man down the aisle, he is dressed just like I am but without the cap on.  
I point at my chest and mouth the word "me" to him.  
"Yes you! Boy!" the man yells, "You know that we are not allowed to wear our caps indoors. Show a little respect!"  
"Ye-ye-yes, sir!" I yell sputtering out the first word.  
I quickly take my cap off and lay it on my pillow. "God if they are this strict about what to wear," I said to myself in my head, "I wonder how they will act in basic training?"

***  
Ever since that guy told me to take my cap off back at barracks, I have made sure that every time I just put a toe in a building, I take my cap off. I am now on a tour with the new recruits around the camp. Our tour guide is a stout little man by the name of William Cotton (one of the men who smashed my briefcase open) an Irish immigrant like Ernest, whose rank is a corporal, and is just as harsh an attitude as sergeant Briggs. He likes us to think that he with only his middle finger could win the war, personally I think I could take him out with one hit. That is, if he wasn't my corporal. Cotton has taken us to the mess hall, armory, shooting range, a small building that teaches how to survive when camping or alone, and more.  
"And here is where our flag waves with glory!" Cotton yells in his Irish accent, "All ye folks be respecting her, or I'll be sure ye don't have children!"  
I look at Ernest who is standing next to me and rolling his eyes with disgust as Cotton yells out with glee about our grand old flag.  
"This guy be an insult to Ireland," Ernest whispered to me.  
"Why?" I said looking at him.  
"Well for one he is saying that your country's flag waves with glory! He is an immigrant like me, I wouldn't think of him bringing on such a big fuss on this country's flag than our homelands flag. Second ye believes that he can take us all down with only his middle finger! Bullcrap is what I say, you and I both know that we can take him down with a swift kick."  
"Yeah, I guess so, but still he is-"  
"Excuse me ladies!" Cotton yells at us, interrupting what I was saying to Ernest, "If ye don't mind to shut up! Then we can get on with our tour before sergeant Briggs sends you both to the front! Remember I can take you down." Cotton holds up his middle finger at us with a sly look on his face.  
"Yes sir," Ernest and I mumble.  
Cotton said nothing back at us and turns to continue the tour. I look down at Ernest hands and I can tell that he is clenching them in anger.  
Cotton then leads our group back to our barracks where we are to be finished with our tour of possibly the worst prison on Earth. "Hope ye ladies enjoyed our tour!" Cotton said as we were all on the porch heading into our barracks, "You will all make excellent soldiers! Remember if you die out there, you are dieing for our country!" Those are Cottons little words of encouragement, none of us feel the encouragement.  
We all walk into our barracks, over to our bunks, sit down and think about what is to come tomorrow. Some people are just sitting on their bunk but a lot are unpacking their bags, none of them have clothes in them of course (at least nothing but underwear and socks), people are taking out books, pictures, and dollars which they put in their jackets for safe keeping. I decided to unpack my briefcase as well. I put the clothes I brought with me on the bottom of the trunk at the foot of Ernest and my bunk. My Bible, books, and pictures under the bunk. The pocket watch on the other hand, I put under my pillow, for I fear that someone may just want to steal it.  
Once I have all put all my stuff away I look out the window to find that the sun is setting on the horizon and cast a silhouette on the flag and entrance to the camp.  
"Hey Jeff," Charlie Niles said to me coming out of nowhere.  
"Hey Charlie, what is it?" I ask.  
"You want to head to the mess hall and get somethin' to eat?"  
"Yeah, sure, Ernest? You want to join?" I said looking up to the upper bunk.  
Ernest pokes his head out and looks down at Charlie and me.  
"I most certainly will!" Ernest said with cheer, "I am getting quite hungry, hope they serve corn beef and cabbage here like Mama….use to make." Earnest face went solemn thinking about his mother.  
"I bet they do have that Ernest!" I said trying to get him to revert his attention, "Come on lets get some food."  
Ernest hopes down from his bunk and walks with Charlie and I out the door to the mess hall.  
The mess hall is not that far from our barracks, just down the porchway. When we all get into the mess hall we find two long wooden tables going down the hall and at the end is a small wooden countertop where there is a man with a scar going down his face and an apron on, ready to serve, behind him are three chefs that two have aprons on and have 3 ovens for cooking.  
We walk up to the man at the counter, to ask what they have to eat.  
"Got 3 boys guys," the man at the counter said right when I was going to ask what they have to eat.  
One of the three men smile and start cooking at each oven.  
The man at the counter turned his gaze back at us. He first looks at Charlie, then me, and then Ernest. After a little look over he leans over the counter and gives a gruff smile which adds to a frightening way with that scar.  
"You boys like camp?" he said to us.  
"Depends," I said.  
"On what?"  
"If we survive."  
The man gives a short laugh, "Don't worry you'll survive this place," he said, "It's the war that will depend if you will survive or not, If I would not have survived my ordeal I would not be here."  
"What do you mean?" Ernest asked.  
"They deemed me "unfit" to fight," he said.  
"With just a scar on your face?"  
"Those Rebels took more from me than that."  
"Here we go again," one of the chefs hollered.  
"Can it Regenold!" the counterman said then turning back to us, "You want to see what they took from me?" He said to us.  
We nod our heads slowly.  
The man stands up from the counter and limps his way around the counter to us and we can see what he meant by taken more from him. From his left legs knee down, all he has is a peg leg. "Thats right," the man said, "Those bastards took the only thing from me that is worth living for, mobilization, all with just one single cannonball. My wife and kid are gone, she died giving birth to my son, later that month my son died from disease, I had nothing left, thats why I joined the war. Thats when I noticed that being able to just walk was something to live for, but with my leg gone that ability was gone, that is why the Union sent me here, to give food to the new recruits."  
I look over to Ernest and I see him looking down at the floorboards. Ernest then looks up at the man.  
"I can relate," Ernest said.  
The man looks at Ernest.  
"My mother died recently," Ernest said, "and my father was murdered back in Ireland over a matter of not giving a man his weekly pay from his job, the man just shot him there in the street, under a street lamp on a cold dark night. With no family left I joined the Union army, to move on with my life."  
"Whats your name kid?" the man said.  
"Ernest sir."  
"Look, Ernest, you must forget the past. Move on with your life, remember your dearest mother and father, but don't think of their deaths, think about who they were. And be grateful for the little things in life that may not seem that important to you, for you are blessed to have those little things, like walking, seeing, feeling, and life itself."  
"Thank you sir," Ernest said.  
"My names Danny West by the way, but you can call me Dan." Dan held his hand out and we all shook it.  
"Jeff Irren," I said shaking his hand.  
"Charlie Niles," Charlie said shaking his hand.  
"Hey Regenold! Those meals better be ready!" Dan yelled.  
"Calm down West there ready," Regenold said pointing to three dishes on the counter. Regenold then turned around, lit a cigarette, and took a deep breath.  
"Here you go boys," Dan said to us.  
"Thank you," we all said in unison.  
We grabbed our trays and took them over to one of the tables to eat. By then some other men from our barracks came into the mess hall. The meal we are given is pretty good, a slice of pork, with a potato and butter, and some water to drink. The food is good especially after a long day of not eating. Throughout the time we are eating, I cannot help not thinking about what happened to Dan. Will that possibly happen to me? Will I end up a cripple all my life? Or worst of all, will I die and not get to enjoy the little things in life?  
After dinner we all go back to our barracks to get a good nights sleep. Wait till tomorrow morning where we will all be in pain till dusk.

Chapter: 5 Basic Training Our entire barracks is suddenly shaking with the loud noise of a trumpeter outside blaring out the sound of cavalry charge at 6:00 AM on the dot for everyone to get up for role call outside. Right after the sound of the horn, Cotton comes beating down our door.  
"Everyone up!" he yells, "Roll call! Uniformes on washed face and ye smellin' like daisies on a field hill!"  
Everyone jumps up out of bed, goes over to the pump in the corner of the room to splash water on their face, scrub some soap on their face and arms, rinse off, and get their uniforms on.  
I got all that done in under five minutes, Ernest got done in ten, Charlie five, little Max in ten, and Greg in ten also. Once everyone had their uniforms on, we ran outside onto the courtyard and ready for sergeant Briggs to do roll call. We all wait there about five minutes before Briggs comes out, clean uniform that shows off his muscular body, shining boots (probably cleaned from the recruits who bring clothes with them to camp), and whistle that falls down his neck.  
"Good morning gentlemen!" Briggs hollered with cheer.  
"'Good morning' the sun hasn't even risen yet and it is cold," Charlie whispered to me. Good thing we are standing in the third row of recruits and the ones that have been here longer are taller and standing in front of us, if they were not there, Cotton or Briggs would surely get us.  
"Attention!" Cotton yells next to Briggs.  
Everyone gets into attention while we don't know what attention means. We all look at how the recruits who have been here longer act and we can see that they snap their heels together and stand as straight as a pole. So we all do the same.  
"Present the colors!" Briggs yelled, "All you new recruits will watch this, off the side of the path, you will see how your fellow men do this so you may do this tomorrow and the following days!"  
All the new recruits get off the pathway as told by Briggs. Just then a group of drummer boys comes out of a near by building, followed by a trumpeter. Then a group of 6 men came out of another building with long folded American flag, 3 men on each side of the flag and all walking in unison.  
"Forward, hut!" Briggs yelled.  
All the men turned around towards the gates of the camp and towards the flagpole. I hadn't noticed, but the last 4 men at the last row of soldiers are armed with muskets.  
"Forward!...March!" Briggs yelled.  
The men moved forward toward the flagpole, the flag bearers are taking the flag around a building on a different path, and the drummers and trumpeter are following close behind the marching soldiers. As for Briggs and Cotton, they follow behind the band.  
"Attention!" Cotton yells once the troops are close to the pole.  
The soldiers stand in attention.  
"Present the colors!" Briggs yells to the men holding the flag by the pole.  
The men with the flag attach the flag to the strings of the pole, the drummers begin to perform a drumroll as the flag goes up the pole. Once the flag is up the pole, the trumpeter plays the tune of a cavalry charge. With the song being played the soldiers, including Briggs and Cotton, solut to the flag, we do the same. After a minute everyone rests their arms and places them back at their sides, that is after the song is played.  
"Mount!" Briggs yells.  
The four soldiers with the rifles mount their rifles into the sky.  
"Ready!...Fire!" Briggs yells.  
"CRACK!" the rifles blare out.  
"Reload!" A minute passed with the men reloading.  
"Fire!" Briggs yelled again.  
"CRACK! the rifles blared again.  
"Reload!"  
Another minute went by of reloading.  
"Fire!" Briggs yells yet again. "CRACK!" once again the rifles fire.  
"Dismas!" Briggs yelled, "Return to your daily training, Mr. Cotton, I believe you know what to do."  
"Yes sir!" Cotton said, "Now all of ye new recruits come with me!"  
Cotton turned and walks over to the courtyard and we do as told, following him and listening for his next orders.  
"Alright," Cotton said stopping in the middle of the yard, "All of ye fools listen up! Every youngin here to be a drummer boy, ye be heading over to a Private Marleys school. All ye recruits be comin with me to learn how to not die without a proper fight!"  
More encouraging words from Cotton himself.  
The kids who are 8-10 years old walk off to Mr. Marleys school. As for us, Cotton waved his hand in the air signalling us to follow him, we do as followed. Cotton is leads us to a small shooting range where a bunch of muskets are lined up against a building and down the field in front of us are eight targets.  
"All right!" Cotton yelled, "Ye will all listen to me on how to load and fire your rifle, or else ye are going to get your face blown off in the battlefield! Not of enemy fire, but of your own stupidity!"  
With that said by Cotton, I and alongside everyone else we listen closely. I have seen people who have had their entire face or their hand practically blown off from not loading a rifle properly back home.  
"Ye will all do as seen," Cotton said. Cotton grabs a rifle and starts to load it. He checks his flint, makes sure barrel is cool and clean, adds a little gun powder, using the thin metal rod that is attached to the gun, Cotton stuffs a ball down the barrel to the gun powder. Then he mounts the rifle to this shoulder aims down the barrel at one of the targets.  
"CRACK!" the gun fires, the bullet hits the bulls eye (by luck).  
"Alright!" Cotton yells, "All of ye be grabbing a gun, do the same procedure as I did, and ye know the rest."  
Everyone grabs a rifle. All of us go to a table where there is two boxes, one full of gunpowder, the other full of round bullets, everyone grabs a handful of gunpowder and put it in our own small cloth pouch that are all conveniently located next to the gunpowder box. Then everyone grabs a handful of bullets and stuff them in our jacket pockets. "Everyone find a target!" Cotton said, "ye all don't need your own target, a few at each will do fine."  
We all go to a target, I am at one with Ernest and another man from our barracks whose name is Jason Henderson.  
"Stand in attention!" Cotton yells.  
Everyone stands in attention facing towards the targets, not at the same time like the old recruits did a little bit ago. We all kind of went at our own pace. I don't notice, but everyone has their rifles aimed in different directions. Some in the air, some pointed at the ground, and some just holding with one hand and the rifle is pointing straight forward.  
"Hey!" Cotton yells with rage, "When I say stand in attention, and ye have your rifles! Ye better have your rifles pointed in the sky, barrel supported with your right shoulder, and ye right hand holding the rifle by the butt end! Now do it!  
Everyone does as Cotton said and hold the rifles properly so everyone looks the same.  
"Mount rifles!" Cotton demands.  
Everyone including I, at the same time mounts their rifle to their shoulder and look down the barrel at the target. I have my sites down directly at the bulls eye.  
"On my mark, you will fire, all at the same time," Cotton continues, "Ready….Fire!"  
"CRACK!" everyone else and I fired our rifles at the same time.  
The target range is now covered in the faint smoke from the rifles. I remember that right when I fired the rifle, the glorious sight of the spark from the flint hitting the steal and igniting the powder and sending the bullet out of the barrel.  
Thank god nobody was harmed in the firing, no rifle faulties occurred, no hands or faces blown off.  
"Attention!" Cotton said.  
Everyone snaps into attention at the same time this time.  
Cotton walks down the firing range and looks at the targets. The targets are all divided of various bullet holes. Some in the center, a lot in on the outer rim, and a few almost at the bulls eye. I wonder what mine was.  
"Alright," Cotton said after giving a through inspection, "All ye reload your rifles! In your training ye will learn how to reload your rifle in the quickest of time, the fastest reload time a soldier can do, is 12 seconds!"  
Everyone gets down on the ground and reloads their rifle.  
"When ye are done reloading," Cotton said, "Ye will stand in attention and wait for your comrades."  
"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison.  
After about 30 seconds a few people stand up, one of those is Greg Hamilton. It takes the rest including I about a minute to get our rifles loaded. I get done and stand in attention at the same time Ernest does.  
Cotton walks down the line and makes sure everyone has their rifle loaded and ready to go, we do.  
"Alright!" Cotton said, "Mount!...Fire!"  
"CRACK-BOOM!" the sound of the rifles are disturbed by the sound of a loud boom.  
"Uggghhhh!" someone yells.  
We all turn around to find that Greg is on the ground, screaming his lungs out. On the grass around him is covered with his blood. From the grass I divert my gaze to his right hand, half of his palma and his thumb is burnt skin and blood covered tissue. Ernest and I run over to see him. When we get up to him he is sitting up grasping his hand, I get down on my knee to get a closer look. Cotton comes pushing his way through the crowd to see him.  
Cotton looks at Gregs hand then to the crowd and his face goes into this solemn look.  
"Ye see!...Ye see!" he yells, "This is what happens when ye overload yer powder!"  
"Cotton!" I yell, "He needs medical attention."  
"He'll be fine, some bandages and then back to training."  
"Cotton!" I holar with rage, "This man needs a doctor!"  
"Know your place Mr. Irren! I am your corporal and you will do as I say!"  
I get up off the ground, push through the crowd, and run to Sergeant Briggs office.  
"Irren!" Cotton yells to me, "Get back here!"  
I don't listen, I just keep on running.  
"IRREN!" Cotton yells with rage.  
I run up onto the porch of Briggs office. I burst through the door to Briggs who is sitting at his desk.  
"Sergeant Briggs!...Sir!" I said out of breath, "Sir! Cotton...he...he...he wouldn't give Greg any medical-"  
"Calm down Mr. Irren," Briggs said, "I am afraid we will discuss this another time Mr. Gilligan." Briggs said turning to a man in the room who I didn't notice was there till now. The man nods to Briggs then leaves the room.  
"Now what was it you need Mr. Irren," Briggs continued saying without looking, just concentrated at setting battle plans on one of the maps on his desk.  
"Yes sir!" I said, "It was Corporal Cotton sir. He-"  
Just then Cotton comes through the door, crosses his arms, and leans up against the wall looking at me. I shoot him a glare, but he just shrugs to it.  
"Go on Mr. Irren," Briggs said.  
"Yes sir...Sorry sir," I said continuing, "Mr. Cotton, did not proceed to give medical attention to a mister Greg Hamilton after his hand was blown off due to a rifle faulty when firing."  
"Sir, the wound was only minor," Cotton said, "A few bandages and he be good to go."  
Briggs doesn't say anything, just concentrates on his maps. Meanwhile I look at the room. Under some maps and papers on the floor there is some elegant dark hardwood floor, dark tan walls with carved spruce wood that goes half way up the wall, a few pictures here and there, a window, a cabinet, and an American flag draped on a pole in the corner of the room.  
"Is this true Mr. Cotton?" Briggs said at last.  
"Yes sir." Cotton said.  
"A minor wound," I said, "Half the man's hand was blown off Cotton! You call that a minor wound!"  
"Shut up Mr. Irren!" Cotton said, "Know ye place!"  
"Thats enough!" Briggs yelled looking up from his desk at us, "Mr. Cotton would you wait outside?"  
"Yes sir."  
Cotton leaves the room, but right when the is about to open the door, a soldier walks in with a man put in a headlock by him.  
"Sir!" the soldier said, "lookie what I found! A copperhead! A real copperhead!"  
The soldier pushes the man onto the floor.  
The man picks himself up from on the floor and stands to face Briggs. He is indeed a confederate soldier, he has basically the same uniform as the unions only instead of a blue color, it is a light gray and the man looks to be about 18 or so.  
"Sergeant sir," the confederate soldier said, "I don't mean to be hanging around your camp heres. I just-"  
"Whap!" the soldier hits the confederate soldier across the head.  
"Quiet you Rebel piss!" the soldier said, "What shall we do with him sir! Hang em'! Shoot him in the head! Feed him nothing' but salt in the jail until the war ends!"  
Briggs face turns bright red with rage.  
"That is enough Mr. Thomson!" Briggs yelled, "Get out! Get out NOW!"  
Mr. Thomson with a confused look, turns around and leaves the room.  
"Ugh, that man!" Briggs said, "Now lets see what is your name sir?"  
"Francis sir," the confederate soldier said, "Donald Francis….Look sir I am so sorry for snooping around….I promise ya that if you let me go I will tell no one what I saw….I wouldn't even tell a Mr. Jefferson Davis!"  
"Mr. Francis, are you aware that the punishment for your crime right now is punishable by death?"  
"Ye-ye-yes sir I just-"  
"You do know, so why were you snoopin around here?"  
"I-I-I am sorry sir, I was just trying to carry out my orders."  
"I see….Look Mr. Francis, I am going to make you a deal. I being a heavily named Christian man, I am going to cut you some slack, I am going to have you let out of this camp. You are free to go your own way, but if we cross paths again, I am afraid we will have to kill you."  
"Thank...Thank you sir! God bless you!"  
Briggs just smiled.  
"Mr. Cotton please escort our friend out the gates and wait for me to come before you release him."  
"Yes sir," Cotton said with an odd smile.  
Cotton lead Mr. Francis out the door and to the front gates.  
Briggs turns his attention to me.  
"And you Mr. Irren," he said, "You best be getting to know your place here….for if I ever find you back talkin' on of your higher rankings, I will see to it that you are given 20 lashings so you may learn your lesson. Now come on I want you to come with me."  
Briggs went out the door and I followed close behind.  
We both walk outside the front gate to find Cotton and Mr. Francis.  
"Be on your way copperhead," Briggs said.  
"God bless you sir!" Mr. Francis said and went running down the road.  
He looks back at us about twice until he begins to run faster.  
"Mr. Cotton," Briggs said holding out his hand.  
Cotton smiles and hands Briggs his pistol from his belt.  
Briggs pulls the hammer back points it out down the road at Mr. Francis.  
"BANG!" the pistol went.  
The bullet hits Mr. Francis right in the back, into the heart. He falls dead in the middle of the road.  
Cotton chuckles in his throat.  
Briggs hands Cotton his gun back.  
"Never trust a Rebel," Briggs said and turns around and heads back into camp.  
"Now unless ye want to end up like that copperhead," Cotton said pointing at the body, "I'd suggest ye get back to training and shut up next time."  
"Yes sir," I mumble.  
Cotton nods and heads into camp.  
"Hey get that piss off the road!" Cotton yells up to the men guarding the camp.  
"This war brings the cruelty into people," I said to myself.  
I then turn around and walk back into camp. When I go through the gates, I see that the men are leaving from training and heading to the mess hall for lunch. I on the other hand, decide to go back to the barracks and write a letter to Ma back home.  
I walk into the barracks, go over to my bunk, grab a piece of paper and pencil out from in the trunk, and sit down on my bunk and write to Ma.  
Dear Mother,  
It has been just a day here at camp, although it feels like I have been here for a year. Training is brutal, today a man from our barracks got his hand blown off due to too much gunpowder in his rifle, our "teacher" Corporal Cotton, didn't even make that much of an effort to give the man proper medical attention. Our sergeant Mr. Briggs is not much better than Cotton, he is just as mean and cruel. Today there was a Confederate spy who came into distance from this camp, Briggs said to the man that he would let the man go, but when the man took off down the road Briggs shot him in cold blood. I have made a few friends though, one is an Irish immigrant named Ernest Johnson and another named Charlie Niles, there are a few others but we don't talk much. We all meet a cook at the mess hall who was put in this camp after being severely wounded on the battlefield, his whole leg was blown off and has a large scar down his face. I do hope nothing like that comes my way when I am sent out there. Don't worry dearest mother, I will be sure to return to you.  
Be home soon,  
Jeffrey

Chapter: 6 One more Day, Till the War for us Begins

It has been three months here in Satan's Summer Camp, we have all learned everything from gun handling, how to set up camp, how to cook meat over a fire, marching formation, and how to follow orders. Tomorrow is when we will all be sent out for the war efforts. "Jeff?" Ernest said to me in the bunk above me.  
I come out of my daydream recalling those past grueling months.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"You want to head to the mess hall, get some food, and say goodbye to Dan?"  
"Sure."  
I get up off the my bunk and Ernest climbs off his. We walk out the door of the barracks and head down the porch to the mess hall. When we get inside, we find that Dan is scrubbing tables around those who are still eating. Dan looks up from his chorus and looks at us.  
"Evnin' boys," he said, but his voice sounds a little dismal.  
"Evnin' Dan," I said, "Just wanted to come into get some food and say goodbye."  
"How nice of you," Dan said looking back down at the table.  
"Is something wrong?" Ernest asked.  
"Oh….You boys get some food, I will pull up a seat and talk to ya."  
We don't say anything back, we just go up to the counter to get some food.  
"The usual," Ernest said to the man named "Regenold".  
"Be just a minute boys," Regenold said.  
Ernest and I turn to see Dan, we see that he is quietly taking dishes with a grief look on his face.  
"What do you thinks the matter with him?" I ask Ernest.  
"I don't know," Ernest replies, "Never seen him like this."  
"Maybe he is thinking about his old wife and deceased child again."  
"Perhaps, poor guy, if only the were still here. I can bet things would be better for him."  
"Yes, he would be living the life he wanted."  
"Here you go boys," Regenold said putting our dishes down on the counter.  
"Thanks," Ernest said.  
Ernest and I find a table where Charlie is sitting and eating.  
"Hey guys," Charlie said with a mouth full of meat, "Big day tomorrow….Finally be heading' out into the war."  
"Yep," I said, "All of our training, abuse, and transformation into men. Will hopefully pay off on the battlefield."  
Ernest begins to eat his meat.  
"Ya know?" Charlie said swallowing a piece of meat, "When I die out there, don't try to have my body be sent back home to get a big funeral, just bury me in a hole in the ground next to my fallen unit."  
"Well I am sorry," I said, "I can't give you that wish. For you are going to return to your family after the war, not die out there."  
We return to our meal and enjoy our last supper. I look up and see Dan coming over to our table.  
"Hey boys," Dan said.  
"Hey," we all said in unison.  
"Tomorrow, the big day," Dan continued, "All your training has lead up to this, for me, its going to be hard to see you go. Been nice to talk to you guys the past three months, It's nice to know that there is someone out there who can relate to me and now what's it like to be alone."  
Ernest gave a little smile. "Look," Dan said, "When you're in a battle, never give your hopes up. When you give your hopes up, your just signing the devils book and show your ready to die, thats when it kills you, thats when the war kills you, not by the hands of another man."  
"I will remember that Dan," I said.  
"I better return to my job. I will be at the gates tomorrow, be there when you leave."  
"Thanks Dan," Charlie said.  
Dan grunts a little in his throat then walks away.  
We all resume our eating. I cut into my meat and savor the taste of the juices from the meat along with the tender beef. The whole dish is divine.  
"You know," Ernest said, "I have never noticed before, but, Dan really looks at us as family."  
"Yeah," Charlie said, "And who can blame him, we may be the closest friends he could have at the moment, I have noticed for the past three months that he didn't make any other friends besides us."  
I finished my plate and noticed that everyone else at theirs.  
"You guys ready to head back to the barracks?" I said.  
"Sure," Ernest and Charlie said in unison.  
We get up from our table and take our plates to the counter, set them down, and head outside to our barracks.  
When we get into our barracks, we find that a lot of our comrades at their bunks reading, writing letters to go back home, and a few even drawing or painting. Charlie goes to his bunk and begins reading his book Robin Hood. Ernest and I go over to our bunk where Ernest reads his book, I decide to write back home to my mother. I light my candle that is on the bottom shelf on my level, Ernest has one too, but his is on the top shelf at his level.  
I pull out my new fountain pen that I got in the city of Pittsburgh, and a piece of paper. I test my pen out on the wood of the shelf, the ink comes flowing out. With the ink ready to go and my paper eager to be written on, I start to write.

Dear mother,  
I know it has been a while since the last I wrote, Been about a month ago. That was when I wrote about the time when Briggs had us run through a near by forest that had targets to shoot in it with a few obstacles that we would face in the war.  
Today is July 30th, 1861 and tomorrow will be July 31st, 1861. Tomorrow that very day the new recruits and I myself are to be sent off to the war. I pray to God that he may be beside us all and have mercy on our souls. There is a benefit though of leaving, at least we are all away from Briggs and Cotton as possible.  
Remember that cook I mentioned, Danny West? He is kind of sad that we are leaving, since he lost his family before the war, he has considered my friends and I his family. I do hope we will be able to visit him when we get back from the war. He is so alone, whenever we come to the mess hall he is always happy to see us.  
Don't worry about me going into the war, I and the rest of the recruits will be just fine after all the training we went through. Remember my friend Ernest Johnson, the Irish immigrant? Well at least he is prepared to die in the fight, he lost his mother, father, and no family, now he feels like he has nothing to live for. Although, I do hope he survives the fight, somewhere out there, he does have something to live for.

Promise I will be home soon,  
Jeffery I put the letter in an envelope, write my home address on it, and I take it to the post office here in camp. Then I return to my barracks to enjoy my last night with a shelter over my head. When I get inside my barracks I find everyone standing next to their bunk with a Bible in their hands, next to the barracks door, our priest here at camp, Ethan Parks, is reciting pages in the Bible.  
"Care to join us Jeff?" Ethan said.  
I nod in approval, then head over to my bunk and stand next to Ernest.  
"Well," Ethan said, "I should really be letting all of you enjoy your last night here, but before I leave let us perform a final pray."  
Everyone bows their head and clasp their hands.  
"Heavenly Father above us," Ethan continued, "Let these men be safe by your side through every step of their way to the end of this ungodly war, for those have given their life to protect their family and country may you guide them with your hand to the Heavens. We love you Father, amen"  
"Amen," everyone in the bunker says in unison.  
"Thank you gentlemen, I must be going now. Remember, God is always at your side, always."  
Ethan leaves the bunker and goes back to his quarters. Everyone returns to their bunk and gets back to their reading, writing, drawing, etc.. As for me, I lie down on my bunk, turn to my candle, blow the bright flame out, and roll on my side and feel myself drifting to sleep.

***  
We are awakened by the sound of the bugle call outside on the courtyard. Today is the big day, we are going to be sent off, but probably not without a few words to the wise from Cotton and Briggs. Everyone gets up, gets cleaned up, get their uniforms on, and march outside for role call and unit organisation. I get all dressed and ready to go, so I join Charlie outside. We head over to where Ernest is standing.  
"So what unit are you guys part of?" Ernest asked.  
"63rd Infantry Pennsylvania," I said.  
"Same here," Ernest said.  
"Same," Charlie said, "Wow, looks like we are going to stay friends a little longer." Charlie smiled at us.  
"Seems so," I said.  
Cotton and Briggs came out of Brigg's quarters, marching down to us all cocky like, kind of like that guy in your town that thinks he can shoot a quarter 50 feet in the air without even aiming. "Attention!" Briggs yells.  
We all snap into attention at the same time.  
"Men," Briggs said, "In these past three months I have seen all of you grow into these fine U.S. soldiers. All of you are quick with a gun, fast runners, and most important, willing to die for your country! One the first day of your arrival, you were a bunch of no good uppies who don't even bother to fully read the registration papers! I am especially talking to you Mr. Irren." (Briggs points at me and everyone laughs) "All of you are now well disciplined, loyal, and brave….I am quite impressed. Mr. Cotton will do the rest." Briggs solutes, turns around to leave, but before he does, he looks over at me. I could swear I saw him smile at me.  
"Yes, sir!" everyone said soluteing back at Briggs.  
"Alright!" Cotton said taking over, "Now there are wagons outside the camp, each one will have an officer, he will be sorting' ya out into your proper units. Before ye leave you will be grabbing your rifle at the station right at the gates entrance. Remember! Your rifle is like your woman! Treat her well, and she will treat you well!"  
"Yes sir!" everyone said.  
Cotton looks down the lines of our men, looks at the gates, then back to us.  
"Turn around, hut!" Cotton demands.  
We all snap around, ready for his demands to march forward to the gates.  
"Forward, march!" Cotton yells.  
Everyone marches forward towards the gates. Without turning my head I glance over to the multiple buildings in the camp, to get one last look at this place. I glance over the mess hall, and I see Dan standing on the porch watching us march by. We are now about ten feet from the gate.  
"Halt!" Cotton yells from behind us.  
Everyone stops in their tracks.  
Cotton walks to the weaponry station. When he is up against the table he motions to two new recruits to hand out rifles. The teens that look to be about 15-17 years old get up, get some muskets, and go around line to line handing out rifles. One boy who looks to be about 15 comes up to me and hands me a musket.  
"Good luck out there," he said.  
"Right back at you," I said, "You're going to need it here." The boy looks at me in the eyes, smiles, and moves on.  
After about two more trips the boys have handed out all the rifles to everybody.  
"Right shoulder," Cotton said.  
We all snap our rifles onto our right shoulder in attention.  
"Forward, hut," Cotton said, "Be brave men! Fight to the death! Your officers have your next orders!"  
Those are last words Cotton said to us.  
We all march out the gates and onto the dusty road that is lined with at least five canvas topped wagons that are facing in multiple directions and at each one there is an officer that will give our orders. There is one standing in front of everybody who will give our orders "Halt!" the officer in the middle yells.  
Everyone snaps into attention.  
"Welcome to the Union Army men!" the officer yells, "You have no need to know my name, for we will never see each other again! You will all listen to my instructions for now though! Now when I call your unit names, those who have that name will step forward into attention form! Then I shall tell you your wagons to get in, where you will be escorted by the officer at each wagon."  
"Yes sir!" everyone said.  
"Now then!" the officer barked, he pulled out a pair of glasses and a sheet of paper, "New York 25th Cavalry and Infantry step forward!" About ten soldiers stepped forward in attention. "Over to wagon six with you!" The officer points to the sixth wagon and the soldiers march over there. The officer looks at the paper again. "Iowa 52nd Infantry….step forward," the officer continues. About fifthteen soldiers step forward. "Wagon 3," the officer said pointing at a wagon, the soldiers march over the wagon just as wagon six takes off down the road. "63rd Infantry Pennsylvania." Ernest, Charlie, Max, Greg, Jason Henderson, a few more people, and I myself step forward. "Over to wagon eight," the officer said pointing to one of the wagons. We all march to wagon eight where another officer awaits us. "Alright," the officer said, "All of you file in, sit close to one another, wagons pretty small." We all file into the wagon. Ernest sits by me and Charlie is sitting across from me who is sitting next to Jason Henderson. "I guess this is it," Jason said to us.  
"Yeah," I said, "This is it."  
Once the officer is sure that everyone is in the wagon and no one will fall out in the ride, he walks over to front seat to get this wagon moving.  
A minute later, the wagon jerks forward, followed by the sound of horse hooves hitting the dirt road. I look out of the end of the wagon and watch as the training camp fades from my sight.

*** We have been on this wagon for about three hours, it is quite boring. Ernest, Charlie, and I are playing a round of cards to pass the time.  
"Anybody know where we are heading?" Ernest asked.  
"Well," Jason said lighting a cigarette, "I believe we are going to West Virginia."  
"On the front lines huh?" Charlie said.  
"Yep."  
"Anybody know who our unit leader is going to be?" I asked.  
Jason pulls out his papers and looks them over, he puffs out a large cloud of smoke from his cigarette like it is a factory chimney.  
"Colonel John A. Danks," Jason said.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"There it is men," the officer said, "Welcome to Morgantown, West Virginia."  
Everyone looks past the driver to our location, we can see a Union camp no more than a mile away. After about five minutes the wagon enters the camp, there are white tents in rows everywhere, Union troops everywhere watching us go by. All of those troops are which saying multiple different things like 'Welcome to the Union Army' or even 'Welcome to Hell folks!'.  
"I am sure it is no more a "Hell" than what boot camp was like," Ernest said, "Besides anywhere is better than another hour with Cotton or Briggs."  
Just then the wagon stops and the officer comes around to us.  
"Alright," the officer said, "Everyone get off, General Danks will be with you shortly."  
Everyone gets off the wagon and onto muddy field below and into the hot heat of the setting sun, some people fell on their face when their legs cramped up from sitting too long. Charlie is one of them who fall on the ground.  
When I get off I can now get a good look at the camp. Like said before, there are tents lined up everywhere, Union soldiers walking everywhere, there are a few tree lines near by, some horses here and there, and of course an American flag drapes in the wind in the middle of the camp. Since the sun is setting giving the flag a dramatic look. Just then a soldier on a magnificent white horse rides up in front of us.  
"Attention!" the soldier said.  
We all snap into attention, single file in a lines.  
"I am Lieutenant James O'Donnell," the Lieutenant said, "You will all follow me to General Danks. Come on!"  
Lieutenant O'Donnell turned around and slowly rode his horse down the path towards the American flag. As for the rest of us, we follow him as told.  
As we follow close behind I notice the different types of tents, I see the medical tent, food rations tent, shelter tents, ammo tents, thousands of tents lined up in rows up and down the dirt field.  
"Halt!" the Lieutenant said, "General Danks will be with you shortly."  
I revert my gaze from the tents to the American flag that stands before us that is gently swaying in the light wind. Just then a colonel steps in front of a large crate in front of the flag pole.  
"Attention!" the colonel yells.  
Everyone snaps into attention in rows of 15. I and alongside friends stand in the third row.  
Just then another man steps forward at the rank of a general, he is a tall man with with a muscular figure, nice dark blue uniform, a bushy dark brown beard, slicked back hair, and he looks to be in his 30's. The general walks up to the colonel and the colonel solutes to the general, the general solutes back, the general then slowly walks up to the large crate and steps on top.  
"Greetings men," the general said, "I am General John Danks, your leader in this unit. I know you have been told this a million times, but welcome to the Union Army, but the last few times you heard it, you were never part of the Union Army, all just training to be in the Union Army. Now men I am proud to say that are now officially joining the Union, but know this, there is no going back. All of you must know that if you abandon your unit or I deem you unfit to serve, you will be hung by the neck until dead. Many of you will die in this unforgiving war, but we are not here to forgive! We are here to fight for peace and justice! I will not be the commander of a unit of recruits, but a rather a unit of soldiers proud to fight for their country and are willing to die. Tomorrow morning we shall be moving south to Nicholas County, the Rebels are closing in there, and we have only 25 days to get there! We will be getting up at o'500. Dismiss."  
General Danks solutes to us all and we salute back. "All right," the colonel said, "Every new recruit best be going to get some food, then get some shut eye, there will be a captain at the place where you were dropped off to show you your tents, in the morning you are to all take down the tent and load it on to one of the wagons. Dismiss."  
All of the new recruits (including I myself), go over to the tent that has all the food in it. There is a cauldron over a would fire with boiling water and lumps of something floating in the water. Over on a small table there are stone bowls and cheap stainless steel forks and spoons, every new recruit walks over to the table and gets a bowl and a spoon, then we all line up to get a bowl of broth and meat. When Ernest, Charlie, Jason, and I got up to the cook, he took our bowls one at a time, dipped it in the cauldron, and bring back up a steaming bowl of brown broth and chunks of meat that looks like chicken, great the army's version of chicken noodle soup! After we got our soup, we got a chunk of stale bread then we have to stand outside the tent and eat the soup, the soup is not even that good, the broth tastes like vinegar and the meat, slimy and tasteless. The bread is not much better, yeah its stale but it surprisingly does not soak up that much of the vinegar broth in our mouths. The food is nothing like we were served back at training camp.  
"This is terrible," Ernest said.  
"Yeah," Jason said, "But I imagine….(Jason trying to swallow a chunk of stale bread)...I will appreciate it after a harsh day of fighting."  
"You know," I said, "I wouldn't even serve my worst enemy th..(I gag when I get another good whiff of the soups smell)..this crap." Once we all finally managed to get the dinner down, we all return our bowls to the cook then head to our tents where we are to all sleep. Like the colonel said, there is a captain standing outside a bunch of tents awaiting us, the captain glances over to us as we walk up to him. He grunts a little, an annoyed glance comes across his face as he rolled his eyes.  
"Follow me," the captain said to us.  
We follow the captain to about ten tents down the line where we find a tent already set up with a few blankets sitting on the ground of the tent. The tent would be dark inside if it wasn't for the kerosene lantern that is hanging on a small rope tied between the two supports of the tent.  
"Get in," the captain said.  
Ernest, Charlie, Jason, and I went in. The captain lets go of the tents entrance flap leaving us in the the kerosene lit tent. Its going to be hard night tonight, we are all to be cramped next to each other, I am sleeping on the left side of the tent, next to me is Ernest, on the right side of the tent is where Charlie is going to sleep, and Jason is to sleep long wise so his feet are above my head and his head is above Charlies head. We all sleep with our rifles at our side, our jackets used as a pillow, we use the blankets as our mattress, and we keep our supplies at the far back of the tent behind Jason.  
Before we go to bed, we all either read, write to home, or write in our journal. I decide to write in my journal that I have been saving for when I get into the war.

July 31st, 1861,  
Today my friends and I have arrived at our unit, the whole unit here is completely depressed by the war. I have seen General Danks for the first time today, he looks like a man I can trust to lead our unit, after all he is a general. Danks spoke some wise words to all of us today stating how our sacrifice to our country is the greatest award God can ever give, to me death does not seem like an award.  
Tomorrow we will be moving out to our first battle, where the battle will take place I probably should not say in the means of falling into enemy hands on the walk to our destination. So far I have found that the food here truly is awful, the broth flows through your mouth like asid, the meat is like eating escargot which is not my favorite dish, and the bread is like flower covered sandpaper.

May God be with us tomorrow,  
Jeffrey Irren

When I get done writing in my journal I tuck it under my pillow, lie down, and stare up at the kerosene lanterns orange glow of the flame. The next thing I know I fall asleep on my bed of stone.

***  
Just like at boot camp, we are all awakened by the sound of the trumpeter playing his trumpet to wake us all up.  
"Everyone up!" some men outside yelled down our row of tents waking us all up. I jump up out of bed and woke the others, we all instantly get our gear on, rifles at our side, caps on our head, water canteen across our shoulders, pistols at on our belts, black boots on, I put Pa's pocket watch in my jackets inner pocket, and our supplies in the our cloth satchel. When we get our uniforms fully on, we step outside the tent and start to take it down like we were told last night.  
"How you guys sleep last night?" Charlie asked while he pulls up a tie in the ground.  
"Same as you Charlie," I said, "On hard dirt and we all tossed and turned all night."  
Charlie grinned as he pulled up the last tie to our tent. Once we get the tent completely down, Ernest and I carry the tent over to a wagon down the line of once set up tents and put it in the wagon. A private who is standing next to the wagon tells us to report to where the flag is and wait for General Danks orders.  
We all do as the private said and went over to the flag to await our General. Once we all get to the grounds, we find once again that there is a crate where General Danks is to stand and look at us with hope for our infantry to be successful in our fight for the Union and President Lincoln. The grounds are of course surrounded with fellow soldiers, cavalry men, medics, and of course our artillerymen. As expected, General Danks came strolling out of his tent with the colonel we saw the other day.  
"Attention!" the colonel yelled.  
Everyone quickly snaps into attention so that we all look like a bunch of standing stiffs in rows of 15. Everyone looks up to General Danks who is standing up on the crate looking down at the dirt. General Danks licks his lips and looks at all of us.  
"Men," General Danks says, "Today we will march across the Earth towards the siege of the coming battle. But let that knowledge not let us drop our heads and drop the courage and strength in our hearts! Those Rebels may be strong, but we will fight for our country as well as our fellow men! This army is like your family….that means you must protect and help each other in every step in our mission….our country is our home, protect your home, and protect your family, both military and blood. Our guns are loaded, horses ready to charge, and our cannons cleaned and ready to go, we will move out in ten minutes. Horses must be ready, men must be ready, and the flag must be brought down, but will be risen once more at the altar of freedom. Lets move men!"  
General Danks soluted to us as did us and the other officers.  
Just then the colonel steps up to the crate next to the General.  
"You heard the General! Dismissed!" the colonel said.  
Everyone leaves to put down the rest of the tents, but Ernest, Charlie, Jason, and I stay and watch the flag be lowered to the awaiting the flag bearer.

***  
Ten minutes have passed and everyone is lined up facing down the road which we are to walk on to our battle. Ernest, Charlie, Jason, and I in the first line so that we get a good look down the road, just then General Danks comes into the picture on a beautiful white stallion with a sword at his side, pistol on the other, and wearing his neatly cleaned uniform. The colonel on the left side of Danks on a paint breed horse and lieutenant O'Donnell on the right side on a palomino breed horse.  
"Attese men," General Danks said, "I don't see the point in having all of you standing in formation when we have many miles ahead of us, I expect we will all be in formation when we are about two miles from our destination."  
Everyone stops standing in attention and lays down their rifle butt onto the ground and holding it by the barrel, some fling their rifle across their shoulder, and a lot of people rest their backpacks on the ground. Ernest and Jason set their stuff on the ground, but Charlie and I keep our stuff on since we know that we will be leaving in just a minute.  
"Alright men," General Danks continues, "We have a long road ahead of us, but the destination will be our biggest struggle. The fight will just be part one to your long journey, down a road that will only shows us death and defeat, but we all know that on that long twisting road there will be victories. Lets move out."  
General Danks unsheathed his officers sword and points it down the road and gives the command to march forth.  
Everyone picked up their gear and walk side-to-side down the dirt road towards our destination, where the fight will commence.

Chapter: 7 Nicholas County, West Virginia August 23rd, 1861,  
It has been 23 days since we left our previous campsite, lieutenant O'Donnell and general Danks believes that we will we should be in Nicholas County in the next two days, maybe even tomorrow that if the unit doesn't stop that much. The past 23 days have been stressful, for all of us, our legs are in pain from all the walking and a lot of us have blisters all over our feet, I myself am not one of those poor chaps, but sadly Charlie is. Every time Charlie walks he is in pain, all he can do is try to mend them, at one point Charlie took off his boots on the 16th day and walked the journey barefoot, but that only lasted about two miles before lieutenant O'Donnell ordered him to put them back on. O'Donnell told him that if our unit is to run into a Rebel attack, running through the battle is worse than fighting without a rifle.  
Whenever night comes around, our unit simply stops and sets up camp for the night. Every morning, a trumpeter awakens us at 6 AM on the dot, we all get our portion of vinegar soup for breakfast and skip lunch to have our next meal at dinner. General Danks wants us to skip lunch in means to get to Nicholas County on time.  
At night its scary to people and I myself, for nobody is exactly on the alert for any Rebels nearby and since it is night it would be hard to see if anybody is out there. At times I even tend to wake myself from my sleep when I hear even the sound of rustling leaves, I always grab my rifle and am ready for the enemy to look into mine and my friends tent, then it takes about ten minutes before I trust that nothing is out there. Sometimes I get so stressed to the point that I end up awake for hours listening closely to any noise coming from outside.

Hope to write soon,  
Jeffrey Irren Thats what I write in my journal as our unit calms down to take a break on our long journey. I am sitting on a fallen down tree next to Charlie, Ernest, and Jason. Charlie has his boots and socks off giving his blisters some air, Ernest seems to be in a trance, for he is unresponsive to anyone, as for Jason he is simply just relaxed and smoking a cigarette.  
The sun is descending from the heavens and looks to be hitting the Earth in the next hour or two. General Danks will probably have us keep going for another three hours or so just to get a head start for the morning. Just then Lieutenant O'Donnell comes riding down on his horse in front of our unit.  
"Everyone up!" lieutenant O'Donnell yells, "We are moving!"  
The whole unit does as the lieutenant commands and got up off the road and ready to move on, a lot of people are growing when getting up and after hearing the lieutenants orders.  
"Oh quite your pissen and moanin" lieutenant O'Donnel demanded, "Only two more days and our journey will be worth it." lieutenant O'Donnell looks up and down the groups of soldiers "Alright….lets move out!"  
With that command, our unit began to move. I looked down to see Charlie and found him with a disappointed face, knowing that he must go once again through the pain of walking. Charlie struggled to get his socks and boots on because of his blisters, and because of the struggle, the unit was moving on without us. I decided to give Charlie a helping hand and I put on his left boot on his left foot that Charlie got his sock on, meanwhile Charlie works to put his right sock on. Once Charlie was ready to go I came up with an idea to help him for a little while.  
"Jason," I said, "Remember back in boot camp how two people carry a wounded by under his legs?"  
"Sure do, why?" Jason said after a puff of cigarette smoke. "Lets help transport Charlie for a while, come on grab his left leg."  
"Alright." Jason through his cigarette to the ground and put the butt out.  
"No, no, its alright, I can walk," Charlie insisted.  
"Charlie you are in no shape to walk," I said, "Let us help you, plus if we help you, your blisters will heal faster." Charlie looked to the ground and forced himself to nod his head.  
Jason grabbed the back side of Charlies left leg and I grabbed the back side of Charlies right leg.  
"Ready?" Jason asked.  
"Lift," I said.  
Jason and I picked Charlie up with a moan but we can transport him for a while once we got him up off the ground. Charlie put his left arm around Jason and his right around me. The procedure is just as how we were taught at boot camp, usually it is meant for a wounded comrade on the battlefield, but for now helping a friend in need is just as helpful. "Alright lets go," I said.  
Our unit of friends moved on to join our whole unit. Jason and I try to hide the look of stress on our face because of the fact that Charlie may not be that big of a guy but, he is real bust guy so his muscle mass tends to be a bit hard to keep up. Every once in a while we would stumble and almost drop Charlie. Every once in a while we will switch who carries Charlie, but I have not yet given up carrying him even though I am getting quite tired.  
"I'm not heavy am I?" Charlie asked Jason.  
"No not at all," Jason lied.  
Just then I look up from the ground to see our unit. I can see lieutenant O'Donnell looking at us on his horse. the lieutenant has an amused look on his face.  
"Wounded before the fight huh?" lieutenant O'Donnell yelled to us in front of the whole unit.  
A lot of our units men turned and looked at us and laughed at lieutenant O'Donnell's smart-ass comment. I looked at Charlies face and I notice it turns bright red with embarrassment. I also notice that Ernest who is standing next to Jason also notices Charlie's embarrassment.  
"What are you all laughing at!" Ernest yells at the top of his lungs, "Wouldn't you help a friend who is in pain as well?! What's wrong with all of you?!"  
The whole unit dropped into silence and resumed the walk, as for lieutenant O'Donnell, he just shook his head in amusement then rode off to the front of our unit.  
"Don't be listening to them Charlie," Ernest said, "You can't help the fact that the blisters have caused you not to walk."  
Charlie didn't say anything but just nodded his head in agreement, then kept his head down in sorrow.

About three hours have gone by and we have kept on keeping Charlie above ground. Our unit has of course stopped for a break every now and then, but the small brea time is not enough to get the strength back in our arms to carry Charlie again. My Yankee blue uniform is growing to be quite uncomfortable due to the amount of sweat that left my body because of the long walk with carrying Charlie, at least dusk is coming and we will be stopping for the night.  
"How….How are your blisters doing Charlie?" I asked him.  
"Alright I guess," Charlie replied, "Give them a good nights rest, and I think I will be able to walk again."  
I nodded in approval.  
"Watch out Jeff, pothole!" Jason said who was taking a break from caring Charlie.  
But it was too late, my left foot went into the pothole and through my balance off. I fall on my side onto the dirt road with a grown and also bringing Charlie down with me, it is when I hit the road is when I feel a sharp pain go through my body from the ankle up.  
"God dang it," I said, "You alright buddy?"  
"Im fine," Charlie said.  
"Ow," I said looking at my ankle, "I think I sprained my ankle."  
Ernest and Jason come over and help me up onto my feet, but I almost fall back down but I caught myself by bracing my fall with my other foot. "You okay?" Ernest asked.  
"I'm okay," I lied, "Just help Charlie."  
Ernest and Jason helped Charlie up.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked.  
I hesitated for a second.  
shook my head in regret, "No," I said, "I really sprained my ankle."  
"Can you walk?" Charlie asked.  
"Going to have to," I said, "I'll just use my rifle as a crutch."  
I grabbed my rifle, (made sure it isn't loaded) placed the butt of the rifle on the ground, and propped myself using the barrel of the rifle. From now on till tonight I will be limping and using a rifle as a crutch. Jason and Ernest are going to have to carry Charlie untill I get better. "Jeff," Jason said, "I'm so sorry, I should have seen that pothole sooner."  
"Don't worry," I said, "Its not your fault."  
"I predict," Ernest said, "We will have another mile or so until we will stop for the night."

We stopped for the night about an hour ago. Everyone got a bite to eat, Charlie got some treatment on his feet, and my sprain was looked at by one of the camps medics. The medic expects that the sprain will not last long a day at the most. Now I and the guys are in our tent about ready to blow out the lantern and go to bed, but I decided to write in my journal.

August 23rd, 1861 (evening),  
Today was probably the roughest day on our journey, as said previously today that Charlie's blisters have gotten worse, so today the guys helped me carry Charlie throughout the day. Even though it was great helping him, he is not an easy to carry guy. At one point on our journey, I accidentally planted my foot into a pothole which sprained my ankle so it makes the walk even more difficult. The medics here believe that the sprain will not last long though.  
In the next two days our unit will arrive at the battlefield and hopefully I and the guys will live through the experience to tell the tale around the fire. Once the battle is over I will have to write to ma, since the journey to our destination doesn't have a mail route, we couldn't get the chance to write to family.  
I don't know if I will write tomorrow or not, but may God be with us on the battlefield, Jeffrey Irren

Then as is seems that as I wrote last word the lantern in the tent goes out.

Chapter 8:  
The Battle Begins Today is the day, this is the last day of walking, the battle shall commence. Our unit has been walking for about three hours, general Danks believes we will arrive any minute. No body in the whole unit, has said a word, not even the guys and I have shared a conversation, the whole squadron is just silent. The only sound is of our feet hitting the ground and the artillery on our backs clanking away.  
My sprained ankle has healed over-night, I wish I could say the same for Charlie. Charlie lost some blisters, but his feet still have a lot on them, making it yet again difficult for him to walk. All of us tried to help Charlie but every time we would offer he would just say he was fine and that he doesn't need any help.  
"Stop!" lieutenant O'Donnell yelled at the top of the hill in front of all of us. The guys and I are all at the back of the unit.  
Just then general Danks rides to the front of the unit.  
"Attention!" the colonel said next to O'Donnell.  
We all got into attention just like how we did 24 days ago.  
General Danks looks upon us all on his horse, "Men," the general said, "...It has been 24 days since we left camp, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, just over this hill, yet another battle shall commence and more lives shall be sadly lost. But let that thought not let the pride on our backs run and abandon us and fall into the hands of the Confederates! We are all part of the Union Army, destined to protect this land that we call home! Now all I ask of you, is to be brave. Be brave!...Be brave!"  
General Danks turns around to face the oncoming battlefield, right when lieutenant O'Donnell faces us.  
"Onward….March!" lieutenant O'Donnell demands.  
The whole unit marches forward to the battle.  
When the guys and I marched up the hill and saw among us a vast flat land with tree lines here and there and a few small hills, in the middle of the battlefield there are troops of Union soldiers from various different units across the Union territory. There are artillery up on the small hills awaiting for the oncoming Confederates. Once our unit gets down the hill, we approach another unit and their commanding general. The general looked at our unit then at general Danks who soulution to him and the other general did the same.  
"Well," the new general said, "Welcome to Kesslers Cross Lanes, I am the leading general of the 7th Ohio Infantry, today we will form a strong unit that will not back down to the Rebels. Now, I want the 63rd Infantry Pennsylvania on the front lines, take a knee and fire on my command. The rest of the units will set up behind the front lines and will fire on my command as well. One of our spies said that Confederate general John B. Floyd will be here shortly, our spy also estimated that the Rebels have about 2,000 men, we are easily outnumbered."  
"Yet the war rages on," Ernest whispered to me.  
"Alright," the general continued, "63rd Pennsylvania line up front! The rest of the units form up behind them in formation. Rifles ready men!"  
Our unit formed up in a line in front of the other units. Our unit is standing with our rifles at our side waiting for the command for us to get on our knee. I don't know where Ernest and Jason are in our line, they disappeared, but Charlie is right next to me on my left side. "On your knees!" general Danks commanded.  
Everyone at the same time got down on one knee, but we don't prop our rifles until we are told. "Every unit in formation behind the 63rd!" the other general ordered.  
Just then a Union soldier on a horse comes dashing out of the woods line in front of us.  
"They're coming!" the man hollered, "They're coming, get into positions, they're coming!"  
The rider disappeared behind the units. Just then the Confederates showed themselves in front of us, the entire battlefield is soon engulfed in a field of gray. The Rebels have artillery in the woods where it will be hard for our cannons to hit them, and for every Confederate unit, there is a Confederate flag flapping in the wind. I look down our long line and units of our army, just like for the Confederates, we have an American flag flowing in the wind for every unit. "Mount rifles!" general Danks commanded.  
Our entire unit mounts our rifles on our shoulders and I look down the barrel of my rifle and see them Copperheads get into lines and mount their rifles. I close my eyes and slowly open them, the whole world suddenly goes mute, every little noise is muffled in my ear.  
"Ready!" I can fadely hear the other general call, "...Fire!"  
Then all hearing comes back to me.  
"CRACK!" our whole unit fires our rifles.  
At a split second after we fired the battlefield is covered with smoke and the smell of soot, and the sound of bones snapping and moans and screams of Confederate soldiers being hit by a stray bullet.  
"Reload!" the general ordered, and we did.  
"Fire!" I can hear a demand on the other side of the battlefield.  
Just then after the order the smoke on the battlefield is enlightened by exploding black powder with more smoke added to the war. "ZING! ZING!...ZING!" the sound of bullets ring past our ears.  
"Ugh!" the soldier on my right side falls dead onto the ground.  
Soldiers behind our unit scream in agony as some fall to the ground, wounded or dead, I don't know. "Back units fire!" the general ordered.  
"CRACK!...ZING! CRACK!...BANG! ZING" thousands of shots run through my ears. The shots are not in order like ours were, but they did the damage, the Confederates once again wailed in agony.  
The Confederates fired back at us at the same time we did. More of our men fall to the ground.  
"Front row! Fi-!" the general suddenly stopped, "Cavalry! Right flank! Fire at the enemy cavalry!"  
Our whole unit looked to our right and indeed saw a Confederate cavalry coming right at us with swords drawn and horses runing. Without thought our unit fired away at the oncoming fright, a few of the cavalry men went down, but they are still coming at us. The cavalry men came right at us, one of whom is coming straight at Charlie and I. Charlie doesn't seem to know they are coming, for he is aiming at the Confederates on the other end of the battlefield. "Charlie watch out!" I hollar.  
I pushed Charlie out of the horsemens path right when the cavalry man came in and brought his sword down upon me, slicing right into my uniform and a bloody gash into my shoulder. I dropped my rifle and fell to the ground grasping my wound. When I look behind me I can see that the horseman brought a few other of our men down in his path, did my men kill him or not, I will never know. I turn my attention back to the battlefield and see that the Confederates are running right at us. It's a bayonet charge!  
"Retreat!" the general ordered. He didn't have to tell me twice, I grabbed Charlie by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to his feet.  
"Charlie come on!" I screamed.  
Charlie jumped up and ran with me into the nearby tree line up the hill.  
As I run I could hear someone order for our artillery to fire away. I also can here the Rebels artillery going off trying to hit us as we ran. The distinctive sound of a low rumble as if a giant was walking across the face of the Earth.  
"BOOM!...BOOM!" the cannons blared, who's cannons they are, I don't know, all I know is to run from the sound.  
As I run up the hill and alongside the rest of my fellow soldiers, I look from side to side, to the cannonfires impact sends dirt and human body parts clear up into the air. God do I hope Jason and Ernest are okay, Charlie as well for that matter, for I seem to have lost him in the crowd.  
When I finally got up into the tree line, I look back to see the Confederates destroying our artillery and advancing into the woods. I don't stay much longer to see eye to eye with one of those troops, I run off into the woods watching for trees that are in my way, seeing men around me being shot by the enemy, but most of all I am looking for my friends.  
"BOOM!...ZOOM!" enemy cannonfire raged on trying to hit us who are running through the woods. Never before have I seen a high speed cannonball go right past my head and hit a tree in my way, till now.  
"CRACK!...ZING!" some Confederate soldier tried to hit me, he did.  
The bullet skimmed my head up above my left ear, I could feel the bullet destroy my bone and I can feel the blood drip through my hair and onto my neck, my vision becomes a blur along with my hearing as well. I all to the ground from the shock, the soldier must think I am dead for he ran right beside me and carried on. I turn over onto my back and I can feel my consciousness slowly fading from my eyes.  
But before I blackout I see a silhouette of a man hovering over me, he says something, but I don't understand what he said. Suddenly with the last little nerve in my body, I can feel myself being lifted off the ground, then I blackout.

*** My eyes flip open and I find myself in a large tent, I look from side to side and I can see wounded Union soldiers being operated on or sleeping away on cots. I am in a hospital tent. Just then a medic comes over to my cot.  
"Ah! Your finally awake!" the medic said, "You took quite a blow in the head. Not to mention your shoulder, ah, a lot of beginners get hit by the sword on the first battle."  
I reach to my head and felt the blood covered cloth bandages on my head and I can feel the stitches on my shoulder wound. "Ho-how," I tried to say, "How long was I out?"  
"Oh," the medic said, "Couple of hours, your a lucky man, surviving that battle, God wish I could say the same about who rescued you."  
"Saved me? Who saved me?"  
"Oh, a man from your unit, maybe you knew him, God what was his name?...Niles! That was his name, Charlie Niles, did you know him?"  
My jaw drops open, Charlie's dead, trying to save my life.  
"Charlie….Charlie," I said under my breath.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" the medic asked, "Did you know Niles?"  
"Yeah….I knew him."  
"Oh, thats to bad, sorry about it."  
"How, how did he-he-"  
"Copperhead shot him, he was carrying you through the woods, right when he found a medical unit, a Rebel piss jumped out and shot him the neck, instant death, at least it was quick."  
My mind is blown by every word I am hearing, Charlie gave his life for me, with blisters on his feet and all the strength he had.  
"Well, uh," the medic continued, "Your wounds are not enough to send you home so, your unit is right outside, reunite with them when you're ready."  
The medic walked away.  
"Yeah…" I said, "Thanks dock."  
I got up from the cot and I felt lightheaded. But ignored the feeling and walked out of the bloody, gory infirmary.  
When I step out into the light am overjoyed to see Ernest and Jason, I walk over to them.  
"Hey you're alive!" Ernest said when he saw me.  
I looked to the ground when he said that.  
"Charlies dead," I said in grief.  
"Yeah," Jason said, "We know….Word passes on in this unit, word also says that the army is going to have Charlie's body be sent back home to be buried properly for saving your life."  
I suddenly remembered the night before we left for our mission, when Charlie said that he doesn't want to be buried back home, how he wanted to buried with his fellow soldiers. At the time when I said about how we were going to send his body back home was a joke, for we figured he would life through this. But now I feel as if I should see to it that his request lived up to.  
"Excuse me guys," I said and walked to general Danks.  
General Danks is talking with the other general from before the fight. "Sir," I said.  
"Yes, yes, just a minute," general Danks said.  
"Sir!" I said raising my voice, which I know I should not do to a general.  
General Danks looked at me with surprise.  
"Yes?" Danks said.  
"Uh, sir," I said, "I trust you know the death of Charlie Niles."  
"Of course."  
"Sir uh, I just wanted to say that before Charlie and I left boot camp, he asked of me to be sure that his body is to be buried with his fellow men, and not to be sent home. Now uh, I was just wanted to ask if you grant his final wish."  
General Danks was silent.  
"Of course," Danks said under his breath.  
"Sir, uh," I said, "I was also wondering if you would allow me, to write to his mother and tell her of his death, I would like to show my gratitude to his sacrifice."  
"That can be arranged," the general said, "Here."  
General Danks pulled out an address book out of his uniform.  
"Find his mother's address in the book," Danks said, "Then give me back the book."  
"Thank you sir," I said.  
Danks nodded and returned to his conversation.

We buried Charlies body on a hill, I put together a cross made of wood from a destroyed Union cannon and placed Charlies cap on the top of the cross. Jason and Ernest gave a few good words, now we are standing in front of Charlie's grave remembering this moment as we look upon the grave with the setting sun.  
"Would you guys give me a minute?" I asked Jason and Ernest.  
Jason patted me on the back then moved on down the hill with Ernest.  
"Well uh," I said to Charlie's grave, "It's just you and me, uh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…." I begin to tear up "Why did you have to die, it's all my fault, I should have kept you by my side in that retreat. You went through all that pain, to save me." I start to get a hold of myself "Well I had you buried with your men, like you wanted back at boot camp, you know at that time I was just joking about sending your body home. I joked because I knew you were going to survive….But I was wrong….I am not going to have the war department send your mother that God awful letter to your mother, so I am going to write to her and tell her of your death….Thank you Charlie, thank you so much."  
I take a deep breath then I walk down the hill and head back to camp.  
When I get back to camp I get general Danks address book out, get a piece of paper and start to write to Charlie's mother.  
Dear Mrs. Niles, August 26, 1861 I know you don't know me, but I was a friend of you son Charlie. Now as I regret to inform you, Charlie has sadly been killed in this unforgiving war. But Charlie died, saving me, as I laid helpless on the dirt of God's creation, Charlie was that guardian angel that saved me, he gave his life to save mine, that is a debt I will never be able to repay. His body was to be sent home to be buried, but Charlie requested before he died that he is to be buried with the rest of his fellow men, so I was sure that his request was granted. The memory of this day will forever stay with me. Whenever my hope is gone and think of pulling that trigger and ending it all or not to care about fighting in the war anymore, I will think about Charlie's sacrifice and be sure he didn't die for nothing. Charlie fought bravely and will be a hero in mine and the eyes of my fellow comrades.  
With greatest regrets and sorrow, Jeffrey Irren Chapter: 9 Onward The death of Charlie still leaves us with sorrow, as we hang our heads as we march away from the Confederate flag that drapes above Kesslers Cross Lanes. Defeat, that is all that battle gave us, the loss of 15 of our men, 20 of them wounded, and 38 have been captured. One of those dead is my good friend Charlie, who gave his life for mine, and like said in the letter I sent to Charlies poor mother, that is a debt I will never be able to repay.  
"Still thinking about Charlie?" Ernest said putting his hand on my shoulder as we walk along.  
"Yeah," I said under my breath.  
"Well that makes two of us."  
"Three," Jason said coming up to us from behind.  
"Yes, but," Ernest said, "There are going to be a great number of innocent people who are going to die in this war, I guess, sadly Charlie was one of them. Best we can do is not to dwell on Charlies death, for I am sure Charlie would rather see us with our heads held high and march onward with confidence and a piece of mind."  
I looked at Ernest.  
"Yes," that is all I said.  
We all raise our heads among the crowd of those that are dropped. We do not smile, laugh, or talk, but walk with our rifles at our side and the scars of the past amongst our soul. "So where is our next destination," I asked.  
"Well," Ernest said, "Danks said that Floyd is going to be camping near Carnifex Ferry, but General Rosecrans is going to lead his unit to infiltrate them. Danks said that we are going to march on to Cheat Mountain where we are going to help our boys who are under command of general Reynolds and general Kimball."  
"There is also another twist to this", Jason said, "The Confederates general in command is none other than Robert E. Lee himself!"  
"So your telling me, we are in for a big one," I said.  
"Basically yeah," Ernest said.  
"How long do we have to get there?"  
"About….17 days," Jason said.  
I nodded.

***  
September 11th, 1861,  
The 17 day long journey has passed, Jason, Ernest, and I myself have thankfully not been given any blisters or a sprained ankle, sunburn is another story though, at least the burn isn't so bad.  
Our unit is currently camping overnight with the other Union infantrymen who are ready for tomorrow's fight. I now lie awake in my tent writing this journal. I wrote to Ma back home, I told her about the long journey both to and from Nicholas County, but when the letter came to the battle, I tried not to tell her that much about it. I had to tell her about Charlie saving my life though, again I tried not to give all the details, I will fill more into that when (or if) I get home.  
There is not a moment where the thought of Charlie's death does not cross my mind. The loss of a friend is like the loss of a relative, Charlie was that kind of a friend, he was more than a friend, he was like a brother. Speaking of brother, I have actually begun to forget about my own brother Richard, although I try to remind myself of him now and then. I haven't seen Richard for so long, I wonder what he looks like by now.  
Jeffrey Irren ***  
We wake up early in the morning to eat and get ready for battle. Breakfast today is chef's specialty, slop. Just then a bugle goes off signifying us that we are to report at the center of camp in our units. Jason, Ernest, and I put our bowls down and hike over to the center of camp to join our units. When we get to the center of camp, we unite with our unit and get ready for our leaders orders. General Danks, general Reynolds, and general Kimball is up on a small stage in front of our fellow soldiers.  
"Well!" general Kimball said, "Hello men, today we will penetrate the enemy up there on Cheat Mountain." the general points to the top of the wooded mountain before us. "This mission is not going to be easy men, our spies have told us that the Rebels have at least 5,000 soldiers, and well, we are about 2,000 less. But we will fight, now I not going to go on to tell you to be brave, for I know you hear the same old speech in every battle you enter, all I ask of you is to never give up. Now here is what's going to happen 65th Pennsylvania Infantry is going to go down to Cheat Pass and infiltrate Andersons company, my unit is to report to Elkwater right across Tygart River and we will take on Burks company and Donaldson's company, as for general Reynolds unit, they will report to Cheat Summit Fort where they shall take on Rust, Jacksons, and more likely Lee's company as well. The last company shall go to Hutsonville and be ready for any Rebels to cross the defensive line. At the fort we shall be armed with artillery and brave men. Don't back down men, lets move out!"  
The whole Union army got ready to move out. Danks rode up on his horse to give our orders.  
"Attention!" Dank's ordered, "Form up and raise the flag!"  
Everyone got into attention and raised the flag in the middle of our unit.  
Danks rode up behind our unit and looked onto the mountain.  
"Forward face!" Dank's commanded.  
Our unit faced Danks.  
"Forward march!" Danks called.  
Our unit marched forward behind Danks in front of our other officers. We marched in formation until we get up to the wooded mountain and we just walk, after all it is kind of hard to march in formation when in a wooded area.  
I don't know if I am triggerhappy but I keep my finger on the trigger on my rifle and am ready to fire, although the shot will be of fear and not with pride. Every tree our unit passes I look to see if there are any Copperheads in the area, but all I can see are fellow units nearby walking to their control points. Our unit should be approaching our destination soon, for every step I take, the nervous sweat that beets from my head drenches my cap.  
"Halt!" Danks orders.  
Our unit comes to a stop.  
"This is it," Danks said, "This is Cheat Pass. Everyone form in a line behind trees for cover, and we shall wait for the enemy."  
Everyone does as ordered and got in a large line, our flag behind us. I look from left to right. To the left I can see Cheat Summit Fort in the distance with the flag up high, and to the right I can see Kimball's unit at Elkwater down the mountain road with their flag held high. behind us, beyond Tygart River is the company at Huttonsville. Everyone awaiting the enemy.

***  
About a half an hour has passed, still no enemy.  
"Incoming!" someone yells from another unit.  
Dank's and everyone in the unit looks down the mountain and see's Confederate units coming at us, gray uniforms clean and flag waving in the wind. Andersons company is coming right at us.  
"Alright men," Danks said, "This is it. Fire on my command!"  
Everyone mounts their rifles and cock back the hammers on their rifles, I included. Just like at Kesslers Cross, I look down the rifle sight and aim at at a Confederate troop, probably about my age. The Confederates are marching right up the hill to us.  
"Ready!" Danks yells, "Fire!"  
"CRACK!...ZING!...CRACK!...ZING!" our rifles blared and leave the battlefield covered in smoke.  
Through the smoke there is the sight of soldiers falling to the dirt, the boy who lay in my rifles sight, now lay's upon the dirt.  
"BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!" the sound of the artillery being fired over at the fort.  
The damage of the cannons sends handfuls of enemy soldiers up into the sky in a mist of blood and thrown limbs.  
By the time I describe the event, I have my rifles second round ready to be shot.  
"CRACK!...ZING!" goes my rifle which is followed by the faint sound of a soldier dying.  
The sight of the flash of ignited gunpowder, fills me, fills me with the shock of power behind the impact given to another. I start to reload my rifle and to once again see the sight.  
The Confederates now start to fire back at us.  
Cheat Mountain now is covered with smoke, smell sought, flashes of explosions, and covered with death.  
"CRACK!...ZING! CRACK!...BOOM! ZING! CRACK! CRACK!...ZING!...ZING!...BOOM!" The sound of the battle rages on.  
I get behind my tree and dare to look around for a moment, I can see Kimball's company being swarmed by Burks and Donaldsons company.  
I turn around from the tree and aim at the closest enemy troop.  
"CRACK!" I fire my rifle.  
The man I shot at falls dead.  
Andersons company is growing closer to us, any minute now our unit is just a bayonet stab away from them.  
"Fall back!" Dank's yells.  
Our unit jumps backwards and runs as commanded.  
"Get across the river!" Dank's ordered, "Get to cover when across! We will regroup with the company at Huttonsville!"  
I jump up and join our company that is running to the river. The Confederates are close behind.  
When I get to the river I jump down to the river bank and run with my men through Tygart river, the water is only about knee high, but the water is cold. Just then in the woods above the river bank, Confederates stand and start to fire at us as we cross the water. Many men around me are shot and fall into the water with a splash and cause the water to be streamed with blood, meanwhile the body's are sent downstream. I and the few men that make it across the river jump up to the raised ground, I grab a tree rout and climb the dirt wall that divides me of my life and my death.  
"Help!" all of the men from our unit cries out.  
The company of Huttonsville come charging at full speed to the river and start to fire at the Rebels on the opposite side. Some of the enemy troops fall dead onto the wet river bank below, the rest of the unit falls back to Cheat Pass. As for me I hide behind a tree, breathing heavily.  
"Jason!...Ernest!" I yell, but all I can hear is the sound of the war.

***  
September 12th, 1861,  
The Battle of Cheat Mountain has raged on, even as I write this I can hear the sound of artillery being fired at the fort, the hollers of dying men, and bullets being fired in dark woods under the faint light of the moon. I am currently awake, leaning against a tree, I didn't know wars can go on for a full 24 hours.  
Still no sign of Jason or Ernest, I want to get up and go find them, but Danks and the leader of the other company order us to remain where we are. Our companies are currently guarding the area and don't want to mistake us for an enemy soldier.  
Our orders are also to be ready to move out at any minute, either to fight or retreat.  
With hope and peace of mind,  
Jeffrey Irren "Alright!" I hear Danks call out, "Everyone from the 65th Pennsylvania Infantry, form up! We are going back into battle!"  
I get up and find my fellow men, next thing I know I am crossing a bridge over the Tygart River with my fellow men, to bad the bridge was nowhere in sight earlier today. I don't know if our flag is up, it is too dark to see.  
"Quiet men," Danks said, "There could be Copperheads in these woods, and when we get to the control point, we may be able to perform a bayonet charge."  
The bayonet charge I would don't look forward to.  
Once we get to the our former control point, I can see the fort is still firing away. I can see Anderson's unit heading straight for the fort.  
"Alright men," Danks said, "We are going to do a bayonet charge on the Rebels, Anderson's unit down there, arm your bayonets. Get into three lines, first line will charge the unit then fire after you stab your man, second line will fire once the charge is complete, third line will fire after the second."  
All of us have our bayonets on our rifles and are ready to charge, I am in the front line.  
"Ready," Danks said, "Charge!"  
We all run as fast as we can right at the enemy unit. My bayonet is pointed straight at the enemy as well as the rest of my men. And just like that, boom, our unit charges right into the enemy, the Confederates are taken by surprise. My bayonet goes right into the a grown man's gut, he screams in pain, as do the rest of the victims, I and alongside the rest of the men take their bayonet out of the bodies of the enemy and fire at the next line of enemy troops. They fall dead or wounded, the enemies are retreating, but our next line of defence fires at them and some fall dead, as do the third line. The enemy is now out of sight.  
"Good job men!" Danks cried with joy, "Back to Cheat Pass and hold the position!"

***  
Three days have past since the successful bayonet charge, the Confederates retreated resulting in a Union victory. Our unit is currently at the fort mending the wounded and planning the next battle. No sign of Jason or Ernest, I am now heading to the medical wing to see if Jason and Ernest are there. When I enter the medical wing, like at Kesslers Cross, there are cots and many wounded. Just then I see the best sight I have seen in the past three days. I see Ernest being patched up, but right when I take a step to see him Ernest screams in pain, I see his arm is covered in blood, he has no water to drink, and has nothing to bite on to help the procedure.  
I walk over to the nearest medic.  
"Excuse me," I said to him, "Why isn't that man getting proper treatment?"  
"Because," the medic said, "He's Irish piss."  
Ernest screams in pain again.  
My face grows hot in anger, I walk over to the medic.  
"Yeah?" the medic said angrily.  
I punched the medic right in the nose, the medic fell to the ground wiping the blood from his nose.  
"Screw you," I said to the medic.  
The whole medical wing looks at us. Medics come over and grab the medic I punched.  
"Don't worry buddy," I said, "I will properly patch you up."  
"Thanks," he said.  
I gave him my water canteen and he took a swiff while I clean the blood off his arm with a towel. I grab a towel and a stick and hand them to Ernest, he puts them in his mouth. Then I start to finish stitching him up. Ernest bit down on the towel and the stick hard but he acted as if the pain didn't bother him.  
I finally got done with stitching Ernest up, I then put a cloth bandage around the stitchwork. Ernest took the towel and stick out of his mouth.  
"How are you?" I ask.  
"Fine," Ernest replied, "You?"  
"Fine….Wheres Jason?"  
Ernest paused for a moment, I fear what he is going to say.  
"Jason, uh," Ernest said, "I don't know, I'm afraid, our whole unit doesn't know where he is. He's missing in action."  
We don't say anything, we can only think about whatever happened to Jason. First Charlie, now Jason, please God don't let Ernest be next.  
We estimated that the Union lost about 88 people, and we will be staying here for a little while.

Chapter: 10 Greenbrier River Our unit has been marching under the command of Reynolds all night last night. Reynolds is planning to attack Jacksons camp at Greenbrier River, it is seven fifty-five in the morning October 3 and our units are going to be arriving at Greenbrier River any minute.  
"Stop!" Reynolds said on his horse.  
Everyone came to a stop and stood like statues.  
"Have all rifles and bayonets ready," Reynolds said, "The enemy is right down hill and across the river. Our units are going to take them by surprise, we will cross the bridge over the river, and from there we will march through the small housed area and take the camp….Alright men, lets move!"  
Our unit walked forward to the bridge, not a guard in sight. There is just simply no guard at the bridge, so our unit crossed the bridge without any trouble. When we get into the housed area, we know that the camp is right on the other side of the buildings. But our unit don't know if the Rebels know we are coming, they could be right behind the a building waiting for us then shoot at us. "You and you," Reynolds said pointing to me and a guy next to me, "Go look behind that building and see if the Rebels are unaware of our attack."  
My partner did not look at me, nor did I him, we just walked over to the nearest second story building and peeked around the corner slowly. Of course I am the one to look. But my head is not blown off when I look, I can see the Confederates post office, the camps tents, and just over to the other bridge to get across Greenbrier River, our armies left flank is coming across.  
"They don't know we are here," I said.  
The other man and I run back to Reynolds to tell him the news.  
"Nobody's there sir," I said, "The enemy doesn't even know we are here."  
"Excellent," Reynolds said, Reynolds turns to the units, "I need a unit of about ten men to go over by the mill." Reynolds points to the nearby mill, "And take the path down the hill and take them on that way. I am going to need a unit of about twenty men to run down into the trench and take them down that way." Reynolds points to the trench down the hill to the left from us, the mill is on the right. "As for the rest of you, you will charge with me down the hill and perform a forward charge, now those of you who are going into different destinations, fire when we reach the post office, by the time we are all set up, our flanking unit should arrive. Alright lets move!" A squad of ten and a twenty left for their positions, the squad heading for the trench, didn't take the stairs, instead stumbled and ran down the hill, then fell into the trench. As for the unit heading for the mill, I watched as they ran down the path and towards the camp.  
"Alright men," Reynolds said, "Charge!"  
Reynolds goes riding down the small hill with his sword out and the rest of us came running from behind with our rifles ready to fire. Once I get around the corner of the building I looked behind two minutes ago I can see the enemy post office and behind that tent I can see Jacksons camp with a Confederate flag waving in the wind.  
Right as our unit hits the post office a lot of soldiers in the tent are wounded by our bayonets, I am not one who stabbed anyone in the charge, but anyway, some of the soldiers that are caught off guard run back to the camp, except in a heartbeat our other units fired at the camp and the runners are caught in the line of fire. I know they are hit, for their silhouettes that are like ghosts in the smoke, fall dead to the soil. The post office is now falling to the ground, our unit now reloads to fire at the camp. "CRACK!" I fired my rifle, for I didn't waste a bullet when taking down the post office.  
I get down on the ground to reload. Just then a few of our men fire at the camp.  
"CRACK!...CRACK!" the soldiers got back down to the ground and reloaded.  
"ZING!...ZING! ZING!" the enemy starts to fire back at us, but there is not that much fire, they must be having weapon problems.  
I look through the smoke and I see our flanking unit heading straight for the camp and soon there are flashes of gunpowder from their units.  
A few of our men around us fall dead, but not that many, maybe three or four.  
"Charge the camp!" Reynolds orders, "Get in there and fire away!"  
Our unit charges the camp and as soon as our flanking units noticed our charge, they charge as well.  
Right as we enter the camp the Rebels begin to flee, but some stay and fight, those who stay are the ones who are either shot or stabbed.  
So far so good, I can imagine we will this battle.

***  
Our units have been out here for about 4-5 hours, but the battle is nothing but success, by now Jackson's units are all fleeing.  
"Alright! Alright!" Reynolds yells suddenly riding his horse almost into the line of fire, "Thats enough! Thats enough."  
Our units hold our fire. I lower my rifle and go over to stand next to Ernest.  
"Everyone," Reynolds said, "We're done here, let's head back up the mountain to the fort. Good job men."  
Some of our men hollered with outrage because we are letting them go, but as for Ernest and I, we just looked at each other and smiled. We all turn around head back to the bridge to head back.  
"So who won?" Ernest asked me.  
I looked at him.  
"Nobody," I said, "Nobody won….nobody lost, that's the way this war should be."  
Ernest smiled and looked to the ground, then looked at my legs. Ernest looked back at me with solemn face.  
"Oh my God," Ernest said, "Are you okay?"  
I look at Ernest puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Your leg!" Ernest said in shock.  
I looked at my leg, and saw that my left leg is covered in blood, with a rip in my pants, and torn bloody flesh near my knee. And it is then when I can feel the pain.  
The sight of the blood fills me, fills me with fear and pain. I suddenly feel myself go limp, and fall to the dirt road, I might have gotten my uniform more dirty if Ernest didn't grab me as soon I fall.  
"Alright lets get you to a medic," Ernest said.  
I walk myself with my right leg, and Ernest is my support, Ernest walks with me all the way up the mountain until we reach the fort where he is going to give me to the medics.  
"We need a medic!" Ernest said walking me into the medical wing at the fort.  
Three medics came rushing over, one of whom was the guy I knocked in the nose. "Bring him to that stretcher," one of the medics said.  
Two of the medics brought me to the nearest stretcher.  
"Fredricson," one of the medics said to another, "Go get the medical tools."  
The man I punched in the nose, whose name apparently is "Fredricson" glared at me then looked at the man who told him to get the tools.  
"Fine," Fredrickson said, the angrily went to get the tools.  
One of the other medics started to clean the bullet hole in my leg.  
"Don't worry we'll get ya patched up," the medic said wiping the blood off my leg.  
Fredricson came back with medical supplies, a towel, a stick, and some water.  
I take the stick and towel from Fredrickson's hand, put them both in my mouth and got ready for the pain. I grabbed Ernest wrist. Just then I could feel the metal tweezers and pick dig into my leg, every time the pick would hit the muscles in my leg I twitched with pain and my grip on Ernest wrist grew stronger. "Alright…." the medic digging at my leg said, "Almost got the bullet….Okay I got the bullet on the tweezers."  
The medic reveals a bloody bullet from my leg and inspects the bullet.  
"Okay then," the medic said, "Now I am going to place your bone fragments back into place, then you're good to go." I nodded.  
The medic stuck his tweezers and pick back into my leg and started to place my bone fragments back into place. The feeling of having your bone be rearranged, then being placed back into place, is not something to savor the feeling.  
"Alright," the medic said pulling the tweezers out of my leg, "You are done….lets put a bandage around your leg, and you are ready to go."  
I took the stick and towel out of my mouth and feel the tension in my teeth from how hard I bit down on the stick. I loosened my grip on Ernests wrist, with that Ernest rubbed his wrist and twisted it.  
"Sorry man," I said.  
"It's okay," Ernest said.  
"Alright then," the medic said, "Your wound wasnt that serious unlike other peoples wounds, so you should be okay in about a week or two. But you will need to be on a crutch."  
One of the medics came over with wooden crutch, helped me up, and I propped myself on the crutch. "Thanks doc," I said.  
I turned around with Ernest and we walked out of the medical wing and into the courtyard of the fort. The courtyard if full of wounded or unwounded soldiers, all talking, sharing a laugh, talking about the battle, showing their new war wounds, or taking about back home. Our flag still waves above the fort, only the flag is now full of holes and is tattered at the edge.  
I look out the front gates of the fort and I see some troops burying the eight of our troops that died at Greenbrier. The whole sight of burying the dead, always brings me sorrow, not just for the soldier, but to his family back home, who are to get the dreaded letter stating the death of their husband or son, sometimes both. I pray that letter will not reach my dearest mother.  
Just then lieutenant O'Donnell comes over to us. When he comes up to me he looks me in the eyes, looks at my leg, then looks me back in the eyes.  
"The hell happened to you?" O'Donnell said.  
"Well as you can see sir," I said smart tone, "I have been shot in the leg."  
O'Donnell's face turned red with anger, then grabbed me by my shoulder in anger. "Do talk to your superiors like that private? I would suggest you follow orders and shut the hell up!" O'Donnell said.  
"But….sir," I said smartly again, "Am I suppose to shut up first then follow orders?"  
"You got that right! Now shut the hell up and listen!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Our unit is moving out Laurel County in Kentucky, general Schoepf will be needing some assistance. We are moving tomorrow morning. Dismissed." O'Donnell grinded his teeth as he said dismissed.  
"Yes sir!" I shouted, as did he right as he stormed off.  
"What…." I said, "A jackass."  
"I agree," Ernest said. "There are two ways I hope for the lieutenant to be gone," I said, "Either the war to be over soon, or for him to get shot."  
Ernest looked like he was about to say something about my last comment, but then shrugged and nodded in approval.

***

October 4th, 1861,  
I got shot the other day, right in the leg. Medic said that I am going to have to be on a crutch for a while, but honestly the pain isn't as bad as it was the other day, maybe I have just grown use to it. Right now it is six o'clock in the morning, O'Donnell said that our unit will be leaving for Kentucky soon. O'Donnell, that fartface always aggravates Ernest and me, if he wasn't at the rank he is at, I would sock him right in the nose.  
Still no sign of Jason, if we can't find him on our route to Kentucky, he will be pronounced dead. The battle at Greenbrier river, was a success, only there was no victory for either the Union or the Confederates. The battle was inconclusive, to me thats the way war should be, no winners nor losers, but in the back of my mind I know that to end a war you must win the war.

Jeffrey Irren

Just then a bugle horn goes off outside, Danks is forming up the troops.  
I put my journal in my bag, grab my gear, and join Ernest outside. Our unit comes out and gathers around the flag, Reynold and Kimballs units are scattered around the fort, either guarding or talking with one another.  
Danks comes out of the fort stables on his horse, I also notice that Reynolds is standing over at his quarters looking our way. "Colonel," Danks said to the colonel who I still don't know his name, "Everyone here?"  
"Yes sir," the colonel said, "Everyone looks ready to go."  
""ready to go"," Ernest copied the colonel, "Physically yes, mentally, no."  
"Well," Danks said, "What's more to say besides were heading to Kentucky, I hope best of luck to all of you. We will be heading to Camp Wildcat, where we will assist general Schoepf. Now get into attention!"  
Our unit formed into lines and got ready to move out. The American flag is raised in our unit O'Donnell and the lieutenant are on their horses ready to go as well.  
Danks looked to O'Donnell and nodded.  
"Face the gate!" O'Donnell called.  
Our unit turned around and faced the front gate. My rifle is held in attention with my right arm, and my left arm is holding my crutch which is supporting my body. I am not the only one with a crutch, there are a few other from our unit that has a crutch. A lot of people have bandages wrapped around their head, or around their arms and torso, only the uniform covers the bandages, so they look as if they are still fit to fight. Those who are on a crutch like me, are towards the back of the unit instead of the front, at least Ernest said he would stick with me in the journey so I don't get lonely.  
Danks, the colonel, and O'Donnell come to the front of our unit.  
"Forward, march," O'Donnell said.  
The unit marches forward, out of the front gates of Cheat Summit Fort, begin to descend down a road of the mountain, and are heading for Camp Wildcat in Kentucky. Our units artillery is being pulled by horses from behind our company. Camp Wildcat, here we come.

Chapter: 11 Wars Life in a Journal and Letters Home October 22nd, 1861,  
The battle of Camp Wildcat occurred just yesterday, a Union victory. A medic told me that we lost 4 people and about 18 were wounded. Through the whole battle, Ernest and I decided to stay together, so wherever one goes, the other goes with. General Schoepf ordered for an attack on the front lines of the battle, but had our unit joined a few other companies to search the woodlands. Our companies were ambushed by Confederate troops, a full scale battle commenced in the area of Hoosier Knob, we formed a trench in the area and took on the Rebels.  
In the battle a sergeant from another company told Ernest and I to go out and look for any wounded men and to get them to the medics. Instantly the thought of Charlie saving me went through my mind, but we followed orders. Ernest and I ran through the smoke to find anybody. I saw one of our men down whose head was hidden behind a tree trunk, we ran over to the man, only to find that his head was blown off by a cannon. Ernest and I did not just go for Union men, we actually also found a few Confederate soldiers who were wounded, and out of the goodness of our hearts, we brought them to the medics as well, I wonder if they were treated instantly.  
After about the 6th man we found, Ernest and I ran out into a nearby woods line, near the front lines. We saw a man down, so we ran over to him, the smoke covered his body so all we could see was his silhouette. When we got up to the man, we couldn't believe what we saw, for the man who was on the ground, was none other than lieutenant O'Donnell. O'Donnell had a bullet wound in the hip and one in the right shoulder, the lieutenant was half conscious when we found him. I don't know what crossed Ernest and my mind my, but we both picked up O'Donnell and ran him to the medics. Turns out, O'Donnell was leading some of our companies men when a dismounted cavalry of the 1st Kentucky went for the unit, O'Donnell was shot and the unit ran for Hoosier Knob.  
O'Donnell woke up this morning at about nine o'clock. The medics told him that Ernest and I saved him, but O'Donnell hasn't spoken to us about it. I have two thoughts on why O'Donnell hasn't seen us about saving him, either he doesn't care that we saved him or he doesn't know what to say about saving him.  
Danks said that our unit will be heading out to Springfield Missouri, and we only have 4 days to get there. Danks said that our unit is going to have to be traveling at least all night, probably from seven o'clock in the morning to eleven o'clock at night. Whenever our unit stops, we will only be resting for about 15 minutes, 30 at the most.

Jeffrey Irren

***  
October 25th, 1861,  
Today we fought at the battle of Springfield, or as some people call it "Zagonyi's Charge", I don't care what they call the battle, we still won the battle and thats whats important. Our unit arrived at Springfield at about midnight on the 24th. I guess Danks having us walk for all that time managed to get us to Springfield a little early. Once we got to the Union camp in Springfield, our platoon was taken under the command of major Charles Zagonyi. To me a major in command of a battle considering our unit has a general is just strange, but the way the military works is just strange at times.  
I forgot to mention it my last passage of my journal, but Earnest and my rank has been upgraded, we are now a corporal. It's not the highest rank, I don't have control over a unit or anything, but who knows I may be sergeant or lieutenant one day. At Camp Wildcat, we were promoted for saving lieutenant O'Donnell in the battle, before our unit left Camp Wildcat, Danks called our names and told us to come up in front of the fellow soldiers. Our new rank was not presented to us by Danks, but rather by none other than a wounded O'Donnell.  
The battle truly was a surprise, our army ranged about 326, and the Confederates had about 1,000, to 5,000 troops. Don't ask me how our army won the battle, I don't even know how, all that I know is that our army lost 85 men, meanwhile the Rebels lost about 133 soldiers.  
Our next destination is back to Kentucky, in Maysville. There is currently a battle that has been going on since the 23rd. Danks hopes we can get to Maysville by the sixth if we are lucky. Our unit is actually being given horses and wagons, that way we won't have to walk, therefore hopefully cutting the long journey in half and get there faster.

Jeffrey Irren

***  
November 10, 1861,  
The battle in Maysville, Kentucky was a success. The Union once again triumphed over the Confederate forces! We lost 6 men, 26 wounded, and the best news, we captured 74 prisoners of war.  
I don't know where our next battle will be, but I can imagine it will be a success as well.  
Jeffrey Irren

***  
Dear Mother, So far so good, I am not dead, thats the good part. I have been shot though, in the left leg, but don't worry I still got my leg and can walk. It left me on a crutch for about two weeks.  
I am beginning to regret fully joining the army. If I would have just volunteered, I would have been out here for just three months and the pay would still be good. Maybe I will resign from the military when I get back home.  
So far I have been through 6 battles. Kesslers Cross Lanes, Cheat Mountain, Greenbrier River, Camp Wildcat, Springfield Missouri, and Ivy Mountain or also known as Big Sandy Expedition at Maysville, Kentucky.  
My rank has been upped to corporal, Ernest and I got the rank for saving our units lieutenant at Camp Wildcat. May not be a major rank, but its a rank.

Hope to be home soon, and hope to write back soon ,  
Jeff

Chapter 12:  
Hartsville, Tennessee We are now walking to wherever our next destination is, I have no idea where we are going.  
"You know that colonel in our unit?" Ernest asked.  
"Of course," I said, "What about him?"  
"Well, I got word from him that we are heading to Hartsville, Tennessee. Apparently we are going to restock on ammunitions, and get some rest at Colonel Moore's camp. And wait for any oncoming battles in Tennessee."  
"Tennessee, huh."  
"Yeah. The Union is sending a lot of men to Tennessee further into the front lines."  
"Oh, thought the worst of it was behind us?"

Our unit has been walking for about two weeks, and we are still not even half way to Hartsville. Its going to be at least 3 more weeks before we get to Tennessee, what I don't understand is why can't we just get some ammunition and supplies from somewhere in Kentucky? But what am I to do about it? All I know is to follow orders and stand in attention. But now I am to march.  
"Jeff?" Ernest asked walking beside me.  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"I have…." Ernest began, "I have had this thought on my mind for the past two weeks….and the guilt is ripping through my soul."  
"What is it?" I ask hesitantly.  
"The truth about my fathers death," Ernest said with a sigh, "You remember how I told you that my father was murdered back in Ireland?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Well….," Ernest continued, "I knew the man who killed him."  
"Did you turn him in?" I asked.  
Ernest begins to sweat and takes a swallow of air.  
"Couldn't," Ernest said under his breath.  
I pause for a minute thinking.  
"Oh my God…." I finally said, "You….You killed him….Didn't you?"  
Ernest looks at me, his eyes in tears.  
"Yes….and no," Ernest chocks back sobs.  
"Wh...What do you mean?" I ask.  
Ernest looked to the ground, then slowly raises his head.  
"My father," Ernest said, "He….He, worked in a shipyard, most people in my town did. My father had a friend at the yard whose name was James….One day my father and James got into a fight over a matter of rumors saying that James raped my mother….Turns out he did. When my father found out, he said he would kill James. One night I awoke to find my father sneaking out of the house, he took his pistol. I quietly followed him….I followed him to outside the local tavern. Under the faint light of the street lamp I could see James silhouette and hear his voice. James and my father were complaining….father pulled the pistol out from his long coat and was about ready to kill James. James was quicker though, James knocked the pistol out of Fathers hand and the pistol went into the dirt road, it miraculously didn't fire. James pulled out a knife and started stabbing my father, the sound of my fathers screaming in pain sent the blade through my ears….I went for the pistol….but by then I could not tell who was who under the faint light of the street lamp. I took the pistol and aimed for one of the men, James or my father, I didn't know…..Next thing I know….Bang….I fired the pistol, a man fell, the other fled. I went to see the man I shot hoping it was James….It was my father….I killed him….I later went after James, and I stabbed him to death with my knife."  
Ernest covers his face with his hands.  
"Did your mother know?" I asked.  
"No," Ernest said, "Of course not. I couldn't bare to tell her, she thinks it was James who killed him and thinks that latter James committed suicide by stabbing himself….But it was me….I killed my father, and James….I'm a murderer."  
I put my arm around Ernest.  
"Ernest," I said in a soothing voice, "Your no murderer, you tried to protect your father, you just shot blank. You had no idea who you were aiming at." Ernest nodded, still in tears.

The weeks of walking has past, out unit lost two men due to disease.  
"Stop!" an officer calls from the front of our company.  
Before us is a large stretch of land with tents and the trees in the woods surrounding the camp. According to Pa's pocket watch, it is eight o'clock so there are camp fires everywhere around the camp. Ernest said that he got word that the date is December 5th.  
Just then a corporal from the campsite before us rides a black horse up to general Danks. The corporal has a brightly lite lantern in his hand and holds it up to see Danks face.  
"General," the corporal solutes.  
Danks solutes back as do all the other officers.  
"Yes corporal," Danks said.  
"Just the usual routine sir," the corporal said, "We have to know why you want to enter our camp and to identify yourself."  
Danks sighs.  
"Alright," Danks said, "I am General John A. Danks, this is Lieutenant O'Donnell, Colonel Wilson, and over there is Captain Malley."  
"We have been part of this unit for how long now?" Ernest whispers to me, "And we didn't know the colonels name until now?"  
Ernest and I laugh as quiet as we can. But I guess our laughter is too loud, for O'Donnell looked behind his shoulder, looked at us and glared. Ernest and I snap into attention.  
"My unit here," Danks points at our company, "My unit here is the 63rd Pennsylvania Infantry. We seek some more ammunition, medical supplies, some medical attention to our sick, and some shelter for a while until our next fight."  
The corporal looks at our unit behind Danks.  
"Alright then," the corporal said, "I am sure that Colonel Moore will be fine with you joining our camp. General, Colonel Moore will more likely wish for you to check in with him of your arrival and demands."  
"That will be done," Danks said in approval.  
"Now, please sir, you may take your men down to our camp, and I will lead you to the colonel. I will have a private lead your sick to the medical wing and show you an area for your men to camp."  
"Thank you corporal."  
Danks signals for the command to move our unit.  
"Forward march!" Colonel Wilson commands.  
Our unit throughs our rifles over our shoulders and marches forward to the camp.  
We march into the camp and the corporal gives a command to a private who is guarding the entrance of the camp.  
"Alright," the private said, "Anyone who is sick or wounded, please follow me. If it is alright with the general." the private looks at Danks. "You may leave your artillery here and our company will take care of it."  
"That would be fine," Danks said, "You heard the private men, leave the artillery here, the rest of you follow this man."  
Our artillerymen take our cannons to the side and begin to unhook the artillery from the horses.  
"Your cavalry sir," the corporal said, "They may tie their horses to the trees at your campsite, our company will give the animals some food and water sir."  
"Much appreciated corporal," Danks said. "Any time general, now, if you would follow me to our company's colonel. This private will take care of the rest."  
Danks nodded and followed the corporal to the companies commander with the rest of our units officers. "Alright," the private said, "Rest of you follow me."  
The private turned around and walked on into the camp.  
Our unit does not march through the camp but rather simply walks, the camp looks just like ours back when Ernest and I first joined the army. Only instead of the camp being set out on an open field, this one is in the woods covered by trees. The private finally leads us to an area of woods where there is no tents. "Alright," the private said, "This is where you will be setting up camp. Our men will attend to your horses and help in any way possible."  
The private turned around and walked away. Our company got the tents from our transport cart and started setting up camp.  
Just then O'Donnell comes riding into our camp on his horse.  
"Attention!" O'Donnell demands.  
Our unit steps into one big line facing the lieutenant.  
"I need," O'Donnell said, "I need anyone who is a corporal or higher rank to step forward."  
Ernest and I being corporals stepped forward in front of the line, there are about five of us who have a rank that is under an officers. Those people would be of course Ernest and I, but there is also Sergeant Melloy, First Sergeant Kilroy, and Sergeant Major Dirks. All step forward.  
"Follow me," O'Donnell commands.  
We all walk forward behind O'Donnell and his horse.  
"What are we needed for sir?" Dirks asks.  
"The general and Colonel Moore, wish to see you all," O'Donnell said.  
"For what?" Melloy asks.  
"General Danks will tell you," O'Donnell says in an angry tone, "Now shut up and follow me, you have your orders."  
"Yes sir," Kilroy said.  
O'Donnell leads us through Colonel Moore's camp and to his commander's tent. Inside the tent all sitting on barrels and chairs is General Danks, Colonel Wilson, Captain Malley, and a next to Danks is a tall slender man with a black beard whose rank is a colonel and I asumes name is Colonel Moore. "Sir," Dirks solutes, "You ordered for us."  
"Yes Dirks," Danks said, "Men I would like you to meet Colonel Moore."  
"How do you do men," Colonel Moore says.  
"Colonel Moore," Colonel Wilson said, "Has some information concerning their camp."  
"Ah yes," Colonel Moore continues, "Thank you colonel, now men, our guards have reported that they have spotted Rebel spies in our area, now our expectation to this event is a planned attack on our camp. More likely to destroy our supply line, now the reason I called you in here men, is to ask, no, not ask, command you, I command each one of you to control your own small unit and search for any Rebel spies. If any battle breaks loose, you are all to stay as your own unit."  
My jaw drops open as does Ernests. The sergeants jaws stay in place though, I can bet that they have controlled their own unit in the past. But Ernest and I have never controlled our own unit, this will be interesting.  
"General Danks sir," Colonel Moore said, "I will see to it that your men are given ammunition and medical attention, I would suggest that you have your ammunitions and food supplies kept about a mile away from camp and possibly guarded. Just in case there is a Rebel attack."  
"It will be done," Danks said, "Thank you colonel."  
Colonel Moore suddenly pulled a map out from behind his chair, he spreads the map out on a desk in front of the other officers, and general. The map is a detailed description of the camps location and the surrounding woods.  
"Now," Colonel Moore said pointing at the map, "This is a map of the camp and the surrounding woods. We are here." Moore pointed at a small area on the map with a red dot on it. "Your camp is right about here." Moore traces a small area of land just east of red dot with his finger. "This is our camp." Moore traces another area of land in the woods with his finger just west of the dot. "Our guards report seeing Rebel spies….Here, here, here, and here." Moores points to two locations just south of our camp, one location is a distance north of the red dot. The last location is near Moores camp near the edge of the camp. "I am going to need, each one of you to take a unit to patrol the woods and find any Rebels. Corporal." Moores points to me. "You're going to control a unit and take them to this sighting." Moore points to the closest sighting near our camp. "You, other corporal." Moore points to Ernest. "You are to take you squad to the next sighting near your camp. Sergeant, you are to take your men to go to the sighting that is north from here, sergeant major, you are to take your men and search the edge of our camp." the colonel traces the perimeter of the camp once again. "And finally, first sergeant, you are to take your squad and head out to the generals ammunitions wagon and keep the wagon safe, in case of an attack and you hear any fighting, keep two of your men guarding the wagon and take your men into battle. Everyone understand the plan?"  
"Yes sir," we all said.  
"You may rest tonight and tomorrow," Colonel Moore said, "My guards will patrol the woods, but on the seventh, you are moving out. That clear?"  
"Yes sir," we all said.  
"Good, now lieutenant, would you mind escorting these men back to your camp?"  
"Yes sir," O'Donnell said.  
O'Donnell signifies for us to turn around and head back to camp.  
Once our small company of leaders is further enough away from the high commands tent, I look to O'Donnell who is riding next to Ernest and I.  
"Sir," I ask.  
"Yes corporal?" O'Donnell said.  
"Why….Why would Danks and Moore want us to take command of a unit?"  
"You heard the colonel, he just wants you to take a unit."  
"But, sir, Ernest and I have never taken control of a unit."  
O'Donnell scoffed, "It's not hard, I myself have taken a unit a few times in my military career. Look all you have to know is that you must watch were you step, for everywhere you step, your company will follow. It is up to you to bring your unit to victory, failure, or death."  
"Thank you, very encouraging," Ernest said.  
"Well its the truth corporal," O'Donnell said, "Now keep walking, you are controlling a unit and thats final."

*** December 6th, 1862,  
Our company arrived in Hartsville, Tennessee just yesterday. Colonel Moore claimed that Ernest and I will be taking on our own unit to guard the camp. Ernest revealed to me one day on our journey to this camp, that he was the one who killed his father in Ireland, only Ernest killed his father on accident, he was trying to save his father but shot the wrong man.  
Ernest is not doing very well with the thought about controlling his own unit and his fathers death. Ernest is not just in a deep depression, he has become suicidal. Just yesterday when we got the news that we would be controlling a unit, I found Ernest about to jab his bayonet into his liver in our camp tent, thank God I arrived in time to pummelled him to the ground and take the blade out of his hand. And just tonight I caught him about to hang himself on a nearby tree, when I saw him stepping up to the stool about to hang himself I used my knife and cut the rope.  
I asked Ernest why he is trying to kill himself and tells me quote, "The Union does not have murders control a unit". I tell him once again that he is not a murderer, but the thought still lingers.

I still keep an eye on Ernest,  
Jeffrey Irren

Chapter: 13 Who's the Enemy?  
Tonight Ernest and I shall command our own unit. At this very moment, O'Donnell is rounding up soldiers while Captain Malley watches, all troops are placed in five groups, each with seven men. Once everyone is rounded up, O'Donnell walks up to Captain Malley and stands in attention.  
"Report," Malley demands.  
"All troops are present sir," O'Donnell reports. "Alright, that will do lieutenant."  
O'Donnell solutes and stands aside.  
Captain Malley looks upon our men, then looks at we five chosen leaders.  
"Now," Malley said, "Each one of these groups are divisions. From left to right division one, division two, and so on. When I call your name, you will step forward and go to the division I selected you in….Sergeant Melloy, division one. Master Sergeant Dirks, division two. First Sergeant Kilroy, division three. Corporal Johnson, division four. And Corporal Irren, division five."  
I step forward and walk to division five, I then pivot around, stand in attention and face the captain. "I trust you know your chosen location," Malley said, "I will not hold you much longer, rifles ready boys, best of luck to all of you."  
Malley solutes to dismiss us.  
Everyone who is a assigned to our units begins to give demands. Ernest looks to me and I nod good luck to him.  
"Alright uh," I said to my men, "Follow me to our destination."  
I step forward and my division follows me. At that moment the thought of what O'Donnell said to me that to watch where I step, for my men will step there as well, rings through my mind.  
"You alright Irren?" a private said, "You look a little green."  
I clear my throat.  
"Oh," I said, "Just a little nervous I guess. Never controlled a unit before….Just keep your rifles ready men and shoot any Copperheads in your sight."  
I guess I am getting slightly jumpy with excitement, confusion, and fear. I am excited because I am actually controlling a unit, but also confused because why would my companies officers chose me to command a unit. But most of all I am afraid that I will be the one responsible for the death of my unit if it is to come.

***  
I have been leading my unit for about two hours next to a large hill, no sign of any Rebels or Rebel spies.  
"Irren!" a private in my unit moaned, "Can we just head back to camp? There is no one out here!"  
"Shut up thats an order!" I order the private, "I have been given my orders and you have been given your orders from our officers and from me."  
"Yes sir!" the private said and rolled his eyes.  
With that said and done we resume our hike through the woods.  
"Corporal Irren!" another one of the privates gets my attention.  
I turn and face the private. The private says nothing and just points up the hill next to us. I look up the hill to see the silhouette of a man, by the looks of him, he looks to be in uniform. Just then the mysterious man on the hill looks at me down the hill then turns around and walks slowly away.  
I catch my breath and face my men.  
"Rifles ready men," I whispered.  
I signified for my troops to follow me up the hill. We walk slowly to try not to break any twigs and sticks, the only noise heard is of rifle hammers cocking back, that flint ready to strike the steel and ignite the bullet. I cock back my hammer and continue sneaking up the hill.  
Once my men and I are at the top of the hill I see the man walking away from us a few feet in front of us.  
"Hey….You," I said.  
The man stops in his tracks and turns looking at me.  
"Come here," I said.  
The man slowly comes up to me, he is now in the moonlight and I can now see his face. The man is in fact in a uniform, a blue uniform thank God. The man is a gruff looking man, got the beginning of a growing beard, a scar on the side of his face, dark black eyes, dirty as hell, and carries his rifle at his side. I look at the rank on his sleeve and I see that he is a private.  
"Private," I said uncocking the hammer on the rifle, "What are you doing out here, where is your unit? I almost thought you were a Rebel, you're lucky I didn't give the orders to kill you. You may come along with our unit."  
The soldier smiles and shows his crooked yellow teeth.  
But right when I am about to turn around and go back down the hill, the private pulls out his pistol and aims the barrel right at my face.  
"Corporal!" a private yells and tackles me to the ground.  
Another one of my privates lunges at the guy with the pistol and pushes the pistol into the air.  
"BANG!" The pistol fires.  
The private who pushed me to the ground gets up, pulls out his knife, and stabs the gunman in the back. The gunman falls to the ground.  
I slowly get on my knees and hover above the dead man. I see something shimmering on the man's shirt collar. I turn the collar and see a gold pin on the shirt, the pin has three letters: C.S.A..  
"Hes a Confederate," the private who had stabbed the Rebel said.  
"But what is he doing in this uniform?" I ask myself.  
I begin to think when suddenly it hits me.  
"We have to get back to camp!" I say in fright.  
"BANG!...BANG! BANG!...POP!...CRACK!," The sound gunfire explodes towards the direction of camp.  
"We have to get back to camp….Now." I solemnly say, "Run!"  
I turn with my unit and charge back to camp with our rifles ready and prepare for the worst. Camp is just up the hill and the sound of gunfire becomes immense.  
When my unit and I step to the crest of the hill and look down upon the camp we see men in Union uniforms kill fellow North soldiers! A large amount of fire causes tents and trees to burn to the ground, the flames that I once viewed as something beautiful, I now see as death and destruction.  
"Lets go men! Move! Move! Move!" I yell.  
We charge down the hill to take cover behind rocks, fallen trees, and tents. Anyone who came as a threat to us was shoot on sight.  
I doge an burning tree limb that almost falls on my head. I lunge to the ground behind a large fallen tree, one of my men jumps and gets next to me. The rest jump behind tents and rocks, anything that can cover them.  
"Sir!" the man next to me cries out, "I don't know who to shoot!" I try to think about what my command will be.  
"Uh...Uh," I mumble, "Kill anyone who poses a threat. Shoot anyone who comes close men!"  
Just then a soldier jumps over the log we are taking cover behind. He jumps over my mens head. The soldier next to me on instant tackles him to the ground and knocks him one in the face.  
"Danny?...," my soldier yells, "Dan! Get a hold of yourself!...Its us! Your side!"  
The soldier named Danny relaxes and looks at us all.  
My guy gets off Danny and takes cover on the ground for if he stands he will more likely get shoot.  
"Sorry Jack," Danny said, "I thought you were…"  
Just then a loud crack breaks through the gunfire, reveals a burning log that snaps off a tree and falls right over Danny. Jack roles to the side and doges the burning logs fall, Danny tries too, but he is too late. The log falls right next to him and lights his uniform on fire.  
Danny screams with pain and I try not to watch but I can't help myself.  
"God damn it!" Jack screams and pounds his fist in the dirt.  
Danny gets up screaming and tries to run but is soon hit by a stray bullet and falls to the ground, his body now burns to ash. I look to see one of my men vomit to the awful sight.  
Suddenly I see another soldier in a Union uniform charge towards Jack with his bayonet in his hand. I act quickly and fire my rifle at the (hopefully) enemy soldier, he falls on Jack like a sack of potatoes.  
I look to the right and in the light of the burning flame, is Ernest. Ernest seems to be looking for something, more likely his men, for they are no where in sight.  
"Ernest!" I yell to him, "Ernest! Over here! Come on buddy!"  
Ernest notices my call to him and runs over to me, he lunges to the ground and slides on his back right next me. I begin to wonder why he would slide on his back and thats when I notice that half of his chest has been burnt.  
I pull Ernest up so he is sitting next to me.  
"My God," I mumble, "Ernest….Your wounded."  
"Im….Im alright….Buddy," Ernest tries to say.  
"I got to get you out of here," I whisper into Ernest ear, "I am going to get you out of here." I turn my attention to my men. "Were moving out men."  
"The camp entrance…." Ernest mumbles, "Regroup there."  
The units must have retreated to the entrance of the camp, but what I am wondering is why didn't Ernest go to the entrance and where are his men?  
"We are going the camp entrance!" I order, "I will carry the corporal, all of you watch your backs! Lets move!"  
My soldiers check the surroundings and knock off a couple supposedly enemy soldiers. Once the area is clear I pick Ernest up through him over my right shoulder and hold him by the legs, his upper part of his body hangs over my back and I hear him moan in pain.  
Jack tries to get up behind us but as soon as he gets up he is shot by a stray bullet and falls dead.  
"Lets go!" I yell.  
The soldiers of my unit jump over the log and I struggle but manage to keep Ernest up. My men and I run on the outside of the camp away from in the middle, for I can imagine there are enemy soldiers in there.  
I look left to right and see soldier by soldier fall to death and I fear that we will not get out of this. Burning trees fall behind and in front of us, whenever a branch or a tree falls, we have to jump over a burning log, so far we have been lucky that nobody has been burned, at least I hope not.  
The adrenaline that runs through our veins makes us all seem to run faster than we did on any other battlefield.  
"I can see the exit sir!" one the men announced.  
I look up from the ash covered ground and through my red, burning, and itchy eyes I can see the exit.  
"Keep….Going," I croke out of my dry throat. A minute later we are out of the camp and now looking for the regrouped units.  
The fire now seems to burn through our lungs and the smoke blisters our tongues.  
One of my soldiers falls dead right next to me, shoot right through the back.  
Thankfully we get out of the burning camp with the last remaining men of my small unit. I can see the remaining soldiers from the units of the camp up on a hill overlooking the burning camp. Slowly, we climb up the steep hill.  
"Help….Help," I croke out of my mouth.  
Somebody up the hill notices us and comes running down the hill toward us. The soldier runs right in front of me and takes Ernest off my back, right when I pass out and fall into the tall grass. The world around me blurs and blackens fast, and all consciousness fades from my body.

Chapter: 14 From Major Award, then to Fredericksburg

I wake up in the infirmary, my uniform cap is on the ground and my coat is at the foot of the bed. A medic is standing at the bedside with bandages and a tin of water.  
"Coming to?" the medic asks.  
"Yeah I guess," I reply.  
The medic tosses my thin ragged cotton blanket off me, revealing my white legs and dirty grosse underpants. "Doc what are you doing!" I yell at him.  
"How else am I going to treat your burns?!" he says with anger.  
I look down my legs and now notice that I have burns going up my legs. My legs are covered with burnt flesh, open wounds, infected sores, and dried blood covering my legs.  
"Relax its just a flesh wound," the medic claims, "Now, place your legs across the gap between the beds."  
I turn myself and hang my legs over the gap between my bed and the empty bed next to me, I rest my feet on the bed next to mine.  
"Now, uh, brace yourself because this, is going to hurt," the medic says.  
He takes the tin of water and dumps it across my legs. I flinch to the slight pain. The medic grabs a blood stained towel and places it on my legs.  
"Brace yourself," the medic says.  
I swallow air in fright.  
The medic then rubs the towel down my leg with pressure, I start to scream in pain. The pain feels like a hot sharp knife being sliced down my legs. Bloody water is released from the towel and my legs and falls to the ground in a dark red pool on the floorboards. The medic suddenly removes the towel from my legs. I look at my legs and see the wounds reopen and dark blood drains from my legs and onto the floor.  
The medic runs across the room and grabs another towel, he comes running back and applies pressure to my legs. This goes on for about a minute until the bleeding finally stops.  
The doctor steps back with the towel, his white long sleeve shirt is now covered in blood as is his blue pants. "You took it better than I thought," the medic said, "Most soldiers, especially the young ones, all freak and fight against the treatment."  
The doctor grabs a role of cotton bandages and starts to wrap them around each leg, one by one.  
"Where am I medic?" I ask.  
"Oh," the medic said, "You and the rest of your men are in a nearby town, about two or three miles away from Hartsville."  
"What is this place a hospital?"  
"Well, yes, and no. The town hospital is down the street, its currently occupied with a lot of your men. This is a tobacco barn that has been turned into an infirmary. There are many more places being used as hospitals, like hay barns, homes, hotels, salons, and stores."  
"How many medics?" "Not that many really, only a handful. A lot of them were killed in action or burned. There are a few doctors in this town, but most of all the doctors are housewives and farmers. The wives provide as nurses meanwhile the farmers are being taught how to handle medical treatment to the wounded….I myself am a farmer, I own this tobacco barn, my wife is a temporary nurse, meanwhile my kids, only young boys….Have to haul buckets of water….And dispose of the amputated limbs."  
I go silent to the thought of this poor man's kids having to push wheelbarrow after wheelbarrow of amputated, rotting, and bloody limbs of soldiers. I have seen peoples amputated limbs too many times, comrades would haul them off and burn them if not that, burry them. The smell of burning infected legs and arms, sometimes even heads, is by far the worse smell anyone can take.  
The farmer, slash medic wipes the tears from his eyes and resumes bandaging me up.  
"I am so sorry sir," I mumble.  
"Oh, its alright," the man says, "We just have to endure."  
The farmer gets done bandaging up my legs, then sits down on the bed next to me.  
"There, uh," he says, "That should be good….See if you can walk."  
I hop up off my cot and take a couple steps in the wet bloody floorboards, it hurts a little, but I can walk.  
I sit back down to put my boots and socks on. On the bright side, the fire got rid of my blisters. Once my boots are on I put on my jacket but don't bother to button it up, and I grab my cap, put it on, and make my way out of the barn.  
"Thank you sir," I say.  
The man shakes his head without looking at me.  
"No, thank you," he replies.  
I limp my way out onto main street, wounded soldiers hobble down the street with bloody bandages. I look into a hotel across the street and I see Ernest laying on a cot in the lobby. I limp over there to see him, when I step into the hotel I see many wounded soldiers that are moaning in misery, medics and nurses go cot to cot tending to the wounded.  
I go up to Ernest and hardly recognize him, his chest is burnt, and even part of his face is burnt to hell. He seems to be asleep. I sit at the end of the cot and look at him.  
Ernest seems to be coming to, for his eyes are opening slowly. His eyes are bloodshot. He opens his mouth like he is about to say something but can't for his mouth is too dry. I give him his water canteen that lies under the cot, I take off the lid and hand the canteen to him, he takes it and takes a couple swifts.  
"How you doing buddy?" I ask.  
Ernest shakes his head. "It hurts Jeff," he mumbles, "...Are you alright?"  
"Yeah just a little burnt."  
"You saved my life….I have heard, that you are to be awarded a medal and rank promotion."  
"Ernest...What happened to your unit? Why were you alone when we found you?"  
"My unit, we were patrolling the woods when we noticed the smoke….Then the flames that engulf our camp. I gave the orders to get back to camp, we got there and found our troops being attacked by our own troops. Not knowing who to fight….I gave orders to retreat from the camp, we found were other units were regrouping and my men got there safely. But then I noticed that you weren't there….So I ran back into the camp to find you….Then, thats when a burning branch fell on me. I pushed the branch off me, got up, and resumed trying to find you. But I guess you found me."  
"You went back for me?" I say baffled.  
"Thats what friends are for," Ernest moans.  
"Thank you Ernest, now rest, I expect we will be leaving soon."  
I walk out of the building and see just down the boardwalk, General Danks leaning up against a post, smoking a pipe just like Pa did. I walk up to him to tell him something that is really important.  
When I get up to him I solute. He glances at me then looks down at the road.  
"At ease soldier," Danks mumbles while blowing smoke.  
I relax and lean over the post like Danks is.  
"Now," Danks clears his throat. "What is it you want soldier," Danks asks.  
I pause for a moment to think about what I am going to say.  
"Sir, I have been told that…." I say, "I have been told that I am going to be promoted and given a medal for my actions at Hartsville….As much as I am grateful sir, I will not accept the award without Corporal Johnson getting some award as well….For you see sir, Johnson came after me, he went back into the camp alone to find me and my unit, he risked his own life for mine. Now he is in the infirmary, half burnt."  
Danks goes mute for some time.  
"Mr. Irren," Danks says something at last, "Are you aware of what your new rank is to become?"  
"No sir."  
"I and my other officers have been looking through the records of your wartime actions. Your performance has been outstanding you are quite bold, you have saved your friend, you have been wounded quite a few times, but still fought on, and lead your own unit and according to the remaining men of your unit, they have claimed that your actions commanding your company were quite superior….Corporal Irren….We have decided to give you a new rank that is rarely given to a man whose current rank is just a corporal, congratulations….Second Lieutenant Irren."  
"Sir….Are you saying….You are making me an officer?"  
Danks looks at me and nods. "Sir," I said, "As much as an honor as this is, what is to be given to Johnson?"  
"I will consider a higher rank and perhaps a medal, but the rank will not be of an officer," Danks said.  
"Thank you sir." I salute and walk off.

***  
The next morning we hear the drums sound of the awarding ceremony. A large wooden stage sits in the middle of the town where Ernest and I stand upon along with other soldiers standing in a row, only Ernest and I stand next to each other in front of the other soldiers. All the soldiers behind us are wounded, many are leaning on crutches or canes, all burnt, and bloody bandages in all parts of their bodies.  
Behind the stage is an American flag draped in the wind upon the pole. But in front of the stage, there lies many, many, many corpses of dead soldiers. Each one of the dead have a white bed sheet covering their body and above the head of each fallen soldier is their rifle with the bayonet stuck in the ground keeping the rifle up. On the butt of each rifle is the soldiers cap.  
In front of the dead are the soldiers that are still alive and wounded, every one of them looking at us on the stage.  
Just then Danks and his officers come out of a saloon and walk to the stage. Danks stands at the front of the stage overlooking the crowd, the officers stand in attention at the ends of the stage.  
Danks solutes to the crowd, the crowd solutes back.  
"Hello men," Danks said, "We are here this morning to award these fine brave men back here a promotion….But we are also here, to mourn our dead, the ones that perished in the flame and died of the bullet. Before we pronounce the new ranks for the men behind us, let us give a moment of silence and the playing of Taps to the brave fallen men of the Battle of Hartsville."  
Everyone takes off their caps, even the civilians of the town that crowd the streets. Suddenly the silence is broken with the sound of a trumpeter playing off Taps. Once Taps is over, everyone puts their caps back on.  
"Oh Lord," Danks said, "May you guide the lost to your Kingdom Come….Now, let us move on with the ceremony." Danks pulls out a piece of paper from his uniform and begins to read the new ranks for the men behind us. When their name is called they step forward and solute until Danks is done awarding their new rank, 15 men are called until Danks puts the paper back in his pocket. "Now to award the new ranks and medals to two of our bravest men." O'Donnell and a Colonel marches over to Ernest and I, O'Donnell is carrying a pillow that has two ranks and two medals on it. "First rank is given to Corporal Jeffrey Irren, his actions on the battlefield have shown to be superior, not many are given such rank at so low a current rank. I bestow Corporal Irren as Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren." The Colonel takes a pair of shoulder straps with the rank of Second Lieutenant off the pillow and hands them to me and solutes, I salute back. "Now for our second man of honor, Corporal Ernest Johnson. Corporal Johnson has shown great strength on the field of battle, he risked his own life at the battle of Hartsville just to find his friend. I bestow Corporal Johnson the rank of Sergeant Major Ernest Johnson." The Colonel takes two arm patches that have the rank of Sergeant Major off the pillow and hand them to Ernest, the Colonel solutes and Ernest does the same.  
"Now," Danks says, "Time to award the medals." Danks turns around and walks to us, the Colonel solutes and walks off. Danks takes the first medal off the pillow and turns to the crowd. "I first award this medal to Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren, I award him the Medal of Honor!" Danks walks up to me and pins the Medal of Honor on my chest, he steps in front of me and shakes my hand. "Congratulations Jeff." Danks takes the next medal off the pillow and faces the crowd, "For this medal I award to Sergeant Major Ernest Johnson, I award him the Military Service Medal!" Danks pins the medal on Ernest chest and shakes his hand, "Congratulations Johnson." Danks steps back and solutes to us both, we salute back.  
Danks returns to the front of the stage.  
"Men of the Colonel Moores unit," Danks continues, "I am very sorry to report this, but Colonel Moore has been captured by the Rebels. You are to join my unit and fight alongside my men….We are moving out tomorrow to Fredericksburg, Virginia. We will fight with Major General Burnside. Dismissed." The audience of soldiers walks or limps away as do the men behind us. Danks turns around and walks up to us.  
"Sergeant Johnson," Danks said, "You are dismissed, we shall give you a dress uniform latter."  
"Thank you sir," Ernest solutes and hobbles off.  
Danks turns his attention to me now.  
"Lieutenant Irren," Danks continues, "Son this is a high honor and I am delighted to tell you to report to the hotel down the street to be fitted into your new uniform."  
"My new uniform sir?" I ask.  
"Well of course! Now that you are an officer there is no need to be dressed in an old raggedy corporal's uniform. Go on ahead and to get fitted into your uniform. Dismissed."  
"Thank you sir," I said and soluted.  
I walk off the stage and walk down the road to the hotel. I walk past the lines of bodies of the fallen and feel a deep sorrow, so I take a deep breath and continue on.  
When I get to the hotel, I see O'Donnell at the hotel bar. He sees me come in and instead of giving me his signature glare, a great big smile from ear-to-ear creeps across his face.  
"Thats the first time I have ever seen you smile O'Donnell," I said.  
O'Donnell laughs, "May very well be," the lieutenant said, "Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren, well I'll be damned. You're probably the first man I have ever seen whose rank went from just a corporal to a second lieutenant!"  
"Ya don't say," I said being sarcastic and rolling my eyes. "Now," O'Donnell continues, "Follow me, we got to get you fitted into your new uniform."  
O'Donnell takes me upstairs to a small hotel room where on the bed there are a Union officers pants, jackets, hats, belts, big cloth ribbons that wrap around your waist in different colors depending on the rank, and black boots line the floor.  
"Stand still," O'Donnell said.  
O'Donnell takes a measuring tape and gets my waist size which is very thin, he sees how tall I am, takes my shoe size, and so on.  
O'Donnell grabs a jacket, pants, and boots.  
"Go ahead and try these on." he said tossing the uniform to me.  
I pull off my pants and slip the new clean light blue officers pants on that have a red line going down the outside of each pant leg, the pants fit just right. I then take off my raggedy jacket and put on the new one. The officers jacket is different from my old one, instead of one line of buttons going down the middle, there are two rows one going down the right side of my chest and one going down the left side of chest, it too fits perfectly, and the collar goes halfway up my neck.  
O'Donnell grabs a red ribbon from the bed and wraps it around my waist and properly ties it. O'Donnell grabs a belt off the bed, its got a gold belt buckle in the middle that reads U.S., O'Donnell wraps the belt around the ribbon and buckles it.  
"Now slip the boots on," O'Donnell said.  
I grab the boots, put them on and begin to tuck my pants in the boots.  
"Boy!" O'Donnell said, "What the Hell you doing? You don't need to tuck your pants in."  
I take my pants out of my boots.  
"Alright," O'Donnell continues, "Now for the hat." O'Donnell turns around and grabs a cowboy like hat that looks something like what I wore as a kid. The hat has such a dark blue to the point its almost black. In the middle of the hat are two rifles crossed together with a small gold cord going around the hat. He hands it to me, I tried it on and it fit as well. "Well, now you're looking like an officer. Go have a look."  
O'Donnell points to a long mirror in the corner of the room. I walk up to it and am shocked to see my reflection, not shocked to see the uniform, but shocked to see that I practically have a beard, my lower face and upper lip has long stubbles. Oh, yes and the uniform really fits me.  
"Yes," O'Donnell says as I look in the mirror, "I would say its about time for a shave."  
"Actually," I said turning to O'Donnell, "I think I'll let it grow out."  
O'Donnell smiles a little.  
"Oh," O'Donnell says in shock, "I almost forgot."  
O'Donnell kneels down to grab something from under the bed. He pulls out a pistol in its holster and sets it on the bed, then he pulls out a long sword. The sheath of the sword is silver, the hilt of the sword is gold, with black leather lined with gold thread twisted around the handle grip, and the d-guard is one long bar going from the blade to the butt.  
"Here," O'Donnell said handing me the sword, "Have a look."  
I took the sword and sheathed the blade, the blade appears to have been recently sharpened and polished. Engraved into the blade towards the hilt is a beautiful design U.S. followed by a design in the same style only instead of letters it has peace branches twisted together.  
"Wow," I said, "O'Donnell, its beautiful."  
"Yes," O'Donnell said, "This was once my sword."  
"Yours? O'Donnell this sword looks like it once belonged to a captain, you're a lieutenant."  
"I was never just a lieutenant."  
I look at him all confused.  
"This sword," O'Donnell said, "Was mine when I was a captain in the Second Opium War."  
"You were in the Second Opium War?"  
"Oh yes, Captain James O'Donnell, United States Infantry. When I joined the military years ago, I was schooled to be an officer. I started out as a second lieutenant, then latter earned my way up to captain. I was then sent overseas to China, where I and my men fought the Qing dynasty. One day some of my troops came in with two Chinese kids, just kids probably about 12-13 years old. My men said they were spies, I didn't think so. They weren't in a uniform or anything, I reported this to my high command….He ordered them to be executed, in the morning….The execution was to be done by myself. My men tied them to a tree, they thrown cold water on them, through rocks at them, and would laugh at them as they cried. Morning came and I had to execute them….I went up to them with this sword, some of my men followed me to watch. I put the sword up to one of the neck of one of the kids, he looked at me without any expression. I can still remember those eyes, how they looked into my soul, as if he is trying to tell me to just do it. The other kid looked away and kept his eyes closed."  
"Did you kill him?" I ask.  
O'Donnell shakes his head, "No….I took the sword and cut the ropes. I gestured them to run, they ran into the woods and were never seen again….My men looked at me with disbelief, I walked up and told them that they escaped in the night. One of them cheated me out and told the high command. Instead of having me imprisoned or executed by firing squad, my commander striped me of my rank of captain and put me at the rank of sergeant major. Since then I earned my rank to a lieutenant."  
"So the all tough Lieutenant O'Donnell," I said, "Has a heart of gold."  
"Sometimes its best to have one," he said, "This blade Jeff, is not only a weapon in wartime, but a reminder that at times sparring a life is greater than taking one."  
I nod.  
"Oh yes," O'Donnell continued, "Of course you also get this pistol."  
O'Donnell hands me the pistol that was laying on the bed.  
I take off my belt and harness the sword on my left side and put the pistol on my right.  
"Now you have all the stuff needed to be an officer, but," O'Donnell said, "You are missing one thing."  
O'Donnell walks over to my old uniform jacket and takes off the Medal of Honor then pins it on the new uniform jacket, on the right side of my chest just under my collar bone.  
"That completes the uniform," O'Donnell says smiling.

*** Morning comes before I know it. Ernest and I went out and grabbed a couple drinks at the town saloon to celebrate our new ranks. I had asked him why he didn't get a new uniform for his rank but he insisted he didn't need one.  
We left that small town early this morning, a lot of the wounded (including Ernest) all ride on a cart until they get better. The other officers actually gave me my own horse now that I am an officer. My horse is a beautiful black male that according to fellow officers was a horse from a man back at the town, the villiger just willingly gave his horse to me, apparently he quoted, 'To that lucky bastard Yank who got the Medal of Honor'. The horses name is 'Jack'.  
Most of the time I ride with the fellow officers but every now and then I will go down to the wagon and talk to Ernest.  
"I'm going to warn you now boys," Danks says to us, "Fredericksburg will not be an easy fight, Fredericksburg has a river that separates the Rebels from our control point, the Rappahannock River. The only way to get across will be by a ferry. And if the Rebels have artillery, it will make the voyage more challenging. Once you get into the town there are canales you must get past, this will be easy men, be ready."

***  
Fredericksburg is ahead but we must join up with Major General Burnside and the Army of the Potomac to take on the Rebels at Fredericksburg. We arrived at the Union camp and control point at about 3:30, but nobody is here only a few troops guarding the camp. The camp is about five miles out from Fredericksburg. It must just be me hearing things, but I swear I can hear gunfire and cannonfire in the distance.  
Once we are all set up, Danks walks up to us and the rest of the men.  
"Attention," Danks said, "Everyone attention!"  
Everyone turns around and faces Danks.  
"It turns out," Danks said, "General Burnside and his fellow generals have made their way to Fredericksburg about three weeks ago, Burnside is currently sending troops across the Rappahannock River. Im sorry to tell you this men, but we need to make the five mile march to aid Burnside. Lets move out! Now! No time to waist!"  
I go over and hop on my horse as does a few of the other officers. I spot Ernest getting his gear back on. I lead my horse over to him.  
I get over to him and he looks right at me, his eyes have bags under them since he is so tired from the march here.  
"You alright buddy?" I ask.  
"Yeah Im fine," Ernest answered, "Just kind of sucks since we can't rest now."  
"After this," I said, "We shall rest for a full day."  
Ernest smiles to that thought.  
"How are the burns doing?" I ask.  
"They are healing," Ernest answers.  
Suddenly danks comes over to me on his horse.  
"General," Ernest said and solutes.  
"At ease soldier," Danks said, "Lieutenant Irren, when we get to Fredericksburg, you are going to take on a unit of three hundred men and take them across." "Yes sir," I said saluting.  
"The units of three hundred have been set up, you may take Sergeant Major Johnson in your unit as well."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Now if you will follow me, I will assign you your unit."  
"Yes sir."  
I ride behind Danks and Ernest walks behind us.  
Danks takes us over to a large unit of men and places Ernest and I with them. Danks rides off to lead all the units.  
"Ernest," I said, "If anything is to happen to me, you are to lead this unit, understand?"  
"Yes sir," Ernest said.  
I roll my eyes at him.  
"Lets move!" Danks yells at the front of our units.  
Everyone marches forward. Right towards the sound of cannonfire and gunshots.

*** "Major General Burnside!" Danks yells over the sound of cannonfire, "General Danks and the 65th Pennsylvania Infantry, sir! At your command!"  
The short well built man with a bald head and mutton style beard looks upon our army, then looks at danks.  
"General!" Burnside yelled, "You couldn't have come at a better time!"  
"It seems so sir!" Danks yells.  
"How many officers do you have general?!"  
"Five sir!"  
"Get each one of them to command a unit!"  
"They are sir, each one with three hundred men!"  
Just then a shell burst only five hundred feet in front of us, everyone lunges at the ground and the horses stir in shock. All I hear now is a high pitched drone noise, but I can still hear commands at least. "General! There are three ferries at the riverbank! That is the only way across the river, the bridges are not complete yet!" "Yes sir!"  
Danks rides his horse down the row off squads.  
"Go down to the riverbank! Get on a ferry across the river!" Danks orders, "Officers! Leave your horses here! Go by foot!"  
I dismount from my horse and pull out O'Donnell's old sword. I put the sword up into the air.  
"Forward!" I command.  
I march forward with my unit of three hundred men marching behind. All around us the Earth is blown up by heavy cannonfire, and bullets ring past our ears, some of my men are hit. Finally after the challenging run down the hill to the riverbank, we stand before a large ferry, and surrounded by hundreds of bodies. The ferry we take is the middle pontoon crossing, in the distance I can see the lower and the upper pontoon crossing. I get onto the ferry, next to me is Ernest, the ferry manages to hold fifty of my men.  
"Half of you fire at the enemy men!" I yell, "The other half pull us across to the other side!"  
Some men get into positions to fire, others grab the long ropes that go across the river and pull us across.  
The battle grows intense, some men are shot and fall into the river. I look to my right and see the lower pontoon crossing get blown up by cannonfire, men go flying from by boat and into the cold water.  
"Keep going we are almost there!" I yell.  
We are almost one hundred feet from the shore and for the first time I look at Fredericksburg.  
Fredericksburg is engulfed in flames with black smoke filling the sky above, cannons firing from multiple different positions, Rebels are firing from windows of buildings and from the streets of Fredericksburg.  
Suddenly a cannonball hits the water only five feet in front of us, the impact throws us off balance and into the water we go. The fifty men on the ferry fall into the water with at this point it only knee deep.  
"Get to the beach!" I yell, "Take cover behind that seawall!"  
We all trudge through the sand and mud. Once we are out of the water we make the six hundred foot run from the water to the seawall, in our heavy wet boots.  
"CRACK! BANG! ZING!...ZING! BOOM!" the sound of bullets ring by our ears and the cannons blare their wrath.  
one-by-one men from my ferry and other ferries get shot and fall dead onto the beach. Finally we get to the seawall, we all take cover behind the cobblestone wall, Ernest makes it past the beach and huddles right next to me. The ferry that took us across the water is being towed back to the other side of the river where fifty more of my men get on.  
"What now sir!" a private yells next to me.  
I stop and think about orders.  
"Remain here!" I demand, "Everyone! Remain here and wait for the rest!...Until then kill the Rebels! If your gunpowder is wet take some dry powder off the dead, as well as rifles and ammunition!"  
"CRACK! BANG!" my men fire away at the rebels up the steep sand hill.  
Finally after about six ferry trips, my troops from the other side of the river are on the beach and huddled up against each other at the seawall.  
"Bayonets on!" I yell, "Bayonets on!"  
The whole unit repeats the order so others can hear, and in a matter of seconds the whole unit has bayonets on the ends of their rifles. I put my sword in my left hand and my pistol in my right.  
"On my command, we will advance!" I yell, "...Charge!"  
I crawl over the seawall and run up the hill of sand, my men with bayonets fixed run behind me yelling.  
One Rebel runs across another seawall ahead, I take the pistol and shoot him. I then notice the Rebels are fixing their bayonets as well. I shoot two Rebels with bayonets in front of me.  
My men get to the top of the hill and penetrate the enemy line. Men on both sides get stabbed in the chest and gut, but we make it through. We jump over the seawall and into Fredericksburg.  
"Take cover behind the buildings!" I order, "Watch the windows!" Just then an enemy soldier leans out of a window in front of me, I shot him right in the head, leaving him limp over the window sill.  
"Corporal!" I said grabbing the uniform collar of the corporal next to me, "Run across the road to tell the others to clear out the building and remain there until further orders!"  
"Yes sir!" the corporal said.  
The corporal ran quickly across the road and over to the others. I see him giving the news.  
They all nod in approval then the corporal runs back across the road. Next thing I know the soldiers across the way burst into the building following orders.  
"Our turn men!" I yell, "Ernest! Break down that door!"  
"Got it Jeff!" Ernest yells.  
Ernest breaks down the door next to us.  
"Go, go, go!" I yell.  
We all pile into the building rifles ready, two Rebels are in the building and are shot instantly. The room is big with entryways to different rooms and a staircase upstairs.  
I point to two privates next to me.  
"Go upstairs and search," I whisper to them. They nod in approval.  
I the point to three soldiers next to Ernest.  
"Search the house," I whisper to them.  
They nod in approval.  
The two privates slowly make their way upstairs, with rifles aimed at the top. As for the three soldiers they separate into different rooms and search.  
"BANG!...CRACK!" two shots are fired upstairs follow by a loud thud.  
One of the privates come running down stairs.  
"All clear sir," the private reports.  
"All clear down here as well sir," one of the men said coming back into the room we are in.  
I walk over to the stairs, and make the descend up. When I get to the top I see two dead Rebel soldiers lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I go into another room and look out a window that overlooks the town. A lot of the buildings are either destroyed, or on fire.  
"Hey Ernest," I call downstairs, "Come on up here."  
A second later Ernest walks into the room I'm in and looks out the window.  
"How long?" I ask, "How long do you think we have until that fire reaches us?"  
"I don't know," Ernest said, "The wind seems to be pushing it the fire north, I bet we are in the west side of Fredericksburg….It will be about a day until the fire will reach us, that is if it dies off. What do you suppose we do?"  
I pause for a moment.  
"We shall wait here tonight," I said, "When the night comes, I will cross the river in the cover of the night. When I get across I will report our actions to General Danks and Major General Burnside. They will tell us what to do next."  
Ernest nods.  
"When I leave," I said, "You are temporarily in command."  
Ernest nods again.  
"Ernest," I said, "Would you go across the road and repeat the message to the others at the other building?"  
"That can be done," Ernest said, "I'll get right on it."  
Ernest runs down the stairs to report the news to the others.

***  
The sun went down about a half hour ago, it is now 8:00 in the evening. The darkness of the night covers the land, only the fire in the town illuminates the night.  
I walk over to the window overlooking the Rappahannock River. The water is as black as ink, perfect cover under the night, I shouldn't be detected.  
I turn around to face part of my company.  
"Men," I said, "May I have your attention?"  
Everyone faces me.  
"I now must be leaving," I said, "I will cross the river alone, to report to Major General Burnside of our progress and get orders from him. I will not be long hopefully, but in the meantime, Sergeant Major Johnson will be your commander for a short time. I need a scout to report this message to the others across the street when I am done. I want three men in each building to stand guard, you may take two hour shifts, watch for Rebels and most of all watch the position of the town fire. If the fire reaches this building, evacuate and stick to the beach, lay down on the sand to look like bodies, that way the chances of being spotted will be less of a chance."  
"I will go report this to the others sir," a soldier calls out in the crowd.  
"Next order," I continue, "I need three men to accompany me down to the ferry. Two of you will help me drag the boat over here and one will stand guard."  
Three men step forward.  
"Alright," I said, "Lets go...Oh, I almost forgot, If anything is to happen to me, Sergeant Major Johnson shall be your new commander."  
I walk out the door accompanied by the three men. Fredericksburg is quiet and reeks of smoke. I and the men get to the first seawall and climb over it, we then make our way slowly down the steep sand hill and climb over the second seawall, we have to be careful not to trip over the bodies laying on the ground. Once we are at the location of the ferry crossing, I and two of the men start pulling the rope for the ferry to cross, meanwhile the other man gets on his knee and stands guard.  
After what seems like an hour the ferry finally hits the beach. I get on the small boat and turn to face the three troops.  
"Alright," I whisper to them, "You are not needed anymore men, get back to our position."  
"Yes sir," one of them says, "And good luck."  
I nod.  
The three men start to jog back to the building. Meanwhile I grab the rope and start to pull the boat across the water, it takes a little effort considering its only me operating this boat, but I can do it.  
After about ten minutes I get about halfway across the water, I look back at Fredericksburg and I can see two silhouettes of men walking on the beach. It must be a Rebel patrol. I stop the boat and lay flat on my stomach not daring to move. I keep an eye on the movement of the two troops, they walk down the beach making sure that the bodies on the beach really are dead.  
Finally they are far enough down the beach to the point that they are out of sight. I continue to pull my way across.  
After another ten minutes I finally hit the sandbar on the other side.  
I get off the ferry and begin walking up the hill.  
"Halt!" someone yells.  
I turn to my right and see a soldier running to me, with his rifle ready.  
"Stand down soldier!" I order, "I am on your side. I'm Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren, 65th Pennsylvania Infantry."  
"I'm sorry sir," the soldier said putting aside his rifle and soluted, "I thought you were one of them Reb's."  
"Thats fine soldier."  
I get a better look at the soldier and I can see that he is a corporal and that he is a negro soldier.  
"If you don't mind corporal," I said, "Where is the rest of the troops? I must speak with Major General Burnside."  
"Oh yes!" the soldier said, "No need to walk a long ways Lieutenant, all the men are camping in the woods up the hill, they would rather be closer to the battle in case anything bad happens."  
"Ah I see now if you don't mind, would you please take me to Burnside."  
"I would be honored sir."  
The soldier walked up the hill with me following behind. He takes me into the woods which are filled with soldiers sleeping, cooking or keeping warm with a fire, some are cleaning their rifles, and others are just talking. There is no tent in sight, no blankets, and no mattress. The only thing that can be used for a bed is the clothing on their backs.  
Their jackets were are either used as blankets or rolled up to make as pillows. If the jackets are not used as pillows then they would use their caps, or just lie on the ground without a pillow.  
Suddenly the soldier stops and in front of us is probably the only tent in the area. Outside the tent, sitting on a log, is General Danks and Major General Burnside.  
"Major General Burnside, General Danks," the soldier said saluting, "The lieutenant here just crossed the river from Fredericksburg."  
"That will do corporal," Burnside said.  
The soldier turned around and walked back to the beach.  
"Lieutenant Irren?" Danks said, "Shouldn't you be across the river?"  
"Yes sir," I said, "But I must give you a report."  
"Carry on then," Burnside said.  
"Sir, my men and I are being stuck in two buildings at the beach side. With the large fire in the town, it will only be a matter of time before we will be burned alive or slaughtered by the Reb's. We can't just stay in those buildings."  
"Lieutenant," Burnside said, "What ferry did your men cross on?"  
"We crossed the middle station sir," I said.  
"One of my major generals is in command of an assault across the river, is men should be in your area. Tomorrow morning you and your company will find his company and take orders from them. For what I am aware of, he and Major General Hooker will be trying to press on their assults to take on the Rebels position at Marye's Heights."  
"Yes sir, I shall do as you say, my men shall move out tomorrow morning."  
"Dismissed."  
I solute and walk back to the river. When I get the ferry the negro soldier is standing guard. Fredericksburg is still up in flame, I can see that the flame has not hit our position yet though, now the only concern is if we have been discovered.  
"Going back across?" the soldier said.  
"Yes," I said, "I got to go back at some point."  
"Everyone needs a leader."  
I nod.

***  
Once I am across the river, I can see one of my troops letting me know that it's all safe to get to the building. So I run up as fast as I can. When I get inside the building all eyes face me.  
"Alright listen up," I said, "We are moving out tomorrow! We are to find Major General Sumner's attack unit who should be in this area, more likely we will be fighting at Marye's Heights, get some sleep tonight, its going to be a long day tomorrow. I need a man who will repeat this message to the others."  
A soldier steps forward.  
"I'll do it sir," he says.  
"Go ahead," I said.  
The soldier opens the side door and runs out onto the street, I look out the window and watch him run.  
"CRACK!" one shot is fired in the street.  
The soldier falls dead in the middle of the street.  
"Sniper!" someone yells.  
"God damnit!" I yell, "I want that sniper dead, do whatever it takes to eliminate that sniper!"  
Everyone scurries around the room finding positions to hunt down that sniper. There are only two kinds of positions that sniper could be in, there are the building windows or alleys down the street.  
"Sir!" someone yells upstairs, "I think I know where he is."  
I run upstairs to find one of my men on his knees looking out a window that looks down the street.  
"Where to you see him, sergeant?" I ask him.  
"Second building down the street," the sergeant said, "Right side of the street, second floor, fourth window."  
I look down to where the sergeant is talking about, and I do see movement.  
"Nice job sergeant," I said, "Can you hit him?"  
"I can sir," the sergeant said, "But in order to get him, he would have to poke his head out."  
Suddenly I notice, someone needs to go out there.  
"If I send one of my men out there," I said, "Can you tell me, that your commorad will not be killed?"  
"I can't guarantee anything sir," the sergeant said, "Its all a matter of chance."  
I think for a moment.  
"Alright," I sigh.  
I turn around and walk slowly down the stairs.  
"Listen up…." I said solemnly, "We have found the sniper…." Everyone starts to cheer. "Wait! Wait!...Let me finish. He is not dead….I need a man who is willing to go out there and risk sacrificing their life so the sniper will show himself, then we will be able to nail him."  
The whole room goes silent.  
"I will Jeff," Ernest says stepping up to me.

Chapter: 15 Fredericksburg, Day 2

"Ernest…." I said without any breath, "No….No, I won't let you. Other than my own brother Richard, you are the only friend I have."  
"Someone has to go out there, Jeff," Ernest said, "You can't risk killing off more men, not that many men got past the beach."  
I walk over to Ernest and put my hands on his shoulders.  
"Don't die out there," I said.  
Ernest looks right at me.  
"Don't worry," he says, "I will be at your side at Marye's Heights."  
I step back and show the side door.  
"Sergeant be ready!" I yell.  
"Yes sir!" I hear him yell back.  
Ernest walks over slowly to the door, opens it and sneaks to the outside corner of the house. One second second latter we hear him take off.  
"CRACK!" A shot is fired outside.  
"CRACK!" A shot is fired from upstairs.  
"The sniper has been taken out sir!" the sergeant yells from upstairs.  
Just then Ernest comes bolting through the door.  
"You're alive," I said, "I thought he got you."  
"No," Ernest said, "He missed me by a hair, he hit the street only inches from my feet."  
I nod.  
"You," I said pointing to a private, "You remember the orders about tomorrow?"  
"Yes sir," the private said.  
"Go repeat them to the others."  
"Yes sir!"  
The private runs out to deliver the message.  
"Alright," I said, "Everyone get some sleep, I want a two hour guard shift around the house, if you see any Rebel movement or the fire grows close to our position, report to me."  
The men all separated into different rooms to set up a place to rest. But three men stand guard around the house. Seeing how everybody is where they are meant to be, I walk upstairs to find a place to rest. The upstairs floor is crowded with sleeping soldiers, I walk into a bedroom and see a small bed in the corner of the room where a young soldier is resting. I walk up to the soldier on the bed.  
"Soldier," I whisper.  
The young corporal jumps up in attention.  
"Yes sir," he quietly says.  
"Now corporal," I said, "I hate to look like an ass here, but I wish for you to sleep on the floor like the others to make things fair for the others."  
"Yes sir, sorry sir."  
The corporal walks out the room to find another place to rest. When he is gone, I commander the bed.

***  
I open my eyes and see the rest of my men still sleeping. I take out Pa's pocket watch and see that the time reads 6:00 in the morning, hell the sun hasn't even come up all the way, leaving the sky a dark blue color.  
I get up from the bed a little groggy, so I wipe the crust from my eyes and yawn. Once I am up and ready to go, I pull out my whistle from my pocket.  
"WEEEEEE! WEEEEEEE! WEEEEEE!" I blow into the whistle.  
"Alright everyone up!" I order, "WEEEEEE! WEEEE!" I blow into the whistle again. "Everyone up! We have to move out!" I yell this while going down the stairs.  
Everyone starts to moan and get up on their feet. "Im going to wake the others up!" I yell, "When I get back everyone will be ready!"  
I walk out the door and jog over to the others. I open the other buildings front door and see the rest of the men.  
"WEEEEEE! WEEEEEE!" I blow into the whistle, "Get up! Get up! We are moving out! Wait for my signal when ready!"  
I walk out the door and back towards the other building.  
I open the door to find everybody ready to go.  
"Out onto the street!" I order, "Everyone lets go!"  
I walk out to the street with half of my squad behind me.  
I take the whistle out again.  
"WEEEEEE! WEEEEEE!" I blow the signal to the others. All the men from the other building come walking out and join up with the others.  
"Lets move out!" I turn around and lead the men down the street.  
Fredericksburg is not that big or destination is just five blocks away with an open field beyond, there should also be a canal there, and in front of the canal is Marye's Heights. Where I expect that we will find Major General Sumner.  
The fire that raged overnight looks to have died down, now there is only small fires here and there, most of the buildings have been burnt to the ground or blasted to ruble, bodies line the street, families that remained in Fredericksburg all stand in the street watching us walk by, all of them covered in soot, dust, dirt, and blood.  
I pass a little boy whose pants are ripped, knees scraped, shirt covered in sweat and soot, and his face is masked by dirt. He watches me walk by without a single cheerful look on his face. I look down a street and I see a wife crying over her dead husband who has been crushed by rubble from a fallen building.  
A mother at the side of the street grabs her little girls arm and pulls her away from us.  
People say that the worst of a war is the effect on not the soldiers but the people who are affected. I now see that that saying is true.  
Suddenly I see a little girl crying on the sidewalk, and in front of me I see a little stuffed bear in the middle of the street. I stop and my company stops behind me.  
I pick up the teddy bear and walk over to the little girl. When I get up to her she looks away from the ground and at me, her soft brown eyes are overwhelmed with tears. I squat down and look at the little girl, and I hand her the bear. She grabs it and hugs it tight, she then buries her head in its soft fur.  
I take my left hand, put my fingers under her chin and raise her head up, with my right hand I wipe her tears away.  
"You're going to be alright," I said softly.  
The girl nods slowly and walks away. I stand back up and see my men all looking at me.  
"Lets keep moving," I said choked up.  
We continue the march down the street and in moments we are outside of the town and in front of us are hundreds of soldiers marching down the hill towards the canal that looks to be about two hundred yards down. Behind the canal is a large ditch where troops are taking cover. Meanwhile across the canal, at Marye's Heights, the Rebels are bombarding the Union with a large amount of cannonfire and infantry attacks.  
Suddenly a soldier with the rank of quartermaster sergeant comes running right at us.  
"Sergeant!" I yell.  
The soldier stops and looks at me with a dazed face.  
"Yes lieutenant?" the sergeant asked.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I must report our positions progress to General Burnside sir!"  
"Who is your commander?"  
"Major General Sumner, sir."  
"Where is your commander?"  
"Down in that ditch sir, his unit is the one with the U.S. flag on the right sir, the one commanding one of Sumners units is a Colonel!"  
"Thank you sergeant, resume your duties."  
"Yes sir!"  
The sergeant runs off down the street to the river.  
I turn around to my men.  
"Alright!" I yell, "We are going to go down to the ditch and find Sumner's unit! Lets move!"  
I take out my sword and charge down the hill towards the ditch. From left to right the heavy cannonfire smacks us around, and the gunfire from across the canal hits some of my men. But we press on as ordered.  
The immense noise of cannonfire and gunfire actually end up causing my ears bleed, I have heard of this happening to other soldiers, but has never happened to me. Suddenly a cannonball hits a platoon right next to us, sending limbs, blood, and men flying through the air.  
Finally we reach the ditch and we all jump, role, or lunge into the somewhat safe position. When I get up from the ditch after landing flat on my face, I see a soldier who is not from my unit.  
"Soldier!" I yell at him and grab his uniform to get his attention.  
"Yes sir?!" the soldier asks.  
"Is this General Sumners platoon?!" I order.  
"Yes sir! One of Summer's selected commanders is down that way!"  
I quickly turn to face my men.  
"Spread the word!" I order, "Remain here until further orders!"  
With that said, I through the ditch in the means to find Sumner's unit leader. The ideal area for a units leader would be where the flag is, so I run over to where I see the units flag.  
As soon as I get up to the flag I see a thin tall man who has the rank of colonel. The colonel is at the side of the ditch looking across the canal to Marye's Heights "Colonel?!" I yell.  
The colonel turns around all startled.  
"What! Who said that?!" the colonel yelled.  
"I did sir!" I yell.  
"Oh, yes! I am Colonel Dwelling, who are you!" Dwelling said.  
"Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren, at your service sir! I am leading a small unit of the 63rd Infantry Pennsylvania, sir!"  
"Where you sent by Burnside and Sumner lieutenant?!"  
"Yes sir, I was sent by Burnside as for reinforcements!"  
"How many men do you have lieutenant?!"  
"Little under three hundred men sir! The town caused us a heavy impact!"  
"As it did for our company lieutenant."  
"What are your orders sir?!"  
The colonel thinks for a second.  
"Have your men hook bayonets! We shall cross the canal and attack across the water. On the blow of the whistle, you, your men, and my unit shall cross the canal, if orders to retreat back to the ditch are made you will hear a bugle call!"  
"Yes sir!"  
I turn and run back to my company.  
"Fix bayonets!" I order, "We are crossing the canal on my orders!"  
My whole unit and Colonel Dwellings troops fix bayonets.  
"WEEEEEE!" Dwellings blows his whistle.  
"WEEEEEE!" I blow my whistle.  
Everyone climbs over the ditch and into the open fire.  
A soldier climbs over the ditch but gets shot as soon as they are exposed to the fire. The bullet goes right through him and spatters blood right onto my face.  
I then climb over the ditch, pull out my sword and charge for the water leading my men.  
Everyone in my unit and the colonels unit hit the water at the same time.  
The canal is about five feet deep, so soldiers have to hold their rifles over their heads and trudge through the water. Cannonfire hits the water with great force and gets us all wet, those who get hit dye the water around us red with their blood. Men get shot all around us and some people even drown.  
Walking through the cold water isn't as hard as having to push the floating bodies out of the way.  
At last we get across the water and onto dry land. Now we are about forty yards away from the enemy, perfect distance to make an accurate shot, but before we could even aim, the Rebels come running down the hill right at us.  
"Bayonet charge!" I yell, "Brace yourselves!"  
Everyone mounts into positions where they are sticking their rifles out and bayonets ready. Suddenly the scene is overwhelmed with bayonet slash fist-to-fist combat. I take my sword and jab at anyone who comes close.  
A Rebel soldier comes out of no where and charges me with his bayonet ready, so I take my sword and swing at his head. I hit him right on the temple, and he falls either dead or unconscious. I through my sword into left hand and with my right, I grab my pistol. I find anyone who is within firing range and kill any enemy in sight. After some time, my six shoots are all fired, so I put my pistol back in my holster and resume fighting with my sword.  
By the looks of the scene around me, the Rebels are advancing.  
All of a sudden the sound of a bugle is breaks through the sound of the fight, it is the signal to retreat.  
"Fall back!" I order, "Fall back!"  
I turn and run back towards the canal with the rest of the company.  
Everyone trips and falls into the cold water and embrace the sudden sting of the cold. I take a quick glance behind us and see that the Rebels are actually chasing us into the water and killing anyone they caught up to. Everyone must pick themselves up before the Rebels reach them.  
I pick myself up from the water and trudge across the canal. In a matter of moments we are at the other side and jump into the ditch. Everyone is wet from head-to-toe. My uniform is wet, I take off my jacket and place it on side of the ditch to let it dry a little, my pants and hat I leave on. I take my hands and wipe as much of the water off my face, I notice that the canal must have washed the blood off my face.  
"Lieutenant Irren," Colonel Dwellings said walking over to me.  
I get on my feet even though I am quite tired, and salute to the colonel.  
"Colonel Dwellings, sir," I said.  
"Are you alright lieutenant?" Dwellings asked.  
"Yeah Im fine, just a little wet."  
"Go ahead and dry up, we will more likely hold this position for tonight and find out what our next move will be, until then rest up, I will come to you if there is anything needed to be done."  
"Yes sir."  
Colonel Dwellings walks away.  
I turn to my men who are all exhausted.  
"half hour rest men!" I yell, "After that hold the position!"  
All of my men drop their gear and lean back against the ditch and rest. I lean back against the ditch myself and doze off.

***  
"Lieutenant, sir!" a private from my unit wakes me up.  
"Yes private?" I ask.  
"Should we now join the fight? the half hour rest is up sir."  
"Yes….Yes, resume fire men!"  
Everyone forms positions and fires at the enemy across the canal.  
"Oh yes," the private continues, "Also sir, Colonel Dwellings wishes to see you."  
"Thank you private I will be on my way," I said.  
"Yes sir."  
I turn around and walk down the ditch to see the colonel.  
I take out my pocket watch and have a look at the time. The time reads 2:30.  
I look to my left and see men along the ditch fighting, I look to my right and I see men still fighting on the hill, and I must watch where I step for bodies lay in the way.  
At last I get up to Colonel Dwellings.  
"Colonel," I said, "You sent for me?"  
"Yes lieutenant," Dwellings said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have had a scout go ask for the next orders from Burnside and Sumner, they have issued for a retreat."  
"Retreat sir?"  
"I am afraid so, we will hold the position until the fight dies down. Tonight we will fall back through Fredericksburg and across the river. We all should be covered in the night."  
"What time shall we retreat sir?"  
"8:00 tonight. Alert your men of this, there will be no signal."  
"Yes sir."  
I turn around and walk back to my men.

***  
8:00 comes around real fast, everyone is ready to go. Everyone has their packs on and rifles at their side, now we are just waiting at the side of the ditch to move out.  
I look left to right and look at my men and Dwellings men. I don't think the Rebels can see us, for a large amount of fog rolls over the canal and the battlefield.  
Suddenly Dwellings men all start to climb over the top of the ditch.  
"Alright lets go," I whisper to my company.  
I climb over the ditch with the rest of my men and crouch down, slowly walking the two hundred yards up the hill. When we would pass our fellow troopers up on the hill, they would slowly get up and join. For if they all got up at the same time, the mass amount of movement would give us away.  
The adrenaline is pumping through my body, the thought of getting discovered and being bombarded by cannonfire sends chills down my spine.  
So far so good, we have not been spotted. The difficult part will be navigating through Fredericksburg, for it is so dark, tripping over rubble, fences, and wooden posts will be easy to trip over.  
After about fifteen minutes of walking, we enter Fredericksburg, now for the difficult part. I stop at the entrance of Fredericksburg and look back at Marye's Heights. The Rebels do not even know we are leaving, by morning they will look upon the battlefield and be shocked to see nobody is there.  
"Keep going and be careful," I say to everyone passing by.  
I look back at the deserted battlefield and then turn and walk away.  
I and almost everyone around me trips over the rubble and pieces of debris that litter the streets. But at the position I am at, I can see the river.  
The streets are quiet, almost too quiet. I feel as if there is another sniper in one of those remaining buildings, just waiting to hit one of our men.  
"Keep an eye on the windows and put your heads down!" I order my men, "There may be snipers."  
Suddenly Ernest comes out of nowhere, holding a little girl in his arms. The girls clothes are ripped and burnt, she has long black hair, and a sweet little face. I stop and look at Ernest.  
"Jeff," he says, "We must help this little girl."  
"Whats wrong with her?" I ask.  
"She can't find her parents, and she is is hurt. I believe her arm is broken."  
I look at her not knowing what to do.  
"Jeff," Ernst said, "We have to bring her along, she won't make it on her own."  
I think some more on the fact that we are not allowed to take refugees with us.  
"Alright," I mumble, "We will take her to camp, get her medical attention. Then figure out what to do with her."  
Ernest nods.  
The little girl buries her head in Ernest chest.  
"It's alright," I said to the girl, "We'll get you out of here." I look to Ernest. "Alright lets move."  
Ernest continues to carry the girl down the street, while I continue to lead our unit.  
Just then a woman comes around building and looks at us as if looking for someone.  
"Jane!" the woman cries out running to Ernest.  
The little girl looks at the woman.  
"Mama!" the girl cries.  
The woman who I suppose is the girls mother, takes the girl out of Ernest arms and hugs her.  
I walk up to the mother.  
"Is this your daughter ma'am?" I ask.  
"Yes," the woman said, "I have been looking for her."  
"Now ma'am, I am sorry to tell you this. But we believe your daughters arm may be broken."  
The mother gets down on her knees and looks at her daughter's arm.  
The woman sighs with grief.  
"Is there anything you can do to help?" the woman asks me.  
"Yes," I said, "Come with us across the river, she will get medical attention and some food."  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
"Just follow us."  
The woman nods and picks up her daughter.  
I turn and walk away.  
In only a matter of minutes we reach the river. I look down the river and see that the bridge is now complete.  
Everyone looks at me for orders.  
"Everyone," I said, "Get to the bridge and cross."  
My unit turns and joins Sumners men in crossing the bridge.  
Once we get on the bridge and start to walk across, I notice how wobbly the bridge since its not grounded into the bottom of the river. I see the mother and carrying the daughter across the bridge.  
"Ma'am," I said, "Stay here by me, when we get across, I will order for a medic."  
The woman comes and walks next to me.  
When we get across onto riverbank, I look back to see our troops either walk or limp across the river. I turn my attention to the top of the hill, where there are a bunch of medics awaiting us.  
"Medic!" I yell.  
A man comes running down the hill to me.  
When he come up to us I see that he is a hospital stewart.  
"Yes sir," he said.  
"Stewart," I said, "This girl has a broken arm, see to it that she gets medical attention at once."  
"Yes sir," the medic faces the mother, "Ma'am, if you wish, I can carry her from here, if you just follow me."  
"Thank you sir," the woman said.  
The medic takes the girl from the woman.  
"God bless you lieutenant," the woman said to me.  
I smile to her.  
"Oh yes, medic," I said.  
"Sir?" the medic said.  
"See to it that these people are given food and water as well."  
"Yes sir."  
The medic, the mother, and the girl, all turn around and walk to the woods.  
Ernest comes up and stands next to me.  
"Well," he said, "We survived Fredericksburg."  
"Yes," I said, "But for thousands of others, I'm afraid they will not be crossing that bridge tonight."  
"A complete loss, thousands of widows, thousands of heartbroken mothers, fathers that lost their boys, and kids now orphans or forever without a father."  
"It's a sad thought."  
Ernest nods.  
"But on to the next," I sigh.  
"Indeed," Ernest said.

Chapter: 16 The Further years of War

December 18th, 1862,  
The other day we fought at the Battle of Goldsboro Bridge, this time we fortune with a victory considering the tragedy that happened at Fredericksburg. We were lead under a one star general named Foster, John G. Foster. Ernest was wounded by a cavalryman who struck him in the chest, the blow knocked the wind out of him, but the wound wasn't enough for stitches. Today we lost some of our men due to infection and disease. One of our men died of cholera, he caught it in the morning and it killed him by night. Another man was wounded by a cavalry sword in the leg during the battle, our medics thought he would be able to keep his leg, but infection set in and killed him by afternoon today.

Jeffrey Irren

***  
Dear Mother,  
First I must apologize that I have not sent you a letter in about a month, I have just been so busy with the war.  
I do have great news though, I have been promoted in my rank and have been awarded a medal. The last time I sent you a letter, I was a corporal, but now you won't beleive that I am now an officer. I am now Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren, I was given this rank due to my acts of bravery and leader skills. As fourth medal, you will be proud of this, I was given the Medal of Honor!  
How is life back home?

Hope to be home soon,  
Jeff ***

January 2nd, 1863,  
We celebrated New Years last night. Our unit is in Fairfax County, so we are really close to Washington. Ernest, a couple guys, and I thought about heading out to Washington for a night of partying, but Danks ordered us to remain close to the unit. We all decided to head for the town in Fairfax and see if we could find a pub.  
We all left for Fairfax at about ten o'clock, one of the guys who tagged along has a friend who is part of our cavalry, he asked if we could borrow some horses, he did. When we got to town, we found a pub and took a few drinks before Ernest passed out drunk, at least he made it past midnight! After Ernest passed out, we through his sleeping body over his horse and lead the horse back to camp. Once we got back to camp, everyone we passed laughed to the point they were on the ground. Danks didn't laugh when he saw Ernest, he was more pissed than a freshly brinded mule. I without a doubt thought that Ernest will be punished, but for some reason Dank's let it slide, perhaps he thought that Ernest already made a fool of himself last night. Our group wasn't the only ones celebrating New Years last night. Before and when we got back, the whole unit was celebrating in their own way. Everywhere in the camp there was music and singing, a lot of hotten and hollerin, dancing, drinking, and even some people are wrestling each other to the ground.  
It's nice to celebrate a holiday in the army, its a time to get away from the war and relax. A few days ago, our unit didn't celebrate Christmas, our unit just acted as if it was just an ordinary day. Maybe they just forgot, but Ernest and I didn't, we both got together at my tent and had our own celebration, heck we even gave each other presents. I gave Ernest one of my chocolate bars that the army will give, and Ernest gave me new deck of cards that he said he bought in town last week. After we exchanged gifts, I pulled out my new deck of cards and we both played a little gambling, the prize was pieces of chocolate. I even got a letter from Ma back home saying Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.  
We will be moving out tomorrow, our next destination will be Springfield, Missouri. We have to be there by the 7th, thank the Lord we will not have to walk, we will be taking a train to get there.  
Jeffrey Irren

*** January 8th, 1863,  
Today we fought at the Second Battle of Springfield, lead under the command of Brigadier General Egbert B. Brown. Our second victory since Goldsboro Bridge.  
We will be moving on to Hartville, another town here in Missouri, tomorrow morning.

Jeffrey Irren

***  
Dear Jeff,  
Don't worry about not being able to send letters home, after all, life as a lieutenant must be quite difficult! Congratulations honey on your new rank and award, I'm so proud of you.  
You may interested to know that I recently got a letter from your brother Richard. I am sorry to tell you this honey, but Richard has joined the Confederate army. I do hope at this time you two will never encounter each other, but if you do always remember, blood is thicker than water.  
Life back home is alright, a lot of the people in town have joined the fight. Of course there is also sadly a lot widows and heartbroken mothers.

Come back home to me safe,  
Mother ***  
January 12th, 1863,  
Yesterday, we fought at the Battle of Hartville, we arrived on the 10th, a day after the battle started. It ended a day after, I don't know if we won or we lost, all that I know is that the battle has been deemed indecisive.  
The thought of my brother Richard joining the Confederate army, sends chills down my spine. It is a topic I would rather not think about, but I can't stop thinking about it. What if we encounter each other on the battlefield? What if I kill him? What if he kills me?  
We are leaving Missouri tomorrow morning. Our company will be going to Indiana which is occupied by the Union, Danks says that until we are called into action, we will be staying there for a while. While we are there we will treat our wounded, replenish our ammo and food supply, and just await orders.

Jeffrey Irren

***  
January 26th, 1863,  
It has been two weeks of just sitting here in Indiana, in a field, with a towns nearby. The wounded have been taken to nearby town hospitals. Our ammo and food supplies have been replenished.  
Locals in nearby country homes have been kind enough to help out as much as they can. Some bring us bread, milk, and some even bring tobacco. But whenever I am offered tobacco, I just take it, show my thanks, but then just give it to someone else. I don't smoke, I remember when I was younger, Pa let me try some from his pipe. When I inhaled the the smoke, I hated it, the smoke had a vile taste in my mouth and made it hard to breath.

Tomorrow I am going to have a look at at nearby town,  
Jeffrey Irren ***  
January 27th, 1862,  
I went to a nearby town today, I found the town general store, so I went in and had a look. I purchased some sweets and soap. But then I saw something I have never seen before. A type of rifle that I have heard of but have never laid eyes on one, it was a 1860 Henry Model. These rifles are very efficient, instead of like any other musket, this one requires bullets, the rifle can hold 16 bullets and with the lever action the rifle is quick with the reload. I have heard that since the Henry Model rifle came out, a lot of Rebels have tried to steal these rifles off the dead on the battlefield. Seeing how rare it is to find these rifles, I went out of my way as to purchase this rifle with my own money. The rifle cost me about $150 but it is worth it, the amount of ammunition I bought for the rifle ranges to about $500, $20 for every box of ammunition. Every box of ammunition has about 48 bullets. I tested out the rifle when I got back to camp earlier today, Ernest joined me, the reload is fast and the amount of firepower is immense.

We will be moving out to Dover, Tennessee tomorrow,  
Jeffrey Irren

***  
January 29th, 1863,  
We left Indiana yesterday, we have now stopped in Kentucky for a nights rest. Throughout the march today, everyone went through Hell. There was a heavy rain all day, everyone was wet and the roads were slick with mud. I can't even remember how many times our wagons got stuck, whenever they did, our company would have to push and pull the carts out of the mud. It was all just a big mess, even my own horse got stuck a few times.  
Even as I write in my journal now, there is still a little downfall. I like a lot of the men in our company are huddled under trees for shelter. If the area wasn't so wet, we could all start camp fires and warm up.

We will be in Dover tomorrow,  
Jeffrey Irren February 3rd, 1863,  
The fight in Dover was a success. When we arrived earlier today, we were under the command of Colonel Abner C. Harding and his 63rd Illinois Infantry alongside the 5th Iowa Cavalry. The battle wasn't as bad as compared to others. We went into Dover with at least 800 troops, I have heard rumors that the Copperheads had at least 2,000 men. We lost 126 of our troops.

We are heading back to Kentucky for a while, Jeffrey Irren

Chapter: 17 Back to Fredericksburg (Two months latter)  
In the past two months I have fought in many more battles some we have triumphed, others we have failed, and some have no winner. We have been to the Battle of Thompson's Station, Battle of Fort Anderson, Battle of Kelly's Ford, Battle of Franklin, and the Battle of Chancellorsville. Now we are camped out in a woods line here in Virginia.  
"Attention!" O'Donnell says comes riding over.  
Everyone turns their attention to the lieutenant.  
"Men," O'Donnell said, "I am so sorry to tell you this, but its best you all pack up, we are moving out….Back to Fredericksburg."  
People around us start to moan and yell.  
"Great," Ernest said standing next to me, "Back to that damn town."  
"I feel horrible for those citizens," I said, "You saw their faces when we were there a few months ago, now they must go through the same shit all over again."  
"Stop arguing!" O'Donnell continues, "We will march into Fredericksburg again but this time ready to fight, our numbers are now greater, we will triumph over the Rebels, and there will be an American flag waving over Marye's Heights as it should have been the last time!"  
Everyone starts to shout with cheer at O'Donnells words of wisdom. With that said everyone gets up and prepares to move out.

***  
We arrive at Fredericksburg in a matter of hours. Like the last time, in front of us is the Rappahannock River, behind it Fredericksburg, and behind Fredericksburg, Marye's Heights.  
Danks finds Major General John Sedgwick and we once again join the Army of the Potomac.  
"The bridges across the river are fully able to cross," Sedgwick said to Danks, "Have your men cross with mine, and have them take orders from my officers."  
"Yes sir," Danks said then turning to us, "Join Sedgwicks company men, you will be taking orders from them."  
We all turn to face the large Army of the Potomac. With the sound of a bugle cry, we march forward towards Fredericksburg, I dismount from my horse and grab my new rifle.  
We shall cross the bridges and the battle will begin.

***  
We jump over the stone wall on the peak of Marye's Heights, slashing any Rebel troops in our way. The sound of shouting from both sides is immense.  
I take my Henry Model rifle and shoot anyone in my sight.  
"BANG! BANG! BANG!" my rifle blasts out.  
The Rebels all jump out of the trench that lays behind the wall and run away, a retreat.  
"Hoorah! Hoorah!" Everyone yells with glee.  
"Victory!" Someone yells.  
I look down the trench where the Rebels occupied, now there is only a shallow grave with bodies lining the sides and at the bottom of the trench. The deads rifles are everywhere, in the trench, across the trench, and next to the trench. It's a sad sight to see. I wonder what it was like for them to have the thought that they could be fighting in their graves, it must have been quite frightening.  
I look up to see just what O'Donnell said the day before, a tattered American flag waving over Marye's Heights. Down the hill, scattered in various places are the bodies of our dead, mixed in with Confederate bodies. The bodies are on the hill, floating in the canal, and in the streets of Fredericksburg.  
I turn around and see Ernest sitting on the stone wall looking at our position across the Rappahannock River. I go over and sit next to him and look across the river as well.  
"When will this war end?" Ernest asks.  
"Only when one of us lies dead," I said.  
"I have been fighting for years Jeff, you have too. I'm done with this war, at this point I would rather be dead."  
"Don't say that buddy, give it another month, and I can bet this will all be over."  
Ernest looks at me, smiles and nods.  
"We just survived Fredericksburg," I said, "Twice….What's the worse that can happen now?"

Chapter: 18 Gettysburg: Part 1

June 29th, 1863,  
We are getting ready to once again move out, our company claimed another victory at the Battle of Hoover's Gap. Now I have been told we are taking a train out to Pennsylvania, to Gettysburg. At least I will be back in my home state, who knows, maybe we will camp close to Clinton, if we do, perhaps I may be able to visit home. Jeffrey Irren

***  
With the sound of the signal telling us time to move out, I put my journal in my pack, and mount onto my horse. We are all heading to the nearby train station where the Union has a train awaiting us.

***  
An half hour later, we are boarding the train. The train has boxcars for the horses, artillery, ammo, food, medical supplies, and for a temporary medical wing for the wounded from Hoover's Gap. The soldiers all get to ride in passenger cars that have crates and chairs to sit on, I and my fellow officers accompany Danks in a separate passenger car, where there are tables, chairs, and beds.  
About fifteen minutes later, everyone is aboard the train, and the train jerks forward.  
Danks turns to around from looking out the window as we leave the station.  
"Well boys," he says, "We will be on this line for the next four hundred miles or so. With stops along the way of course."  
Danks walks over to a wooden trunk that is sitting up against the wall of the car. He opens the lid and pulls out a large bottle with a clear ruby colored liquid inside.  
"Now," Danks said, "Anyone care for some whisky?"  
My fellow officers smile and laugh a little. I don't drink much, the last time I even tasted a little alcohol was New Years when Ernest had one too many like a true Irish.  
Danks pryes off the bottles cork and takes a swift. He then hand the bottle to the colonel and he takes a drink as well. The bottle is passed to a captain, then a major, from the major to O'Donnell, and from O'Donnell to me.  
I take the bottle and look at the whisky inside.  
"What's wrong boy'o?" the major asked, "Too young to drink?"  
The officers and Danks laugh.  
"How old are you anyway Irren?" O'Donnell asks.  
I pause for a moment, for suddenly I can't remember how old I am, I haven't celebrated a birthday since I left for bootcamp.  
"Honestly," I chuckle, "I don't really know old I really am!"  
"Don't know your own age boy?" Danks laughed.  
"Well, since I joined the war, I haven't really kept track sir."  
"Alright, alright!" the colonel joins the conversation, "When were you born? If you even remember."  
The car erupts with laughter, even I laugh.  
"Okay, okay," I said, "Let me think….I was born in 1843….I think."  
Everyone laughs again.  
"Alright," O'Donnell said, "So if you were born in 1843, and it is now 1863, you are….Probably about twenty years old."  
"Sounds about right," I said.  
"Well!" Danks yells with cheer, "I guess that means we don't have a boy for an officer, we got a man. I am sorry for calling you a boy good sir!"  
Once again we all laugh.  
"Well," the major said, "What are you waiting for? Have a drink!"  
I look at the whisky again.  
I take the bottle, put the rim to my lips, and take a drink. The whisky is a strong taste and aged perfectly.  
"There we go!" O'Donnell said, "Drink like a man!"  
I finish my drink and feel the warm feeling of the alcohol that coats my throat and in my stomach.  
I hand the bottle back to Danks.  
"I think," I said, "I think I am going to have a look at the other passenger cars.  
"Alright," Danks said, "Careful crossing cars, that whisky may have gone to your head!"  
Everyone laughs behind me.  
I open the car door and am embraced by the high force of the wind press against me. I step onto the platform outside of the car and close the door. With that done I carefully stretch across the space between the cars and place my right foot onto the platform of the other car. Once I am across I go inside the first passenger car.  
I look down the car and I see Ernest sitting on a pile of straw. I walk over and sit next to him.  
"Guess what," I said.  
"What?" Ernest said.  
"I'm twenty years old."  
Ernest looks at me all confused.  
"You didn't know that?" Ernest said.  
"Well how old are you?" I ask.  
Ernest opens his mouth like he is about to respond.  
"Oh, I see," Ernest said.  
"You alright buddy?" I ask, "You seem depressed."  
Ernest pauses for a moment.  
"I don't know," he says, "Something about Gettysburg makes me feel a feeling I have never felt before, like something is going to happen….But I just don't know what it is….I have been having dreams Jeff, dreams where I am walking in open field, in one direction. Every step I take, I am getting closer to wherever it is I am going, yet it's so far."  
"Don't let these dreams worry you buddy," I said, "They're just dreams." Ernest nods.  
"After all," I said, "Only one more month, after this battle, its over. I promise."

***  
We are arriving at our last station before we are dropped off. The train begins to slow down to stop at the station. I am standing on the officers passenger car platform, waiting for us to stop. The smoke from the engines boiler covers the platform in a cloud of black and the steam from the pistons role by. The train jerks to a stop and I step down onto the station platform for some fresh air. When the smoke and steam lifts I look down the platform and see Union soldiers standing guard nearby, I see crates, wagons with coal, and a water tower.  
But then I look further down the platform and I stop cold in my tracks. For there are Confederate soldiers in their torn up uniforms on the other end of the platform, but they don't have rifles, instead they have shovels, and have chains that bind their ankles. The troops are dirty with soot, grime, and blood, they are thin and weak, they look sad. O'Donnell steps off the train and onto the platform.  
"O'Donnell," I said, "What are those troops doing here?"  
O'Donnell looks at the soldiers.  
"Oh," he said, "Prisoners of war, trust me they are better off here than they are at our prison camps."  
"What happens at the prison camps?" I ask.  
"Horrible things, prisoners are starved to the point they are skeletons, over worked, and get nothing but abuse."  
O'Donnell walks away.  
I walk over to the prisoners. They are at work shoveling coal into the coal tender.  
One of the prisoners with the rank of sergeant notices me and looks at me in the eyes. The soldier stands tall and solutes.  
"Lieutenant," the soldier says in a faint raspy tone.  
"Stay here sergeant," I said.  
I walk over to a crate labeled "bread". I open the lid and pull out a loaf and walk back over to the sergeant. I hold the bread out to the sergeant.  
The sergeant looks at the bread and at me with a confused look.  
"Go ahead," I said, "Take it."  
"Sir," the southern said, "We are not allowed to take bread."  
"I don't care, take it, split it with the rest of your men."  
"Thank you sir, God bless-"  
"Whats going on here?" a guard walks up to us, "What are you doing with that bread you damn piece of southern shit!"  
"I'm sorry sir," the sergeant said.  
"Private," I said.  
"Lieutenant!" the private said, "My apologies, sir, I will take the bread from this bread stealing shit hole."  
"He did not steal it private, I gave it to him."  
"But, sir….Thats against regulations."  
"Yes, but officers orders."  
The pirate looks at me.  
"Yes sir," he said.  
"Private, give these men plenty of water and food for now on," I said, "Thats and order."  
"Yes sir."  
"You are dismissed private."  
"Yes sir."  
The private walks off.  
"God bless you lieutenant," the sergeant said, "To whom may it be I owe my great thanks."  
"Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren," I said, "And you owe nothing, even during times of war, we all must remember we are all human beings, and we must help each other out as much as we can."  
"Thank you lieutenant Irren, I will forever remember you."  
The sergeant solutes, I salute back.  
"Best of luck to you," I said.  
"As to you as well," the sergeant said.  
The train whistle blows and I turn around and get back on the train. I wave goodbye to the sergeant as the train pulls out of the station.

***  
We arrive at the last station in Pittsburg! Only about fifteen miles from Clinton, and where I went to boot camp.  
I see Danks get off the train and I walk over to him.  
"Sir?" I ask.  
"Yes Irren?" Danks says.  
"I just wanted to say that the county of Clinton is only fifteen miles from here, it's my hometown, my mother is there. Sir, may make a quick trip to see her? It has been so many years since I have seen her."  
Danks thinks about it for a moment.  
"Alright Irren," Danks said, "You may visit, we will be setting up camp nearby, be back by nightfall."  
"Thank you sir!" I said.  
I go over to the boxcar that has my horse in it. When I get my horse out, I jump on my horse and take off for the fifteen miles to Clinton, feeling like the happiest man alive.

***  
I ride my horse into Clinton and everything is as I remember leaving it, as I pass people who are walking down main street, they turn their heads and watch me pass by. I pass the graveyard and I am sad to see more tombstones with U.S. flags and flowers around them. Soon I am out of the town and into the countryside.  
It's only a matter of time before I can see the roof of our barn, then the field, then the hill where home sits.  
I ride up to the fence post at the bottom of the hill and tie my horse up. Then I slowly walk up the hill to the front door. I step up to the door and knock.  
A few minutes later, the door opens, where a short woman with with gray hair and a face like leather stand before me, my mother as an old woman.  
"Can I help you officer?" Ma asks is a soothing voice.  
"Ma…." I said choking up, "It's me."  
Ma looks at me as her mouth quivered slowly.  
"Jeff," Ma said as tears stream down her face, "Is that you."  
"Ma….I missed you," I said as a tear runs down my face.  
Ma lunges at me and hugs me, as I do the same.  
She cries into my jacket, and I wipe mine away with my gloves.  
"Your home," Ma says muffled in my jacket.  
I pains me to have to say I am only here to visit.  
"Ma," I said moving her in front of me and I put my hands on her shoulders, "Ma, I'm sorry to tell you this….But I am only here to visit, I'm still in this fight."  
Ma's smile fades.  
"Come in won't you," Ma said.  
Ma turns around and walks into the house.  
I walk in and sit down on a chair in the living room. The house is dusty, a little messy, but is still the way it looked since I left.  
Ma sits down in her rocking chair. "Where did you come from Jeff?" Ma asks.  
"Pittsburg Ma," I said, "Our Unit is heading to Gettysburg tomorrow morning."  
Ma wipes a tear away.  
"Have you," Ma stutters, "Have you….Been, been wounded severely?"  
"No, no Ma," I lied, "only some scrapes and bruises. I'm fine. How have you been Ma, how have you kept a living without Pa or Ernest?"  
"Oh, I garden and eat and sell vegetables. I also hire help for the field."  
I lean forward in my chair.  
"You do the field?" I ask.  
"Only a little," she said, "I garden a part of it and rent out the rest."  
"Oh."  
The room goes silent for a moment, only the sound of the ticking clock is heard.  
"You remember Mr. Wood and his son Peter?" Ma asks.  
"Oh yes Mr. Wood owns the town general store and his son Peter, he joined the army," I said smiling.  
"Use to," Ma wipes another tear away, "...Peter was killed at Bull Run….Devastated by the news Mr. Wood killed himself a week after Peter died."  
My smile fades away and now I fall into sorrow. Peter meant more to Mr. Wood than his own store, the feeling he must have had when he got that letter, must have been awful.  
I get up and walk over to Ma, I get on my knee hold her hand.  
"You have nothing to fear Mother," I said, "You will not get that letter. I will come home."  
"I know you will," Ma said, "...Now, would you like something to eat? I'm making dinner, a little meat over the fire."  
"I'd love to Ma," I said, "I haven't had your home cooking for years."  
"Do you have time?" I look at the window and see that I still have time till nightfall.

***  
Now that dinner has past, it is now come time that I must regretfully say my farewell. I stand at the porch looking at may and wiping the tears from her eyes and I hold back the ones that are in mine.  
"I will be back Ma," I said, "The war is coming to an end, I know its coming."  
Ma lunges at me, and gives me a hug and a kiss.  
"Just come back home safe," Ma said.  
I bend down and kiss Ma on the cheek.  
"Goodbye mother," I said, "I love you."  
"As I do to you," Ma said.  
I step off the porch and slip my hands out of Ma's warm soft hands. Then I walk down to my horse.  
When I jump up onto the saddle, I look back at Ma and wave goodbye.

As I enter Pittsburg, I can't help but make a quick stop. A little visit to my old hell. Boot camp. I arrive outside the front gates of the camp. I look down the road and remember the time Briggs killed that Confederate soldier in cold blood.  
"Who goes there?" a guard yells from up on the wall of the camp.  
"Second Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren!" I yell, "Open the gates!"  
A second later the gates open.  
I ride into the camp and see that everything looks just as it did years ago. The buildings are still where they were, and the flag still waves over camp.  
I tie my horse to a post and walk off to Briggs office.  
Once I get up to the office, I see a sign over the door that reads "Master Sergeant Briggs".  
I knock on the door.  
"Enter," a familiar voice says behind the door.  
I open the door and see an a man by the looks to be in his fifties with a graying beard. It's Briggs.  
Briggs jumps out of his chair, stands tall, and solutes. "Lieutenant," Briggs said.  
"At ease sergeant," I said.  
Briggs relaxes.  
"Briggs?" I said, "You don't look like what I remember you as. You're not exactly the bastard I remember you as!"  
"Lieutenant?" Briggs confused, "Do I know you, sir?"  
"Well I remember you sir. You through my belongings on the courtyard and you even killed a Rebel in front of me as discipline."  
Briggs looks at me confused.  
"My God…." Briggs said, "Irren?...Irren right? Yeah, yeah! Jeffrey Irren! My God, an officer!"  
"You guessed right drill sergeant!" I said.  
"You have gotten older since I saw you last. Hell! You now have a beard!...I never thought that one day, your rank would best my own."  
"Then it must pain you to hear that the rank I had before lieutenant….Was a corporal."  
"Damn….You have to be joking."  
"I am not."  
"Damn."  
"So how is Cotton?"  
Briggs goes silent for a moment.  
"I issued Cotton to a fighting post….He was killed in combat."  
"Oh no."  
"Yes, I feel horrible for send him out there."  
I take off my hat in Cottons honor.  
"Briggs?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are the person who may give me best the best advice in the situation I am in."  
"What's troubling you? Other than the war."  
We laugh a little.  
"So whats wrong?" Briggs asks.  
"My brother has joined the Confederacy."  
"Oh no."  
"I'm afraid to fight more, for I fear I may kill my brother one day."  
Briggs goes silent.  
"Look," Briggs said, "You are not alone in this situation, almost every soldier in both the Union and Confederacy, is fighting against their brothers and cousins. Now at one point they will lock horns, but they must remember even in times of war, that family has the tendency to break through even the biggest of conflicts….If you encounter you brother, think about what's more important, you position as a soldier, or you position, as a brother."  
"Thank you Briggs."  
"Not a problem sir."  
"Briggs, is there still a cook here named Danny West?"  
"Uh….Yes! Yes there is. He shouldn't be cooking right now since dinners over. Why?"  
"I may go make a visit."  
"Well! Do as you wish. It's been nice seeing you Lieutenant Irren."  
Briggs solutes.  
I put my hat on and solute back, then I walk out the door. Once I am outside I walk over to the mess hall and walk inside.  
The mess hall is how I remember it as.  
I look over to see a man with a peg leg and scar going down his face, the man is cleaning tables. It's Dan.  
I walk over to Dan.  
Dan perks up and solutes.  
"Lieutenant," Dan said.  
"Dan," I said, "It's me, Jeff, Jeffrey Irren."  
Dan looks at me slowly and drops his cleaning towel.  
"Jeff," Dan mutters, "Your still alive….Oh thank God!"  
Dan lunges at me gives me big bear hug.  
"Jeff!" Dan said exited, "You're alive! I haven't seen you in a while! Where's Ernest and Charlie?"  
I shake my head.  
"Oh," I said, "Ernest is still with us….Charlie….No."  
"Oh no….W-wh-what happened to him?"  
"He was killed saving my life. That was at our first fight….So hows the leg?"  
"Oh, ha! Still getting use to is, I begun to take morning walks to town. So what are you doing back here?"  
"Just a visit, heading to Gettysburg tomorrow."

Chapter: 19 Gettysburg: Part 2

I stand next to O'Donnell and our fellow officers as we listen to the battle plans with the other regiments commanders.  
"Alright," Major General George Meade said, "Here is Gettysburg." The general puts his finger on a map that has Gettysburg on it. "The plan is to hold Gettysburg at all costs. Reinforcements will be coming in from the south in Virginia, they will cross the border and into Pennsylvania." Meade shows the way with this finger.  
"Danks," Meade looks at Danks, "Your regiment will accompany Howards and fight north of Gettysburg just across the York Railroad." Meade points to the location.  
"Yes sir," Danks said.  
"Reynolds and Doubleday," Meade said, "You will take your position just east of Gettysburg at Oak Ridge and in between Chambersburg Pike and Fairfield Road." Meade points to the positions. "If the Rebels break through our positions, retreat south through Gettysburg and hold a new position at Cemetery Hill." Meade points to Cemetery Hill. "At the crossroads where they pass each side of Cemetery Hill, that is where reinforcements will arrive. Reinforcement men of Howards and Reynolds unit will accompany Sedgwick, Sickles, and Sykes regiment to Cemetery Hill."  
"That will be done," the generals said.  
"When coming up to Cemetery Hill," Meade said, "Reynolds, Howards, and Sickles units will split up. Reynolds unit, you will report with your unit at these locations. General Reynolds, you will report here. Report to Rose Woods, Peach Orchard, and Devil's Den." Meade points to the three locations. "Sedgwick's unit will take Baltimores Pike, from there you will work your way over here to Round Top. Sykes, you will station yourselves next to Round Top to Little Round Top" Meade points to the locations. "….Hancock will report just east of Cemetery Hill. Solcum and Hancock will acompany me up to Cemetery Hill. Solcum will unite with Howard's unit. Sickles will fight at Cemetery Ridge which is here." Meade points to Cemetery Ridge. "Oh yes, if we fall back to Cemetery Hill, Kilpatricks unit will flank the Rebels at Round top….Everyone understand the battle plans?"  
"Yes sir," Everyone says in unison.  
"Now men….Gettysburg is going to more likely be the biggest fight in the war….None of you have or are going to see a fight as big as this. Scouts report seeing ten's of thousands of Rebel soldiers marching this way….Be prepared, and may God be with you."  
"Fight to the death," Reynolds says.  
"Tomorrow," Meade said, "Everyone meet here tomorrow for battle. Be ready. Dismissed."

***  
As I round up my troops with my horse to prepare for the attack, I look upon the town of Gettysburg and watch as the battle plan plays out, just as Meade said. I look at O'Donnell who is at the front of our unit.  
"Good luck Irren," O'Donnell said.  
"As to you sir," I say.  
I turn my horse around and face our platoon. From left-to-right I look the units of our fellow officers in Danks regiment. I look to the colonel for orders.  
"Raise the colors!" the colonel orders.  
"Raise the colors!" I yell to our unit.  
The same words are heard from other platoons.  
My unit and other units raise the American Flag over our unit. "Forward!" the colonel orders.  
"Advance!" I order.  
I ride off with O'Donnell towards Gettysburg, our unit following closely. Just ahead is Howards unit, who, is marching straight into Gettysburg. All of Danks men follow close behind. Our units walk down the streets of Gettysburg and soon are out into the open. The battlefield is engulfed with smoke, the Rebels all lined up just behind, firing right at our boys. Just then one of our cavalries charged right at the Rebels, bugles blowing and swords shining. The cavalry makes a sweep at the Rebels and knocks out some of their men, but then retreats back. Howards men start to run right into the line of fire all screaming and yelling.  
"Charge!" I yell.  
I start to get my horse running as I raise my sword into the air to lead the attack, O'Donnell does the same. The men behind us start to run right into the open field, with heads held high and cries of bravery. "ZING!...ZING! ZING!" bullets fly by.  
"CRACK! BANG! BOOM!" the sound of muskets and cannon fire is immense.  
"WHAM!" a cannonball smacks right into the ground and sends men flying.  
Right next to Howards unit is an open area of land where our unit will hold.  
I ride to the right side of our platoon and O'Donnell takes the left.  
"Get into position!" O'Donnell yells.  
Our unit occupies the open position. But of course, as they march forward, the Rebels hit our men one-by-one, and the bodies of our men fall the Earth.  
"Ready!" I yell.  
The men stop and stand still.  
"Aim!" I order.  
Everyone points their muskets downrange towards the Confederates.  
"Fire!"  
"CRACK!" the whole unit fires.  
"Get down and reload!" O'Donnell orders.  
The men get down on one knee and reload their rifles. As for me, I grab my Henery out of the sheath on the saddle. Knowing how its ready to fire, I look down range and aim at the first Rebel I see.  
"BANG!" I fire the Henry, "Click-click….BANG! Click-click….BANG! Click-click….BANG! Click-click….BANG!"  
The men all stand up and are ready to fire.  
"Keep firing boys!" I order.  
"CRACK!...CRACK! BANG!...CRACK! CRACK!" everyone fire's their rifles.  
"Get your bayonets on!" O'Donnell orders, "Be ready for a bayonet charge!"  
The men take their bayonets from their packs and hook them onto the end of their muskets. Those who are two slow end up getting shot and fall dead.  
"WHOM!...BOOM!" a cannon ball from the Rebels side hits on our left side. The amount of artillery fire is overwhelming.  
Suddenly in a heartbeat, through the smoke I see the Rebels charging us with bayonets drawn. "Bayonet attack!" I warn the men.  
"Get ready!" O'Donnell orders.  
Our platoon and Howards regiment all get ready for the incoming attack. I pull out my pistol and get ready, O'Donnell does the same.  
"Ahhhh!" the Rebels cry out as they come closer.  
The air is suddenly loud with the sounds of men screaming in pain and with metal against metal. The attack is part bayonet charge with also a fist-to-fist fight. All around us men both Union and Confederate are getting blades jabbed into their necks, stomachs, and chests.  
A Rebel soldier comes running right at me, with his bayonet ready. On instant, I pull out my pistol.  
"BOOM!" I hit the soldier straight in the heart.  
"Irren!" O'Donnell rides over to me, "The Colonel has ordered to fall back to Cemetery Hill."  
"Alright!" I yell.  
I pull out my bugle and blow the signal for retreat.  
"To Cemetery Hill!" O'Donnell yells, "Everyone back to Cemetery Hill!"  
I turn my horse around and lead the retreat back through Gettysburg. Our men are close behind running with all their might. Many of our men that that marched out here, now lay dead on the battlefield.  
We charge through the town with bullets hitting the buildings and screams of our men echo through the air.  
Finally, we get up to the peak of the hill and I see the Rebels are close behind.  
"Hold the position!" I order, "Attack!"  
From left-to-right I see an ocean of Union and Confederate soldiers fighting to the death, all the regiments are at their place, and are trying to hold off the attack as best they can. "Fire at will!" I order.  
"CRACK! BANG!...CRACK! CRACK!" the muskets fire.  
I pull out my Henry, and load.  
"BANG! Click-click….BANG! Click-click….BANG! Click-click….BANG!" I fire away. "Click-clicK….BANG! Click-click….BANG!"

***  
Night falls fast over Cemetary Hill. The Rebels have fallen back and have surrounded Gettysburg. All are camping around the town and under any cover they can find. All of our boy's are resting as well, but we tell them to stay vigilant, in case of a sneak attack. I too am trying to rest a little, as I lean up against a tree towards the peak of the hill.  
"Jeff," O'Donnell whispers to me, he is standing up against a tree not far from mine. "What is it?" I ask.  
"Report to high command of our positions. Report that we have fallen back to Cemetery Hill, and that the Rebels are flanking us from the South of Cemetery Ridge."  
"Got it."  
I get up and slowly walk to the little woods line at the peak of the hill, it is where I tied up my horse.  
"Hey Jack," I say stroking the horses face, "We got a job to do."  
I untie the horse and jump up on his back.  
"Come on boy," I said, "Hip-hip!"  
I turn Jack around and I start him off at an easy pace. If I cause too much noise, I would be risking the lives of our men if the Rebels heard. I start Jack at a slow trot down Taneytown Road. Once I am at the crossroads at Little Round Top, I should be able to pick up the pace.  
In a matter of minutes, I am at the crossroads. I stop in the center of the entwined dirt roads and I look to my right down the road towards Wheatfield, Devils Den, Peach Orchard, and Rose Woods. I see a bunch of small lights from the campfires of what I'm guessing are the men of Hancocks or Reynolds unit.  
I check down the roads and look up at the peak of Little Round Top. There doesn't seen to be anyone in sight.  
"Alright lets go come on!" I snap the horses rains.  
Jack snorts and takes off in a run down Taneytown Road.  
A moment later I see the soft glow of kerosene lanterns in a crowd of tents.  
I ride on until I am stopped by the guards.  
"State your business!" they ordered.  
"I'm Lieutenant Jeffrey Irren," I said, "I have important news for our battalion commander."  
The guards back off and I proceed through the camp until I get outside Meades tent. I jump of the horses back and walk inside the tent. I find Danks having tea with Meade.  
"General Meade, General Danks," I solute.  
"State your business Lieutenant," Meade orders sipping on tea.  
"Sir, I am here to report progress on the front lines. Our Union forces have retreated back to Cemetery Hill, Confederate forces are surrounding Gettysburg. They are also flanking us South of Cemetery Hill, just past Little Round Top. Around Devils Den, Peach Orchard, and Rose Woods."  
"Are there any of our men around these areas?"  
"Yes sir, but there is still the need of immediate reinforcements."  
"I see."  
"I do believe we should fall through with our counter sir," Danks said.  
"Yes," Meade agrees and looks to a map, "I will send Sedgwick, Sykes, and Birney to your aid. Sedgwick is to circle Round Top, Sykes will hold position at Little Round Top, and Birney will keep a position between Little Round Top. Kilpatrick is to flank the Rebels at Plum Run. Lieutenant, report to Hancock that he is to pull his forces back to Cemetery Ridge and keep his position. Howard is to defend Cemetery Hill, and Solocum will drive back into Culps Hill for cover, let the Rebels come at em."  
"A large line of defence," Danks said.  
"Lieutenant," Mead said, "Report the news to your high command, the reinforcement will be sent tomorrow morning."  
"Yes sir," I said and start to walk out the tent.  
"Oh yes and Lieutenant," Meade says.  
I turn and face him.  
"Yes sir?" I ask.  
"Do have many wounded men?"  
"Many sir."  
Meade nods.  
"I will have wagons come to pick up the wounded. Ammunition will also arrive."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Dismissed."  
I exit the tent, hop on my horse, and hustle back to my unit.

***  
By daybreak, the reinforcements arrive, wagons arrive to drop off ammunition, and of course the carts that haul off our dead and wounded.  
"First line! Rifles ready!" an officer from Howards company yells while riding his horse down the line of me.  
"Aim!" Anyone in front lowers their rifles slowly.  
"Fire!"  
"CRACK!" the bright orange and red glow of the blast is seen as vibrant as the morning sun.  
"First line reload!" the officer orders, "Second line! Aim!"  
The second line of troops lower their weapons like the first.  
"Fire!"  
"CRACK!" The second line of men gets down and reloads.  
"Fire!" a yell is heard across the battlefield. "BAAM!" the Rebels sends the bullets our direction.  
The sound of bones crushing breaks the air and men fall to the soil.  
"BAAM!" a second round comes our way.  
"First line!" the officer orders, "Aim!"  
The troops aim once again to the approaching Rebels.  
"Fire!"  
"CRACK!" "BAAM!" the Rebels fire.  
"Fire!" "CRACK!" our second line of troops open fire.  
"Fire at will!" the officer orders.  
"CRACK!...CRACK! CRACK!" everyone fires at will as ordered.  
"BAAM! BANG!...CRACK! BAAM!" the Rebels too start to fire at will.  
I hop on my horse and ride further up Cemetery Hill and get a better look at the battle. The Rebels are of course keeping our left flank occupied. On my right is Solcums unit who are busy keeping the Rebels off them towards the East of Culp's Hill, on top of that another enemy unit is flanking them to the North. To the South, the situation is just as General Meade said, an entire line of troops along Cemetery Ridge, just West of Taneytown Road.  
As I look around at the battle before me, I do not fear nor threat the fight as most men would. I have found that every now and then, I just seem to forget the fighting, I forget the death, and loss of the situation. I have been fighting for a long time, for what feels like an eternity, though I know I have spent three years fighting. Most men here have spent three of endless fighting, but unfortunately, there are fewer numbers of these heroes.  
Then it hits me, one of the greatest heroes here now, is my own friend. Ernest, where is he? I haven't seen Ernest since the first day of battle, I must find him, I must know he is alright.  
I start to look over the crowd of soldiers. "Ernest!" I call for my friend, "Ernest!"  
I ride down the hill as bullets hit the ground and pass my ears in a cry.  
"ZING! ZING!" the bullets cry.  
"Ernest!" I yell once more, but I feel my desperate cries are drowned by the thunder of the shot. I ride down the line of soldiers mixed with the dead.  
"Ernest!" I yell once again. "Jeff!" I hear.  
I stop and to my surprise, Ernest emerges out of the line of troops.  
"What is it?" Ernest asks.  
To my relief, I sigh.  
"Just had the awful feeling you were dead," I said.  
"Well," Ernest laughed a little, "I'd hope I wasn't!" "Stay close Ernest!" I said, "I got your back and you got mine."  
Ernest nods.

***  
The hours have past since this morning, the fight really has no progress, just a matter of holding our position. The time nears one, and our men grow tired and sluggish. "VIEW! BOOM!" a cannon ball hits the earth near me, sending earth flying through the air. The impact is so immense, my horse jumps back in fright and I must pull the reins back to stop him. I watch as the front lines take close blows from the impact of the firepower.  
"VOOM! BOOM! VIEW!...BOOM!" Dirt flies all around us. "Jeff!" Lieutenant O'Donnell rides his horse up to mine, "Take a large unit over to Culp's Hill as reinforcements for Solcum!"  
I nod.  
I ride over to Ernest.  
"Come on!" I yell, "We got a job to do! Set up a large platoon!"  
Ernest nods and runs to our boys.  
"Form a platoon!" Ernest orders, "We need a large platoon! Come on! You, you, you, all of you! Line up!" Ernest gets at least thirty soldiers to line up.  
Ernest gets in front of the line of troops. "Rifles at shoulder!" Ernest orders.  
The men set their rifles to their shoulders with the barrel aimed to the sky. "Right face!" Ernest yells.  
In unison, every man turns and faces me.  
I pull out my sword and point it towards Culp's Hill.  
"To Culp's Hill!" I order, "Forward march!"  
I ride in front of the platoon with Ernest behind me.  
The troops march towards the road.  
"VIEW! BOOM!" cannon fire explodes around us.  
My men are showered with dirt.  
"VOOM! BOOM!" more cannonfire explodes around us, "VIEW! BOOM!...VIEW! BOOM!" At this moment I feel the greatest sense of fear that I have ever felt, I have been to Fredericksburg, Hartville, Wildcat, and all the other conflicts I have seen, but none have been as terrifying compared to Gettysburg. In moments, we hit the edge of Culps Hill.  
"Everyone into the trees!" I order, "Scatter formation!"  
Everyone disperses from their current formation and walk into the trees with their rifles read. I ride in with Ernest at my side.  
Just through the woods, I can see a large amount of Rebel soldiers, both live and dead, through the trees and through the smoke.  
"Fire when ready!" I demand.  
"CRACK! BANG! BANG!...CRACK! CRACK!" our small company fires at will.  
"VIEW!...BOOM! VIEW! BOOM!" cannon fire explodes in the trees around us.  
Some of our men are hit by the impact. Limbs would go flying and bodies would fall dead.  
"Forward!" I yell as loud as I can.  
The men advance forward further into the trees.  
I start to ride further in with Ernest still at my side.  
"VIEW! BOOM!" a cannonball hits the earth a mere yard in front of us, sending chunks of soil and rock in our direction.  
My horse jumps on its hind legs with a cry, and I fall off the saddle with my rifle. As soon as the horses front hooves hit the ground, it turns and runs off through the woods in fright.  
"VIEW!" another one is heard getting louder and louder. "Jeff get down!" Ernest yells.  
"BOOM!" the loudest sound I have ever heard fills the air, as a cannonball splits right into a tree near Ernest, filling the air with bits of wood.  
I black out for a second as the impact pushes me to the ground. As I open my eyes slowly, I can see everything is blurred for a moment, and all I can hear is ringing with the muffled sound of the near by fight.  
"Ernest?" I hear my muffled voice call out.  
I roll over onto my other side as my vision and hearing comes back.  
Before my eyes, is Ernest, lying there next to a tree, facing the sky with a wild look on his face. With blood trickling down his face, a large piece of wood logged in his lower chest, along with chips in his face and body. He is breathing heavily. "Ernest?" I utter out of my mouth.  
I crawl over to him, and look over him.  
"Ernest you're going to be okay," I say leaning him up against the tree.  
But Ernest just keeps breathing heavily as blood begins to drip from his mouth.  
"It….Hurts Jeff," Ernest manages to say.  
"Its alright," I said trying to keep him calm, "I'll get you back to camp, you...you will be okay."  
Ernest shakes his head slowly.  
"Not this time," he mumbles, "J-J-Jeff….No….Its time, I-Im done for."  
"No," I croke as a few tears roll from my eye, "No, no, no, no. Ernest, stay with me!"  
I hold the sides of his head and rub my fingers around his eyes and keep them open, but I can see the light in them is fading fast, and his air is growing thin.  
I take the sleeve of my jacket and try to wipe the blood away from his face.  
"Come on," I said, "Lets get you out of here."  
I begin to try to pick Ernest up.  
"No," Ernest said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I look at Ernest and I close my mouth and give him my best attention.  
"No need for saving this time," Ernest crokes, "T-T-This is, it….Jeff….We-we have gotten, this far. P-p-please, Jeff, don't let m-me die, knowing that more men, died, because….the-th-their commander, left to try and save me….Jeff, I can, I can, now see that field, its golden and beautiful with the setting sun….Jeff, y-y-you ar-are, by best friend, and my brother….My brother in arms."  
Ernest body goes limp, his hand falls off my shoulder, the light leaves his eyes, his head falls back slowly and leans on the tree trunk, and he takes his final breath. My dear friend and brother, is gone.  
I sit my friend up against the tree, and I close his eyelids.  
"Farewell my friend," I said standing up, "I will see to it that you are, p-put to rest properly." I wipe the tear away from my cheek, take one last look at my friend, and return to my unit.

FAIR OAKS AFTER GETTYSBURG

Chapter: 12 Battle of Fair Oaks (1 year latter)  
The Rebels are coming at us with greater numbers, our company is fighting alongside multiple different units from different states. A few of them are from Pennsylvania. We and the surrounding companies are just north of Richmond and York River Railroad and Confederates troops are pressing on hard straight at us, word has it that Danks has been wounded and been taken from the battle.  
In front of our unit is the 7th Tennessee, 1st Tennessee, and behind them is the 14th Tennessee. Including those units there are about 15 enemy units, we have about 10 units, there are 5 Union units that are trying to flank them, the effect is little. One-by-one, our troops fall dead, it seems that for every Rebel we shoot two of our men fell dead.  
I can not only hear the rifle fire of our guns but I can hear the cannons and gunfire just south of the railroad where our boys are trying desperately to keep the Rebels back at Casseys and Wessells.  
"Retreat!" someone orders out units, "Get back! Get back!"  
I alongside every other unit turns around and runs to the hills.

***  
Ernest and I look back at the battlefield when its all over. The whole field is littered with bodies of both Union and Confederate. Broken down cannons here and there, and fires burning down trees and turning bodies into skeletons.  
"Oh God," Ernest said, "We came here with….34,000 men, and we lost….1,603 men at Fair Oaks….I heard, that two years ago, the Union had 5,031 men hit, 790 were killed, 3,594 were wounded, and about 647 were either captured or missing. Only that battle had no winner….as for us, we lost this one."  
I fall silent for a minute.  
"Lets go," I mumble.  
Ernest and I walk away with the only sound of the wind in our ears and the crushing gravel at our feet.  
*** Turns out Danks was wounded in the battle, was shot in the leg. Danks is not going to leave out unit though, he said he will stay with us till the end.

Brotherly Arms Osgood 


End file.
